Die Hogwarts Männer WG
by Klein-Dilly
Summary: Die Hiobsbotschaft: Die Abschlussklassen müssen Wohngemeinschaften bilden um das Häuserverständnis zu verbessern. - Slash vorprogrammiert - Viele Pairings - Kapitel 15
1. Schlimmer geht's immer

Muahahaha!!! I'm back. ^-^ *sieht-sich-um* Ja, ich habe ne neue FF. Der Gedanke spuckt schon seit einigen Wochen in meinem Kopf rum, aber ich bin einfach nicht dazu gekommen ihn aufzuschreiben. Nun hier mal wieder ne Slash von mir. ^^""  
  
Genre: Shounen-ai/Slash, Humor/Parodie und Lime/Lemon Wird also ne recht lustige Story. Also nicht wundern, wenn einige Charas ab und zu etwas OOC sind. o.o  
  
Pairing: Oh ja... da gibt es viele. ^_~  
  
Teile: 1/? (mal schaun wie lange mein Interesse an der Story besteht.)  
  
Ja und noch das Übliche. Harry Potter gehört nicht mir.. blablabla.... verdiene kein Geld damit... blablabla... etc. Ja das kennen wir ja alle. ^^  
  
So, nun aber mal zum ersten Kapi. Ok, das ist jetzt zwar etwas langweilig (glaube ich zumindestens) aber der erste Teil ist bei mir eh nie besonders gut. =__="  
  
Wie dem auch sei viel Spaß beim Lesen.  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
Kapitel 1: Schlimmer geht's immer  
  
Die Sonne geht langsam auf und kündigt einen weiteren schönen Sommertag an. Alles scheint perfekt zu sein. Vereinzelt ziehen einige Wolken über den strahlend blauen Himmel, ab und zu hört man ein paar Vögel zwitschern und ein lauer Wind fegt durch die dichten Baumkronen und entlockt diesen ein leises Blätterrauschen.  
  
In der großen Halle haben sich bereits die Schüler versammelt und plappern munter durcheinander. Wie schön ein Samstagmorgen doch sein kann. Harry ist gerade dabei sich seinen Eierkuchen mit Marmelade zu beschmieren, als sich Professor Dumbledore erhebt und sich laut räuspert. Augenblicklich herrscht Totenstille im Saal. Er lässt seinen Blick durch die Schülerschaft wandern und lächelt spitzbübisch.  
  
"Erst einmal wünsche ich ihnen einen schönen guten Morgen meine lieben Schüler..." er macht eine kurze Pause und blickt links und recht von sich die übrigen Lehrer an, die erwartungsvoll zu ihm hinüber blicken.  
  
"Für einige von ihnen ist dieses das letzte Jahr in Hogwarts. Vielleicht haben sich einige noch keine allzu großen Gedanken gemacht was sie in Zukunft vor haben aber eines ist gewiss. Eine gute Anpassung an die Gesellschaft ist für jeden von ihnen äußerst wichtig." Er greift nach seinem Glas mit Kürbissaft und lächelt verschwörerisch.  
  
"Da ja am Montag die Mitsommernachtsferien beginnen habe ich mir etwas für unsere Abschlussklassen ausgedacht." Fährt er munter fort und erhebt sein Glas. Von allen Seiten werden ihm fragende Blicke zugeworfen und auch die restlichen Lehrer wissen sich keinen Reim auf diese merkwürdige Ansprache.  
  
"Sie werden während der 2 Ferienwochen Wohngemeinschaften bilden. Und zwar mit anderen Häusern zusammen. Ich für meinen Teil bin der Ansicht, dass Ravenclaw und Hufflepuff zusammen kommen sowie Gryffindor und Slytherin." Er hält inne und blickt in die entsetzen Gesichter der Schüler.  
  
"Das ist doch jetzt ein Witz... kneif mich." Sagt Ron mit piepsiger Stimme und lässt sein Brötchen auf seinen Teller fallen. Auch der Rest der Gryffindors blickt Professor Dumbledore entsetzt an. Im Gegensatz zu Ravenclaw und Hufflepuff haben sie es ja wohl am schlimmsten erwischt.  
  
"Moment.. es gibt keinen Grund sich darüber aufzuregen. Ich sehe den Sinn in dieser Wohngemeinschaft nämlich darin, dass das Verständnis zwischen den einzelnen Häusern verbessert wird." Dabei blickt er zu den Gryffindors und zu den Slytherins, die ihn immer noch geschockt anstarren.  
  
"Wir werden natürlich Jungen und Mädchen voneinander trennen. Und es werden mehrer Wohngemeinschaften entstehen. Ich habe bereits alle Vorkehrungen getroffen, sodass je Gemeinschaft 8 Schüler und 2 Lehrer zusammen in ein Haus ziehen. Für diesen Zweck habe ich eine kleine Wohnsiedlung für sie bereit gestellt." Er macht wieder eine kurze Pause und blickt sich um. Alle, nun auch die Lehrer, sehen ihn mit großen Augen an.  
  
"Da ja sowieso Ferien sind, verpassen die unteren Klassen natürlich keinen Unterricht. Und diese Gemeinschaft gilt auch nur für unsere Abschlussklassen. Die Einteilung werde ich ihnen am Ende des Frühstückes bekannt geben. Und nun wünsche ich ihnen einen guten Appetit." Mit diesen Worten setzt er sich und beißt ungeniert in sein Stück Kürbiskuchen.  
  
In der Halle herrscht Schweigen. Alle warten gespannt ab, bis Professor Dumbledore sein Frühstück beendet hat. Hunger haben die meisten plötzlich nicht mehr. Am Slytherintisch sowie am Gryffindortisch herrscht eine äußerst angespannt Stimmung.  
  
"Slytherin... die ganzen Mitsommernachtsferien mit den Slytherins verbringen? Da kann man mich am Ende gleich in St. Mungo abliefern." Flucht Ron vor sich hin und Harry ist auch kurz davor am Rad zu drehen. Da freut man sich auf 2 ruhige Wochen und was passiert? Professor Dumbledore verkündigt seine Hiobsbotschaft.  
  
Nach einer geschlagenen halben Stunde erhebt sich der Schulleiter wieder und holt aus seiner Umhangtasche eine weiße Pergamentrollen. Er richtet seine Brille noch einmal und beginnt die Einteilung der Ravenclaws mit den Hufflepuffs vorzulesen. 15 Minuten später ist diese Einteilung abgeschlossen und er wendet sich den letzen beiden Häusern zu. Alles erscheint wie im Eiltempo an ihnen vorbeizuziehen, da nach kürzester Zeit die Mädchen eingeteilt waren. Hermine seufzt kurz auf bei dem Gedanken mit Pansy Parkinson zusammenzuwohnen.  
  
"Und nun die Herren. Für die erste Gruppe sind vorgesehen: Mr. Weasley, Mr. Potter, Mr. Longbottom, Mr Finnigan aus Gryffindor. Und aus Slytheirn wären das Mr. Zabini, Mr. Crabbe, Mr. Goyle und Mr. Malfoy. Ihre Lehrerbegleitschaft sind Professor Snape und Professor Lupin. Für die zweite Gruppe sind...."  
  
Die Worte des Schulleiters dringen schon nicht mehr an ihre Ohren, so entsetzt starren Ron und Harry zu den Slytherins hinüber. Auch Draco Malfoy und Blaise Zabini werfen einen angeekelten Blick zu den Beiden und schütteln nur angewidert die Köpfe. Professor Snape scheint auch nicht besonders angetan davon zu sein mit Professor Lupin zusammenzuwohnen und rückt gleich einige Zentimeter mit seinem Stuhl von ihm weg, woraufhin er sich einen fragend Blick von diesem einfängt. Nach Beendigung der Einteilung werden die Schüler entlassen. Murrend begeben sie sich in ihre Häuser und packen ihre Sachen zusammen.  
  
"Das kann doch alles nicht wahr sein. Will der Alte uns verarschen?" flucht Draco aufgebracht und knallt seinen Koffer zu.  
  
"Ich dachte erst, dass das nur ein schlechter Scherz sein soll. Oh bei Merlin. 2 Woche mit den Weicheiern von Gryffindors in einem Haus." Fügt Blaise entnervt hinzu.  
  
Bei den Gryffindors herrscht auch keine besser Stimmung. Lautes Fluchen erfüllt den Gemeinschaftsraum und Ron stapft wütend von einer Seite des Zimmers zur anderen.  
  
"Nein, nicht nur das wir mit Affen und dem Frettchen zusammenleben müssen, nein... auch noch der alte Giftmischer von Snape. Ach du schöne Ferienzeit. Verdammt." Schreit er sauer auf und tritt wütend gegen den Kamin, was er aber im nachhinein bereut, da sein Fuß ein unangenehmes Knackgeräusch von sich gibt. Fluchend humpelt er in den Jungenschlafsaal und holt sein Gepäck. Hermine hebt fragend eine Augenbraue und schüttelt seufzend ihren Kopf. Als ob nur Ron es schlimm erwischt hat. Sie muss die nächsten 2 Wochen immerhin mit Lästermäulern und geistig verwirrten Draco- Fetischistinnen verbringen.  
  
Gute 2 Stunden später stehen die Abschlussklassen vor den Kutschen, welche sie zu der ihnen vorgesehenen Wohnsiedlung bringen sollen. Die Krönung des Ganzen war ja noch, als Professor Dumbledore verkündet hat, dass in diesen 2 Wochen nicht gezaubert werden soll und hat kurzerhand die Stäbe der Schüler eingesammelt.  
  
Professor Lupin steht aufgeregt vor einer der Kutschen und lächelt jeden Schüler an, der an ihm vorbei kommt. Anscheinend ist er der Einzige, der sich nach dieser Verkündung von wegen Wohngemeinschaft nicht vom Astronomieturm stürzen will.  
  
Kurze Zeit später sitzen alle in den Kutschen und fahren ihrem Schicksal entgegen. "Das ist doch jetzt nicht wahr... ich will aufwachen. Harry." Ron piekst seinem besten Freund ununterbrochen in den Oberarm, wovon dieser spätestens Morgen ein paar schöne blaue Flecken haben wird.  
  
"Ich kann es doch auch nicht ändern." Gibt dieser maulend zurück und blickt Professor Lupin an, der gegenüber von ihm sitzt. Dieser beobachtet das Treiben mit großen Interesse.  
  
"Nun malt doch nicht gleich den Teufel an die Wand. So schlimm wird's schon nicht werden. Schließlich versucht Dumbledore nur das Häuserverständnis zu verbessern." Versucht er die Gemüter etwas zu beruhigen.  
  
"Verbessern? Wenn nicht ich, dann wird Malfoy am Ende der Ferien nach St. Mungo kommen. Gott... alleine die Vorstellung mit dem unter dem selben Dach zu wohnen." Ron verzieht angeekelt das Gesicht, woraufhin alle anderen anfangen zu lachen.  
  
"Naja.. langweilig wird es bestimmt nicht." meint Harry schließlich und blickt zu Neville, der alles andere als glücklich vor sich hinstarrt.  
  
Gegen Mittag finden sich die Schüler und Lehrer in der Wohnsiedlung wieder und staunen nicht schlecht. Doppelstöckige Häuser mit Terrasse, Pool und Balkon. Vielleicht ist die Idee mit der WG doch nicht so schlecht gewesen.  
  
"Wow. Das ist ja riesig." Bringt Ron unter staunen hervor und übertrifft mit seinem Gesichtsausdruck sogar Seamus. Draco allerdings hebt nur abwertend eine Braue, nacht dem Motto: Was ist das für ne kleine Billighütte.  
  
Nachdem sich die Schüler voneinander verabschiedet haben, finden sie sich in den ihnen zugewiesenen Gruppen zusammen. Draco und Harry liefern sich ein 'Böse-Blicke-Duell' während Neville nur darauf wartet, dass Professor Snape endlich die verdammte Tür aufschließt, da er schon seit einer geschlagenen Stunde mal an ein stilles Örtchen muss. Besagter Professor stellt sein Gepäck ab und wühlt in seiner Manteltasche. Seinem Blick nach zu urteilen würde er den Schlüssel am liebsten fressen, um somit diesem grausigen Schicksal zu entgehen. Murrend steckt er den Schlüssel ins Schloss und die Gruppe betritt den Flur.  
  
Neville stürmt als erstes los um das Badezimmer auszukundschaften während der Rest der Truppe sich in dem Haus umsieht. Badezimmer, Wohnzimmer, Küche und Esszimmer befinden sich im unteren Teil des Hauses, während die Schlafzimmer im Obergeschoss liegen. Nun steht der zukünftigen Männer-WG nichts mehr im Wege, bis auf...  
  
"Longbottom! Ich muss ins Badezimmer. Mach gefälligst die Tür auf!" schreit Blaise sauer und hämmert sauer gegen das hölzerne Objekt vor ihm. Anscheinend ist Neville nicht der einzige, der nach der langen Fahrt etwas zu erledigen hat.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
So Ende von Kapi 1.  
  
Hoffe mal, dass es nicht allzu schlecht geworden ist. ^^"  
  
Schreibt mir mal eure Meinung dazu. Liegt an euch, ob ich weiterschreibe oder nicht. o.o  
  
By Klein Dilly ("^^) 


	2. Guten Morgen liebe Sorgen, seit ihr auch...

Ja, ich war fleißig. Hier ist Kapitel 2!!!!  
  
Hier erst mal ein großes Danke dafür, dass ihr euch diesen Blödsinn antut. ^-^ *knuffs*  
  
Dafür gibt's auch als Belohnung den nächsten Teil. *g*  
  
Irgendwie werden die Charas immer mehr OOC und ich kann es nicht sein lassen. =_= Ich hoffe man vergibt mir diese Sünde. O.o  
  
Nur noch mal zur Info. Sätze die in /.../ stehen sind sie Gedanken der Personen. ^^"  
  
So und nun will ich eure kostbare Zeit nicht weiter mit meiner Voransprache vergeuden.  
  
Viel Spaß beim Lesen.  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
Kapitel 2: Guten Morgen liebe Sorgen, seit ihr auch schon wieder wach ...  
  
Verschlafen reibt er sich die Augen und blinzelt zaghaft. Das grelle Sonnenlicht strahlt ihm direkt ins Gesicht und er zieht sich murrend die Decke über den Kopf. /Verdammt... Licht.../ Snape verkriecht sich missmutig unter seiner Bettdecke und versucht noch ein paar Stunden weiterzuschlafen, bevor er sich hinaus in den Kampf begeben muss, was heißt: Frühstück mit Lupin. Allein bei dem Gedanken läuft es ihm eiskalt den Rücken runter. Er brabbelt einige Verwünschungen vor sich hin und versucht seinen Kopf von diesen Gedanken zu leeren. Der Frieden währt allerdings nicht lange, da ihn ein lautes Gepolter von nebenan aus seinem Halbschlaf reißt.  
  
"Harry! Hier ist eine Spinne! Harry!" Rons lautes Brüllen halt durch das ganze Haus und Snape richtet sich kerzengerade in seinem Bett auf. Mit weit aufgerissenen Augen starrt er aus dem Fenster. Kurz darauf vernimmt er ein weiteres Gepolter und ein lauter Schrei ertönt.  
  
"Ron. Nun sei doch mal still." Hört er Harry schreien, bevor eine andere Zimmertür laut aufgerissen wird.  
  
"Habt ihr sie noch alle! Haltet gefälligst die Klappe!" Snape lässt sich stöhnend zurück auf sein Kissen sinken. Nun auch noch Draco. Das Geschrei vor seiner Tür wird von Minute zu Minute immer lauter und die Beschimpfungen immer vulgärer.  
  
/Ganz ruhig Severus... einatmen... ausatmen... nur noch 13 Tage.... 13.../ als wieder eine Tür zugeknallt wird reißt ihm allerdings der Geduldsfaden. Wild entschlossen krabbelt er aus seinem Bett und stapft säuerlich zur Tür. Schwungvoll reißt er diese auf, wobei er sich erst zu spät daran erinnert, dass er nur mit seinem dünnen Hemd und seiner Boxershorts bekleidet vor den Schülern auf dem Flur steht.  
  
Diese scheinen von dem plötzlichen Auftauchen des Zaubertränkelehres auch überrascht zu sein, da sie auf der Stelle verstummen.  
  
"Was ist denn da oben los?" fragt Professor Lupin, der bereits in der Küche steht und Kaffee aufgesetzt hat.  
  
/Womit habe ich das nur verdient?/ jammert Snape innerlich und lässt seufzend die Schultern hängen. Der Gedanke, die 3 Schreihälse ordentlich zusammenzuscheißen, entfällt ihm dabei total. Innerlich total am Ende, was auch zum einen Teil daran liegt, dass es erst 6 Uhr morgens ist und er nicht ausschlafen konnte, tapst er barfuss die Stufen hinunter.  
  
Ron, Harry und Draco blicken ihm irritiert nach. Ron ist schließlich der Erste, der sich wieder fängt und lugt vorsichtig in sein Zimmer. Jetzt hat er doch tatsächlich die Spinne aus den Augen verloren.  
  
Draco fährt sich stöhnend mit seiner Hand durch sein platinblondes Haar und wirft noch einen kurzen, abwertenden Blick auf Harry, bevor er wieder in seinem Zimmer verschwindet, nur um kurz darauf mit seinem Bademantel herauszukommen um damit ins Badezimmer zu verschwinden, dass zu dieser unmenschlichen Tageszeit , Merlin sei dank, noch nicht belegt ist.  
  
"Man... was für ein super Start in den Tag." Moselt Harry und will wieder in sein Bett kriechen, als ihn Ron hektisch am Arm packt.  
  
"Lass mich nicht allein... die ist noch da drin..." bringt er mit schriller Stimme hervor und verzieht gequält das Gesicht. Harry schlägt sich in Gedanken mit der Hand an die Stirn.  
  
"Ron... wir machen es so. Du kriegst mein Zimmer und ich nehme deins... ok?" fragt er den Rothaarigen, welcher nur begeistert mit dem Kopf nickt. In Windeseile hat er sich seine Klamotten geschnappt und nistest sich in Harrys Ex-Zimmer ein. Der Schwarzhaarige atmet erleichtert auf und lässt sich erschöpft auf das weiche Bett sinken.  
  
In der Küche sitzen Professor Snape und Professor Lupin bereits am Tisch und trinken Kaffee, wobei ihn Lupin mit allen erdenklichen Themen zutextet.  
  
/Wenn er noch ein Wort sagt, dann kippe ich ihm morgen was in seinen Kaffee./ denkt Snape mürrisch und nippt an der weißen Porzellantasse.  
  
"... keine so schlechte Idee war. Vielleicht bessert sich das Verhältnis zwischen den Häusern wirklich." Meint Lupin und blickt Snape vergnügt an, wobei ihm dieser nur einen abwertenden Blick zukommen lässt.  
  
/Nicht einmal mehr in Ruhe Kaffee trinken kann man./ Sein Blick wandert durch die Küche und er verzieht unzufrieden sein Gesicht. /Viel zu hell... zu viele Fenster.../ denkt er geknickt und seufzt leise auf.  
  
Gegen halb 8 wird auch der Rest des Hauses munter und Seamus ist der erste von der Schülerschaft, der die Küche betritt und in den Kühlschrank späht.  
  
"Guten Morgen Mr. Finnigan." Flötet Lupin und fährt damit fort in seinem Kochbuch rumzublättern. Nicht nur den Schülern wurden die Zauberstäbe entwendet. Nein. Auch die Lehrer mussten klein beigeben, was nun soviel heißt: Wer essen will, der muss sich selbst was kochen.  
  
Snape wirft einen kurzen Blick auf ihn und wendet sich wieder dem Tagespropheten zu. Seamus angelt sich eine Schüssel aus dem Schrank und begibt sich mit seinen Cornflakes ins Wohnzimmer, nachdem er Professor Lupins Morgengruß erwidert hat.  
  
Draco ist bereits damit beschäftigt einen Brief an seinen Vater zu schreiben, wie gemein er böse Dumbledore doch ist und dass er jetzt den Rest der Ferien mit diesem Gesocks verbringen muss. Wenn Blaise und Professor Snape nicht wären, würde er sich freiwillig nach St. Mungo einliefern lassen.  
  
Ron ist derzeit im Badezimmer, nachdem er sich nach gründlicher Untersuchung sicher sein kann, dass kein weiteres Kriechzeug sich in diesem befindet. Harry hingegen schläft immer noch, was kein Wunder ist, da er die halbe Nacht wachgelegen hat, weil nebenan ein gewisser Mr. Crabbe dauernd beim Schlafen mit dem Fuß gegen die Wand getreten hat. Nun gut. Jetzt kann Ron sich damit rumplagen.  
  
"Hat dieses Haus einen Keller?" fragt Snape plötzlich und fängt sich von Lupin einen fragenden Blick ein.  
  
"Keller? Nein wieso denn das Severus?" fragt er neugierig und blickt den schwarzhaarigen Mann an. Dieser presst seine Lippen fest zusammen um jetzt nicht laut zu werden.  
  
"Zum Einen Lupin kann ich mich nicht erinnern ihnen das 'du' angeboten zu haben und zum Anderen... ich will schließlich diese 2 Wochen nicht untätig herumsitzen. Schließlich brauche ich auch einen 'ruhigen' Raum, wo ich meine Tränke brauen kann." Zischt er bedrohlich und faltet die Zeitung zusammen.  
  
"Tränke brauen? Oh nein. Es sind Ferien. Da brauchst du... meine Sie keine Tränke brauen." Meint er mahnend und verschränkt seine Arme vor der Brust.  
  
Snape hebt irritiert eine Augenbraue und blickt den braunhaarigen Mann an. "Lupin.. reizen sie mich nicht. Wenn ich die nächsten 2 Wochen nicht in meine Bücher gucken kann um neue Mixturen auszuprobieren werden ein paar sehr unschöne Dinge passieren." Faucht Snape seinen Gegenüber an.  
  
Dieser scheint quasi nur darauf gewartet zu haben, denn er reicht Snape ein dickes, rotes Buch und lächelt breit.  
  
"Warum sagen sie das nicht gleich. Sie können mit diesem hier anfangen." Sagt er lächelnd und begibt sich ins Wohnzimmer. Snape sieht ihm verwundert nach und betrachtet das Buch.  
  
/Kochen für Anfänger?/ sein Mund bildet nur noch einen dünnen, weißen Strich und er knallt das Buch auf den Tisch. /Verdammter Bastard./ flucht er innerlich und wirft ihm einen bitterbösen Blick zu.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
So und Schluß.  
  
Hoffe es hat euch gefallen und das euch mein 'sogenannter' Humor nicht zum Halse raushängt.  
  
Schreibt mir schön viele Kommis, sonst geht es nicht weiter. *g*  
  
By Klein Dilly ("^^) 


	3. Haushaltspläne und ihre Tücken

So.... *lufthol*  
  
Ihr habt mich geschockt!!!! *Sich-umsieht*  
  
Da komme ich heute von der BBS und was muss ich sehen? Schon 7 Kommis zu Teil 2???? O.o  
  
Hab ich was nicht mitgekriegt, oder ist diese FF besser als ich glaube? *Dröppl* ^-^"""""  
  
Auf jeden Fall. Vielen Dank. Da kommt man doch gleich wieder aus seinem momentanen Tief hoch. *Alle-mal-knuffs*  
  
Ob ihr den Brief von Luci zusehen bekommt weiß ich noch nicht.. müsste mir erst einmal überlegen, was der antworten könnte. O.o  
  
Dann war da noch ein Kommentar, wegen Blaise. Ja, ich weiß, dass Blaise ein Mädel ist nur... mir hat einfach ein attraktiver 4. Slytherinschüler gefehlt. *Heul* Da habsch halt aus Blaise nen Kerl gemacht... und so schlecht fand ich den Gedanken eigentlich nicht. Hoffe mal, dass das nicht allzu störend ist. ^^"  
  
So und nun genug der langen Vorträge. Viel Spaß bei Kapitel 3.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kapitel 3: Haushaltspläne und ihre Tücken  
  
~~~  
  
Nachdem alle mehr oder weniger gefrühstückt haben sitzen sie nun schweigend im Wohnzimmer. Ron und Harry spielen gerade eine erneute Runde Zauberschach, wobei Ron bereits mit 6:0 führt.  
  
Draco ist immer noch damit beschäftigt sein grausames Schicksal auf Papier zu bringen, wobei sein Brief schon einige Seiten umfängt. Man könnte annehmen, dass er dabei ist ein Buch zu schreiben.  
  
Blaise blättert derweil desinteressiert in einem Buch herum, was er sich aus einem er vielen Regale geklaut hat und Crabbe und Goyle sind gerade am diskutieren was besser zu Vanilleeis schmeckt: Schokoladen oder Karamelsoße? Das kann man natürlich nicht so leichtfertig entscheiden.  
  
Neville ist gerade damit beschäftigt sich seine Plüschmaus von Seamus zurückzuerobern, der mit dieser grinsend durch die Gegend marschiert.  
  
Professor Lupin entwickelt gerade einen Haushaltsplan, welchen er aber alle 5 Minuten umändern muss, da dieser vorne und hinten nicht so recht passen würde. Das er dabei aus den Augenwinkeln von Snape beobachtet wird ist ihm bis jetzt noch nicht bewusst.  
  
/Was zum Teufel macht dieser Bastard nun schon wieder?/ etwas neugierig steht Professor Snape auf und läuft so unauffällig wie möglich quer durchs Wohnzimmer und lässt sich so unbemerkt wie möglich neben Professor Lupin auf dem Sofa nieder. Er wirft einen scheinheiligen Blick durch die Gegend und wirft ab und zu einen kurzen Blick auf das vollgeschriebene Stück Papier.  
  
Kaum hat er die erste Zeile gelesen springt Professor Lupin hoch und baut sich in der Mitte des Raumes auf.  
  
"So, ich habe uns einen Haushaltsplan erstellt. Schließlich soll ja niemand um seine Pflichten kommen. Ich glaube, dass ich die Aufgaben ziemlich gerecht verteilt habe... aber 100%-ig sicher kann man sich ja nie sein... also bin ich zu folgenden Schluß gekommen...." fügt er nachdenklich hinzu und blickt sich im Raum um.  
  
"Lupin. Nun kommen sie endlich zur Sache und hören sie auf uns mit ihrem Gestotter die Zeit zu rauben." Fällt ihm Snape schroff ins Wort und funkelt ihn genervt an. Die Slytherins grinsen daraufhin breit, während die Gryffindors ihm nur einen missbilligen Blick zuwerfen.  
  
"Nun gut. Wenn sie es besser können..." fährt Lupin ihn beleidigt an und zerknüllt seinen Zettel. "... dann verteilen sie doch die Aufgaben." Unzufrieden lässt er sich auf einen nahegelegenen Stuhl sinken und wirft dem Zaubertränkelehrer einen bösen Blick zu. Dieser lacht sich innerlich eins ins Fäustchen, da er es mal wieder geschafft hat Lupin aus dem Konzept zu bringen.  
  
Snape räuspert sich kurz, bevor er sich erhebt und seinen Blick durch den Raum wandern lässt. Kaum will er mit seinem Vortrag beginnen, fällt ihm Harry ins Wort.  
  
"Wieso ziehen wir nicht einfach Lose? Dann braucht sich hinterher keiner zu beschweren." Meint er nachdenklich und blickt den Rest an. Snape kocht innerlich vor Wut. Da kommt doch tatsächlich Potter an, fällt ihm ins Wort und unterbreitet solch einen suspekten Vorschlag. Lächerlich.  
  
"Eine ausgezeichnete Idee Mr. Potter. Dann schreibe ich mal die zu verteilenden Aufgaben auf." Kommt es von Lupin und er wirft Snape einen triumphierenden Blick zu. Dieser presst nur sauer die Lippen zusammen und setzt sich wieder. Keine 5 Minuten später geht Professor Lupin mit einer Schüssel durch den Raum und jeder darf sich einen Schnipsel rausfischen.  
  
"Nein! Auf keinen Fall!" schreit Snape auf und springt entrüstet vom Sofa auf. Alle Anwesenden sehen ihn erstaunt an.  
  
"Lupin! Wenn sie allen ernstes glauben, dass ich mich in die Küche stelle und koche, dann haben sie sich aber geschnitten. Ich verlange einen neuen Zettel." Keift dieser aufgebracht und wirft Professor Lupin einen drohenden Blick zu  
  
"Tut mir Leid Professor Snape, aber beim Loseziehen wird nichts ausgetauscht. Jeder ist für sein Glück selbst verantwortlich. Zumal sie sich doch freuen können. So lernen sie auch neue 'Mixturen' kennen." Wirft dieser grinsend ein und entfaltet seinen Zettel. Kurz darauf weicht ihm die Farbe aus dem Gesicht.  
  
"Abwaschen!?" kommt es in einem schrillen Ton von ihm und er schluckt hart, als er Snapes siegessicheres Grinsen erblickt.  
  
"Nun... ich hoffe sie bekommen keine Spülhände Lupin." Meint dieser gehässig. Wütend zerknüllt Lupin seinen Zettel und würde sich jetzt am liebsten selbst in den Hintern treten, da er ja vorher noch so große Töne gespuckt hat, von wegen 'es wird nichts getauscht'.  
  
Ron hat zusammen mit Blaise Wäschedienst und guckt mindestens genauso begeistert drein wie Professor Lupin. Neville hat Badezimmerputzen abbekommen, wobei er ein ziemlich angewidertes Gesicht zieht, sehr zum Vergnügen von Draco, der sich natürlich freut, dass er nicht mit der Klobürste bewaffnet durch die Gegend latschen muss. Grinsend entfaltet er seinen Zettel und erstarrt.  
  
"Wie bitte? Gartendienst? Ich soll im Dreck wühlen!" entfährt es ihm in einem piepsig-schrillen Ton. Dieser Anblick verursacht daraufhin einen Lachanfall bei den Gryffindors die sich bei dem Gedanken: Draco Malfoy in Gummistiefeln, dreckigen Klamotten mit Harke und Gießkanne in der Hand nicht mehr halten können und laut lachen auf dem Boden sitzen.  
  
Harry wischt sich eine Lachträne weg und sieht auf seinen Zettel, wobei ihm das Lachen gründlich vergeht.  
  
"Nee oder? Wieso denn Gartendienst? Kann Malfoy doch auch alleine machen." Meint er maulend und verzieht sein Gesicht zu einer Schnute.  
  
"Der Garten ist immerhin ziemlich groß Mr. Potter und das schafft Mr. Malfoy bestimmt nicht alleine. Zumal ja auch 2 Leute für die Wäsche benötigt werden." Meint Professor Lupin und versucht die Gemüter einigermaßen zu beruhigen.  
  
Crabbe und Goyle haben den Einkaufsdienst erwischt, sehr zu ihrer Seelenfreude. Na dann wird bestimmt keiner Verhungern. Seamus hat hingegen die Ehre erhalten das Haus zu putzen, was heißt Staubsaugen und wischen.  
  
"Das ist unfair. Wieso muss ich das Meiste machen?" entrüstet stampft er mit dem Fuß auf und will die Sache ausdiskutieren als ihm Professor Snape einen tödlichen Blick zuwirft.  
  
"Mr. Finnigan. Sie haben sich an ihre Aufgaben zu halten wie alle anderen auch. Da brauchen wir gar nicht zu diskutieren." Und wenn Snape diesen Blick drauf hat, dann ist es ratsam nicht zu wiedersprechen, also setzt sich Seamus innerlich fluchend zurück auf seinen Sessel.  
  
Nachdem alle Aufgaben verteilt worden sind heißt es nun. Rein ins Vergnügen, was für Snape soviel bedeutet wie: Rein in die Küche, denn es ist bereits halb 12 durch und immerhin kommt das Mittagessen nicht von selbst auf den Tisch.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
So, das war Kapitel 3. ^^  
  
Hoffe mal, dass er euch genauso gut gefällt wie die vorherigen 2. o.o  
  
So, ich kuller jetzt ins Badezimmer. Noch nen schönen Abend und schreibt mir schön viele Kommis. (brauche immer nen Tritt in den Hintern, damit ich weiter schreibe. =_= )  
  
By Klein Dilly ("^^) 


	4. ’Moderne Cuisine’ oder ’Was kriecht da i...

*reinkuller*  
  
So... ich glaube ich habe genügend Tritte (vor allem feste) in den Hintern bekommen. Hat anscheinend auch etwas gebracht, denn hier ist Kapitel 4. Also quäle ich euch weiter mit meinem 'Humor' wenn ich das überhaupt so nennen kann. ^^""  
  
Die Sache mit Blaise hat sich anscheinend erledigt. Ich persönlich lese auch zu 70% dauernd, dass er ein Kerl ist.. aber ich dachte auch Blaise wär ein Mädel.. ach egal. Ist ja jetzt auch Wurscht.  
  
Ich bedanke mich für die lieben Kommis *knuddelz* und für die (hoffe ich doch mal) gut gemeinten Arschtritte. ^-^"""  
  
Die Frage, wie viele Teile ich schreiben werde kann ich nur schwer beantworten, da ich nicht weiß wie lange mein Interesse an der Story besteht und wie groß die Nachfrage danach ist. Aber so grob über den Daumen genommen... zwischen 20 und 40. o.O  
  
Und nun ohne großes Drumherumgelaber... hier der 4. Teil  
  
Viel Spaß beim Lesen.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kapitel 4: 'Moderne Cuisine' oder 'Was kriecht da im Salat herum?'  
  
~~~  
  
Ratlos steht Snape vor dem Kochbuch, welches noch von heute Vormittag auf dem Küchentisch liegt und wirft einen abwertenden Blick auf den roten Lederrücken. /Mist./ denkt er säuerlich und schlägt seufzend das Buch auf. Äußerst verärgert blättert er sich durch das Inhaltsverzeichnis. /Vorspeisen... kaltes Dessert... Gebratenes... Gebackenes... Nachspeisen... Salate.... bei Merlin das kann doch nur ein schlechter Scherz sein./  
  
Mit einem unzufriedenen Gesichtsausdruck legt er das Buch beiseite und öffnet den Kühlschrank. Hilflos lässt er seinen Blick über den eher bescheiden gefüllten Schrank wandern und seufzt laut.  
  
"Wie soll man denn etwas kochen, wenn der Kühlschrank leer ist?" ruft er verzweifelt aus und knallt die Kühlschranktür zu. Na das kann ja was werden. Unruhig wuselt er durch die Küche auf der Suche nach etwas Essbarem. Zufällig wandert sein Blick hinüber zum Fenster, von welchem aus er einen schönen Blick in den Garten hat.  
  
/Salat.../ grübelnd wirft er einen verstohlenen Blick ins Wohnzimmer. Anscheinend scheinen alle anderen was besseres zu tun zu haben, als ihn zu beobachten. So leise wie möglich nimmt er sich ein Messer aus einer Schublade, schnappt sich eines der kleinen Bastkörbchen und verschwindet durch die Terrassentür hinaus in den Garten.  
  
Währenddessen ist Neville damit beschäftigt seine Maus vor Seamus in Sicherheit zu bringen, der alles daran setzt das kostbare Bombardierungsmaterial wieder in seinen Besitz zu bringen. Lassen wir ihm das Vergnügen.  
  
Nicht weit von den Beiden entfernt sitzt Ron seit einer geschlagenen halben Stunde mit Blaise am Esszimmertisch und versucht diesen dazu zu überreden die Wäsche zu bügeln. Dieser scheint von dieser Idee allerdings wenig begeistert zu sein, da er Ron nur den Vogel zeigt. Schön, wenn der Slytherin Krieg wollte, dann bitte. Dann soll er sich aber auch später nicht wundern, wenn er mal ein paar nasse Socken um die Ohren geschmissen bekommt. Äußerst ungehalten starrt er den Dunkelhaarigen an.  
  
/Idiot... sehe ich ja gar nicht ein... kann ja nicht mal bügeln.../ Rons Blick wandert zu Blaises Gesicht. Dieser ist gerade damit beschäftigt sich Rons 'sogenannten' Wäscheaufteilungsplan durchzulesen, wobei er allerdings kläglich scheitert, da er nicht besonders gut in Hieroglyphen entziffern ist. Er hebt seinen Blick vom Papier und sieht auf. Für wenige Sekunden treffen sich ihre Blicke und Beide bemerken, wie ihre Wangen leicht rosa werden.  
  
/Mist./ Leise fluchend steht Ron auf und geht zurück ins Wohnzimmer, wo er beinahe mit Neville zusammenstößt, der immer noch auf der Flucht vor dem Mäusedieb ist. /St. Mungo bekommt Konkurrenz./ denkt Ron grinsend.  
  
Blaise wirft ihm noch einen verwirrten Blick nach und seufzt dann erleichtert auf. /Man... was war denn das gerade?/ nervös greift er nach dem Bleistift und beginnt das ohnehin überflüssige Blatt zu bekritzeln.  
  
Bei Harry und Draco sieht es auch nicht gerade viel besser aus. Eben wird lautstark darüber diskutiert, wer wann die Blumen zu gießen, den Rasen zu mähen und das Unkraut zu zupfen hat.  
  
"Wenn du allen Ernstes denkst, dass ich auf dem Boden rumrutsche, dann hast du dich aber gewaltig geschnitten Potter!" keift Draco säuerlich und betont Harrys Nachnamen besonders abwertend.  
  
"Und wenn du denkst Malfoy, dass ich den ganzen Garten allein auf Fordermann bringe, dann ist der Osterhase mit dem Weihnachtsmann verheiratet!" faucht Harry wütend zurück.  
  
Für einen Moment herrscht Stille, bis Draco fragend eine Augenbraue hebt und Harry verwirrt mustert.  
  
"Osterhase mit Weihnachtsmann? Wie jetzt?" mit einem äußerst dümmlichen Gesichtsausdruck, der sogar Crabbe und Goyle alle Ehre gemacht hätte, kratzt sich Draco am Hinterkopf.  
  
Ein leichtes Lächeln breitet sich auf Harrys Lippen aus. Diesen verdutzen Gesichtsausdruck bei dem Slytherin zu sehen ist irgendwie... /..süß.../ kaum hat der den Gedanken zu Ende gedacht steigt ihm die Schamröte ins Gesicht. /Oh bei Merlin... ich glaube mir wird schlecht. Das habe ich doch jetzt nicht wirklich gedacht.../ verwirrt schüttelt Harry seinen Kopf um diesen frei von 'gewissen blonden Jungen' zu bekommen.  
  
Draco nutzt den Moment der Unbeachtung und macht sich aus dem Staub ehe ihn jemand zusammen mit diesem Irren erwischt. Genervt begibt er sich ins Esszimmer wo Blaise immer noch damit beschäftigt ist das Blatt mit dem Bleistift zu durchlöchern. /Sind denn jetzt alle am durchdrehen?/ mit den Nerven am Ende sinkt Draco auf einen der Stühle nieder.  
  
Und was machen Crabbe und Goyle? Die sind gerade damit beschäftigt ihre Einkaufsliste zu vervollständigen, wobei ihnen alle 5 Minuten etwas einfällt, was sie auch noch gebrauchen können. Schließlich muss ja der Chefkoch, sprich Professor Snape auch nen vollen Kühlschrank haben, wenn er schon kochen soll.  
  
Besagter Professor befindet sich immer noch im Garten wo er gerade den letzen Strang einer kleinen, stacheligen Pflanze abschneidet.  
  
"Na wer sagt's denn..." ein zufriedenes Grinsen breitet sich auf seinem Gesicht aus und er erhebt sich wieder vom Boden. /Und wehe es wagt einer sich zu beschweren./ denkt er mürrisch, schnappt sich sein Körbchen mit dem gefundenen Grünzeug und begibt sich zurück in die Küche. Kaum einen Fuß in diese hineingesetzt, will er am liebsten wieder rücklings hinauslaufen. /Der hat mir gerade noch gefehlt./ genervt stöhnt Snape auf als er Lupin am Küchentisch sitzen sieht.  
  
"Ich habe mich schon gewundert wo sie abgeblieben sind." Kommt es von diesem und er lugt neugierig in den Korb. Schwerer Fehler.  
  
"Lupin! Raus aus der Küche! Solange ich hier kochen soll, hat niemand diese zu betreten!" fährt er den braunhaarigen Lehrer an und deutet mit einem 'Komm mir zu Nahe und ich beiße dich' - Blick auf die Küchentür.  
  
Von dieser freundlichen Aufforderung ganz hin und weg räumt Lupin maulend das Feld und begibt sich ins Esszimmer wo er Blaise und Draco vortrifft. Sein Blick wandert über den Boden und bleibt an Crabbe und Goyle kleben, die immer noch vor dem Geschirrschrank sitzen und ihre Liste erweitern. Harry und Ron haben wieder mit Schachspielen angefangen, wobei es nicht so aussieht, dass Harry seine Miesen wieder ausbügeln kann.  
  
Gut 20 Minuten später ertönt aus der Küche ein lautes. "Essen!"  
  
Wie auf Kommando springen alle auf und überschlagen sich beinahe, so eilig haben sie es in die Küche zu kommen. Schließlich gabs ja nur aufgeweichte Cornflakes zum Frühstück und da wird doch ein richtiger Mann nicht satt von. Mit großen Hungeraugen sitzen alle am Tisch und warten darauf, dass Professor Snape endliche die große Schüssel auf den Tisch stellt, in welcher er gerade noch rumrührt. Mit einem 'Ich bin ja so stolz auf mich und wehe ihr esst nicht' - Blick stellt er die Schüssel auf den Tisch und setzt sich.  
  
Neugierig starren alle auf das Grünzeug, welches eher so aussieht, als ob es sie gleich anspringen wird. Doch was ist das?  
  
Einige Sekunden sitzen sie nur starr da bis Crabbe die Stille bricht.  
  
"Wasn das?" etwas verdutzt langt er mit seiner Hand zwischen die grünen Blätter und holt etwas bohnenförmiges Weißes hervor. Der Rest der Gruppe starrt immer noch auf den 'sogenannten' Salat und irgendwie ist der plötzliche Heißhunger vergangen. Nun ja. Die Raupe auf Crabbes Hand ist bestimmt satt geworden. Na dann. Bon Appétit.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
So, dass wars mal wieder.  
  
Ich hoffe mal, dass es euch gefallen hat und ich niemanden mit diesem Mist vergrault habe. Wenn ihr was hierzu zu sagen habt( was ich doch hoffe) schreibt mir 'n Kommi hierzu.  
  
Brauche halt Druck. ^^""  
  
Also dann. Cya next Part.  
  
Klein Dilly ("^^) 


	5. Zeigt her eure Shorts Strippoker um Mit...

So, ich will ja meine Leser nicht so lange warten lassen. Hier ist also Kapitel 5. Hoffe es gefällt euch obwohl es an manchen Stellen recht abgedreht ist. -.-"  
  
Ja... einige Sache sind vielleicht ein bissle eigenartig aber es soll ja auch nur eine Verarsche-FF sein. ^^"  
  
Sei also nicht so streng mit der Klein Dilly. O.o  
  
So, an dieser Stelle erst mal ein großes Danke an all die, die sich diesen Schwachsinn antun und auch so liebe Kommis dazu schreiben. Thx. ^-^  
  
Und ohne weiter um den heißen Brei herum zu labern, hier Kapitel 5.  
  
Viel Spaß beim Lesen.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kapitel 5 : Zeigt her eure Shorts - Strippoker um Mitternacht  
  
~~~  
  
"Hunger..." regungslos liegt Ron auf dem Sofa, den Kopf gen Boden gerichtet und die Beine über die Lehne geschmissen. Seine roten Haare fallen ihm wild ins Gesicht und seine Arme hängen schlaff auf dem Boden. Sein großes Pech ist es, dass heute Sonntag ist und Crabbe und Goyle erst morgen dazu kommen werden, ihre Einkaufsliste in Nahrungsmittel umzusetzen.  
  
Jammernd wälzt er sich auf dem Sofa hin und er und brummelt verzweifelt vor sich hin. "Herr Gott Weasley! Iss Salat und halt die Klappe!" kommt es von Draco der schon sichtlich genervt gegenüber von ihm sitzt und verzweifelt versucht sich auf sein Buch zu konzentrieren.  
  
Ron wirft ihm einen bitterbösen Blick zu und flucht leise vor sich hin. /Typisch Slytherin. Müssen immer wieder ihren Senf dazu geben./ denkt Ron wütend und beginnt an seinem Hemdkragen zu lutschen. /Senf... Würstchen mit Senf und Toast.../ ein lautes Magenknurren erfüllt das Wohnzimmer und alle Anwesenden werfen ihm einen perplexen Blick zu.  
  
Snape verzieht mürrisch das Gesicht. Immerhin ist es ja nicht seine Schuld, wenn dieses undankbare Pack 'seinen' Salat verschmäht, welchen er auf so 'mühsame' Weise zusammengesammelt hat. Aber das interessiert ja mal wieder keinen. Sein einziger Trost ist der, dass Lupin nun die ganzen Schüsseln säubern darf, die er 'zufälligerweise' aus einem Anflug von Rache mal eben alle eingepanscht hat. Selbst schuld.  
  
Bei dem Gedanken wie der braunhaarige Lehrer am Waschbecken steht und mit Gummihandschuhen die Schüsseln putzen darf lässt den Zaubertränkelehrer leicht grinsen.  
  
Neville ist derweil damit beschäftigt sein Schild, an welchem er schon gute 15 Minuten rumbastelt zu verschönern. Das er dabei neugierig von Seamus beobachtet wird missfällt ihm sehr. Nervös blickt er ab und zu auf, nur um gleich darauf wieder auf sein Bild zu starren.  
  
/Was macht der Idiot da?/ langsam neugierig geworden erhebt sich Draco von seinem Sessel und geht an Harry vorbei, der halb dösend vor dem Kamin liegt. Was er nicht merkt ist, dass der schwarzhaarige Gryffindor ihn aus den Augenwinkeln her beobachtet.  
  
Mit schnellen Schritten geht er auf Neville zu, der anscheinend immer noch nicht registriert hat, dass der blonde Slytherin nun fast hinter ihm steht. Mit einer schnelle Handbewegung reißt Draco ihm das Papier weg und wirft einen abwertenden Blick darauf. Von dieser Aktion überhaupt nicht begeistert springt Neville auf und versucht sein Heiligtum wieder an sich zu bringen. Aber zu spät. Draco ist bereits in schallendes Gelächter ausgebrochen und taumelt lachend zu Blaise hinüber der ihm nur einen fragenden Blick zuwirft. Kaum einen Blick auf das Papier geworfen fängt auch dieser an zu lachen. Neville, inzwischen rot wie Rons Haare, starrt hilflos zu den beiden Slytherins hinüber die nun die gesamte Aufmerksamkeit auf sich gezogen haben. Unter einigen Lachanfällen versucht Draco einen halbwegs deutlichen Satz zusammenzubringen.  
  
"Gep... gepinkelt ... wird im.. im Sitzen... oder.. wenigstens... gut zielen... ich glaubs nicht..." nach Luft ringend setzt er sich zu Blaise auf das kleinere Sofa und stützt seinen Kopf gegen dessen Schulter. Dieser beißt sich auch schon auf die Fingerknochen um jetzt nicht wieder laut aufzulachen. Crabbe und Goyle blicke leicht irritiert drein, wobei die anderen Gryffindors sich auch nur schlecht ein Lachen verkneifen können.  
  
"Was.. was glaubst du Longbottom? Das wir absichtlich... auf den... Boden pissen?" sagt Blaise lachend, woraufhin der Rest auch in ein lautes Gelächter ausbricht. Professor Snape wirft der Schülerschaft nur einen skeptischen Blick zu und erhebt sich. Das muss er sich nicht antun. Pubertäre Zauberer in einem Schwall von Lachanfällen. Da hat er doch mehr davon Lupin beim Spülen zuzugucken.  
  
"Neville... nett.... gemeint, aber ganz... blöd sind wir auch nicht." kommt es dann von Harry der zusammengekrümmt vor dem Kamin liegt und sich den Bauch hält. Crabbe und Goyle sehen sich fragend an.  
  
"Öhm... warum lacht ihr?" fragt Goyle plötzlich und kurz darauf verstummen alle. Draco stöhnt innerlich auf und schlägt sich mit der Hand vor den Kopf. Wie doof kann ein Mensch sein? 1. Schritt: Wie stelle ich dämliche Fragen?  
  
Kopfschüttelnd richtet er sich wieder auf und wirft Neville sein Blatt zu, welcher mucksmäuschenstill im Wohnzimmer steht, mit knallrotem Kopf und einem 'Ihr müsst ja nicht das Klo schrubben' - Blick im Gesicht.  
  
Während sich die Lage im Wohnzimmer wieder etwas beruhigt hat ist Snape damit beschäftigt das Geschirr zu kontrollieren, welches zu seinem Missvergnügen sogar sauber ist.  
  
/Es muss doch irgendwo ein Fleck sein./ unzufrieden beäugt er eine Schüssel nach der anderen, wobei er von Lupin neugierig beobachtet wird.  
  
"Was soll das werden wenn es fertig ist?" fragt er den dunkelhaarigen Lehrer, welcher verschreckt seinen Blick von dem Schneidebrett wendet. Muss er ihn denn so erschrecken indem er einfach anfängt zu sprechen ohne es vorher zu beantragen? Nein, dass ist doch wirklich nicht nötig gewesen.  
  
Der Rest des Tages verläuft recht ereignislos. Abendessen gabs leider keins, da Snape darauf bestand, dass entweder der Salat gegessen oder bis morgen gewartet werden muss, da dann der Kühlschrank wieder voll ist. Erstaunlicherweise war die Mehrheit fürs hungern. Nunja. Wer nicht will der hat schon.  
  
Gegen 23 Uhr, als die Lehrer bereits auf ihre Zimmer verschwunden waren erheb sich Blaise von seinem Stuhl und baut sich in der Mitte des Zimmers auf.  
  
"So... wer spielt ne Runde Poker mit?" fragt er schließlich. Alle Anwesenden wenden sich ihm interessiert zu.  
  
"Und um was pokern wir?" fragt Ron interessiert, wobei er diese Frage nach einigen Sekunden bereut, da Draco grinsend von seinem Sessel aufsteht und sich zu Blaise gesellt.  
  
"Na Strippoker. Was denkst du denn Weasley? Mit Geld geht s ja etwas schlecht... da fehlen dir nämlich die nötigen Mittel zu." Meint der Slytherin höhnisch und fängt sich einen tödlichen Blick von Ron ein, der schon kurz davor ist auf den Blonden loszugehen, aber im letzen Moment von Harry und Seamus zurückgehalten wird.  
  
"Also... wer von euch Memmen spielt mit?" fragt Draco nachdem Ruhe eingekehrt ist und wird kurz darauf mit vernichtenden Blicken zugeschüttet.  
  
"Wenn, dann spielen wir alle mit." Meint Harry bestimmend und blickt den Rest aus seinem Haus ernst an. Diese nicken zustimmend wenden sich wieder Draco zu, der breit grinsend auf diese hinabsieht.  
  
"Schön... Blaise hol mal die Karten." Sagt er schließlich und deutet Crabbe und Goyle an, die Sofas etwas auseinander zu schieben, damit sie mehr Platz auf dem Boden haben.  
  
"Ähm.. ich kann kein Poker..." sagt Neville plötzlich. Alle sehen ihn entgeistert an und seufzen leise auf. Na das kann ja was werden.  
  
"Wie wäre es denn mit MauMau?" fragt der Kleine weiter und blickt die anderen mit großen Augen an.  
  
"MauMau? Willst du und verarschen Longbottom?" fährt Draco ihn aufgebracht an. Er soll MauMau spielen? Er? Ein Malfoy? Wieso spielen sie nicht gleich alle eine Runde Ringel-Ringel-Reihe?  
  
"Warum nicht? Das kann bestimmt jeder." Meint Seamus dann und auch der Rest scheint damit einverstanden zu sein, sehr zum Missvergnügen von Draco da ihm sogar Blaise in den Rücken gefallen ist. Aber gut. Wenn die anderen es so wollen. Bitte. Was soll da schon schief gehen?  
  
Nach gut 10 Spielrunden bereut er diesen Endschluss allerdings, da er als einziger schon seine Socken, seinen Gürtel und sein Shirt los ist. /Mist.. das geht doch wohl nicht an, dass ich 4 Mal verliere./ wütend kaut er auf seiner Unterlippe herum und starrt säuerlich auf sein schmächtiges Blatt. Neville scheint bis jetzt das Glück gefressen zu haben, da bis jetzt noch keine Runde verloren hat.  
  
"...Malfoy! 4 ziehen!" schreit Ron plötzlich und reißt den Blonden aus seinen Gedanken. Irritiert blickt dieser auf den Stapel und schluckt hart. Das kann doch jetzt nur ein Witz sein. Und wenn man mal ne 7 braucht ist keine da. Wo bleibt denn da die Gerechtigkeit? Das verstößt doch gegen alle Malfoy - Schutzgesetze. Murrend nimmt er sich die Karten vom Stapel und sortiert diese in sein 'volles' Blatt ein.  
  
"MauMau!" ruft Crabbe auf und wirft die letzte Karte auf den Stapel. Na wunderbar. Sogar diese Torfnase ist besser als er.  
  
"So.. ich glaube wir brauchen gar nicht zusammenzuzählen... ich sehe jetzt schon wer die höchste Punktzahl auf der Hand hat." Meint Seamus und grinst Draco fies an. Dieser schluckt hart und sieht an sich herab.  
  
/Hose oder Hemd? Hose oder Hemd?/ ein kurzes Blick in die Runde genügt und er entscheidet sich für sein Hemd. Langsam fliegt der dunkelgrüne Stoff auf den kleinen Kleiderhaufen, welcher zu 70% aus seinen Klamotten besteht.  
  
Gegen 1 Uhr sieht die Lage allerdings schon anders aus. Dracos Pechsträhne scheint weitergewandert zu sein und hat sich anscheinend bei Harry eingenistet, da dieser in seiner dunkelblauen Shorts und seinem weißen Hemd auf dem Boden sitzt. Der Rest, abgesehen von Draco, der mittlerweile nur noch seine schwarze Shorts trägt, hat seine Hose noch an. Aber was nicht ist kann ja noch werden.  
  
/Wenn ich wieder verliere bin ich gewaltig in der Zwickmühle.../ nervös blickt Draco in die Runde, wobei er erleichtert aufatmet, als er Harrys volles Blatt sieht. Da stehen die Chancen ja gar nicht mal so schlecht, dass er diese Runde heil übersteht.  
  
Harry scheint das Wasser auch langsam bis zum Hals zu stehen, da dieser auch einen besorgten Blick durch die Runde wirft, wobei er sich selbst in Gedanken verflucht, als er sich dabei erwischt, wie er auf Dracos Torso glotzt. /Selbstkontrolle! Du Idiot! Guck weg!/ Er kneift einmal fest die Augen zusammen und versucht das Bild, welches sich langsam in sein Gedächtnis einbrennt zu vertreiben.  
  
"MauMau!" ruft Ron grinsend und wirft seine letzte Karte auf den Boden. Etwas sauer blickt Harry seinen 'sogenannten' besten Freund an, welcher ihn gerade ein Stück mehr an den Abgrund gedrängt hat. Sowas nennt sich Freund! Einfach das Spiel zu beenden, wo er doch genau sieht, dass er noch die Hand voller Karten hat. Sauerei.  
  
Murrend zieht Harry sein Hemd aus und wirft es auf den Kleiderhaufen. Na dann Prost Mahlzeit. Innerlich triumphierend lächelnd sieht Draco den Gryffindor an, und kann leider nicht verhindern, dass sich einige 'unfeine' Gedanken in seinem Kopf breit machen. /Das ist Potter! Reiß dich zusammen!/ ermahnt er sich selbst und teilt die Karten für die nächste Runde aus.  
  
Eine halbe Stunde ist das Glück den Beiden hold, bis plötzlich.  
  
"Auf keinen Fall!" schreit Draco entrüstet auf. Es kann doch wohl nicht angehen, dass er und Harry die gleiche Punktzahl haben. Warum immer auf die armen, kleinen, blonden Slytherins? Warum bei Merlin?  
  
"Ich finde, dass wir bei Gleichstand unsere Sachen anbehalten dürfen." Meint Harry bestimmend und blickt hilfesuchend in die Runde.  
  
"Genau.. Gleichstand und wir behalten unsere Sachen. Da muss ich dem Narbengesicht zustimmen." Fügt Draco eifrig hinzu und fängt sich einen säuerlichen Blick von Harry ein. Das breite Grinsen auf den Gesichtern der anderen Spieler lässt die Beiden allerdings schlucken.  
  
" Nichts ist. Beide verloren, beide Hosen runter!" ruft Blaise laut auf und grinst breit. Draco wirft seinem angeblichen Freund einen vernichtenden Blick zu und murmelt einige abfällige Bemerkungen vor sich hin.  
  
"Ach.. ich wette Malfoy traut sich das nicht! Bestimmt hat er was zu verbergen!" meint Ron gehässig und sieht mit Freuden, wie die Farbe aus dem Gesicht des Slytherins weicht.  
  
"Ach ja? Wenn Potter angeblich so mutig ist, warum macht er dann nicht den Anfang?" kommt es plötzlich von Crabbe. Draco sieht ihn etwas erstaunt an. So eine gekonterte Antwort? Und das auch noch von Crabbe? Hat er was nicht mitgekriegt?  
  
"Na los Harry. Zeig es dem Großmaul." Kommt es dann von Seamus. "Komm schon Draco. Zeig denen Mal wie ein echter Mann aussieht!" wirft Blaise ein und einige Sekunden später werden die Beiden von ihren Häusern regelrecht angefeuert. Sie werfen sich einen kurzen Blick zu und atmen einmal tief ein.  
  
"Angst Potter?" fragt Draco in einem so lässigen Ton wie er es in diesem Moment hinbekommt.  
  
"Träum weiter." Kommt es wenig überzeugend von Harry und beide schließen kurz die Augen. Wie auf Kommando greifen sie Beide an ihre Hosenbünde und ziehen sich das letzte bisschen Stoff vom Leibe.  
  
Einen Moment herrscht Stille. Im ersten Moment glauben die Beiden, dass die anderen geschockt von ihrem 'Körperbau' sind, bis sie plötzlich einen entsetzen Aufschrei hinter sich vernehmen. Erschrocken drehen sie sich um und erblicken ihre Lehrer, welche von dem lauten Geschrei anscheinend wach geworden sind. Peinlich berührt greifen sie sich ihre Short und stolpern in verschiedene Richtungen hinaus aus dem Wohnzimmer. Harry verschanzt sich in der Abstellkammer wobei Draco sich in der Speisekammer niederlässt. Na da soll sie mal einer wieder hervorholen.  
  
Lupin blickt mit großen Augen durch die Runde, wobei Snape kurz vorm explodieren ist. So schnell es geht, raffen die Schüler ihre Sachen zusammen und verkrümeln sich auf ihre Zimmer. Kurz darauf kehrt Ruhe ein. Und Draco und Harry? Die sitzen immer noch beschämt in ihren Unterschlüpfen und warten bis sich die Lage entschärft hat. Na dann wünsche ich eine Gute Nacht.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
So und Schluß!  
  
Na was meint ihr? Wars schlimm? Gehöre ich eingesperrt? Sagt schon!!!! @__@  
  
Meine Wenigkeit wartet jetzt erst einmal auf Kommis, denn ohne diese schreibe ich nicht weiter. Muss ja schließlich wissen, ob nach diesem Teil noch jemand an einer Fortsetzung Interesse hat. O.o  
  
By Klein Dilly ("^^) 


	6. Des Einen Freud ist des Anderen Leid

Tadaaa!!! Und weiter geht's. ^^  
  
Vielen Dank für die lieben Kommis zum letzen Teil. *alle-abknuddel*  
  
Freut mich wirklich, dass euch mein abgedroschener Humor gefällt. ^^"  
  
Nun, da ich nicht groß was zu sagen habe, hier gleich mal Kapitel 6.  
  
Vie Spaß beim Lesen.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kapitel 6: Des Einen Freud ist des Anderen Leid  
  
~~~  
  
Der Montagmorgen verläuft alles andere als ruhig. Angefangen damit, dass Harry und Draco sich des Nachts nicht mehr in ihre Zimmer getraut haben. Dem entsprechend sehen sie morgens auch aus. Dunkle Augenringe zieren ihre Gesichter und mit einem äußert verschlafenen Blick tapsen sie gegen halb Neun aus ihren Unterschlüpfen. Der Rest der WG hat sich bereits in der Küche niedergelassen, wo sie schon gespannt auf Crabbe und Goyle warten, die in aller Herr Gotts Frühe, sprich um halb 7 aus dem Haus gejagt wurden, damit sie endlich was zu Essen besorgen.  
  
Eine angespannte Stimmung herrscht am Küchentisch. Ron und Blaise werfen sich hin und wieder verstohlene Blicke zu, wobei sie, wenn der Andere zufälligerweise zur gleichen Zeit guckt, rot anlaufen und nervös mit den Fingern auf dem Tisch herumtrommeln. Neville bereitet sich innerlich schon darauf vor das Badezimmer zu säubern, nachdem alle ihre Morgenwäsche hinter sich haben. Aber erst einmal frühstücken. Niemand kann erwarten, dass ein armer Junge, der letzte Nacht ein halbes Trauma erlitten hat, das Badezimmer auf nüchternen Magen putzt.  
  
Seamus stochert derweil mit seinem Messer auf sein Brett ein, wobei er sich vom Rest der Gruppe einen fragenden Blick einfängt. Lupin, der Merlin sei dank noch einen Rest Kaffee gefunden hat sitzt nun schlürfend gegenüber von Snape, der heute mal nicht in Shorts am Tisch sitzt, und wirft dem Zaubertränkelehrer ab und zu einen kurzen Blick zu. Dieser fühlt sich mal wieder äußerst unwohl in seiner Haut und versteckt sich hinter seinem Tagespropheten, mit einem 'Ich bin nicht da' - Blick.  
  
Um halb Neun, betreten wie gesagt Harry und Draco die Küche und ziehen damit erst einmal die gesamte Aufmerksamkeit auf sich. Beschämt blicken die Beiden zu Boden und setzten sich schweigend an den Tisch. Eine unangenehme Stille breitet sich aus und innerlich hoffen die Beiden, dass Professor Snape die Angelegenheit von letzter Nacht vergessen hat. Tja, wer sich auf die Hoffnung verlässt, der ist verlassen.  
  
"Nun... Mr. Potter... Mr. Malfoy.. ich erwarte eine Erklärung." Kommt es von Snape, der seine Zeitung zusammenfaltet und die Beiden bedrohlich anfunkelt. Harry und Draco schlucken hart und irgendwie haben sie das Gefühl, als ob ihnen irgend etwas die Luft abdrückt.  
  
"Wissen sie Snape... ich glaube wir sollten ein bisschen Nachtsicht zeigen. Die jungen Leu..." beginnt Lupin, wird aber noch vor Beendigung seines Satzes von Snape unterbrochen.  
  
"Nachsicht? Lupin! Letzte Nacht wurde hier unten eine Orgie abgehalten und sie sprechen von Nachsicht?" faucht Snape ihn an du wirft ihm einen drohenden Blick zu.  
  
"Wir haben nur MauMau gespielt." Mischt sich plötzlich Neville ein, bereut aber nach wenigen Sekunden seinen Zwischenruf.  
  
"MauMau... MauMau? Seit wann ist es bei diesem Spiel üblich sich die Kleider vom... vom Leibe zu reißen?" den Rest des Satzes bringt er etwas beschämt über die Lippen, versucht aber sich nichts weiter anmerken zu lassen.  
  
"Vom Leibe reißen? Wir wurden doch praktisch dazu gezwungen!" äußern sich Draco und Harry wie aus einem Munde. Einige Sekunden blicken sie alle entgeistert an.  
  
"Ist es denn unsere Schuld wenn ihr Zwei kein MauMau spielen könnt?" kommt es dann von Blaise und er verschränkt beleidigt die Arme.  
  
"Das hat jetzt nichts damit zu tun. Ich verlange zu erfahren, was..." ein lautes Schreien aus dem Flur lässt ihn verstummen.  
  
"Wir sind wieder da!" Crabbe und Goyle scheinen von ihrem Einkauf zurück zu sein, da sich der Geruch von frischen Brötchen im Haus breit macht.  
  
"Essen!" rufen Ron und Seamus wie aus einem Mund und stürzen zur Haustür. Snape, entsetzt darüber, dass man ihn mal wieder nicht hat ausreden lassen, murmelt unverständliche Verwünschungen vor sich hin. Er schreckt allerdings aus seinen Gedanken, als er eine Hand auf seiner Schulter vernimmt.  
  
"Lassen wir es gut sein Severus." Sagt Lupin und lächelt ihn freundlich an. Snape fährt erschrocken herum, als er Lupins Stimme so nahe an seinem Ohr vernimmt, wobei sein Stuhl ins Schwanken gerät und letzen Endes mitsamt Lehrer auf dem Boden landet. Mit einem dumpfen Schmerzensschrei, weil Snape mir dem Kopf gegen eine Topfpflanze geknallt sich, sitzt dieser nun auf dem Boden und reibt sich fluchend den Hinterkopf. Der Rest sieht ihn entsetzt an, wobei sich auf Lupins Gesicht ein besorgter Ausdruck breit macht. Das hatte er ja nicht gewollt.  
  
Ein paar Sekunden später erscheinen Ron, Seamus und Crabbe, gefolgt von Goyle welcher die Brötchen in der Hand hält.  
  
"Hö? Wo ist den Professor Snape?" kommt es von Ron, wobei er den Blicken der anderen folgt und schließlich besagten Professor auf dem Boden findet.  
  
"Lupin... sie... sie..." bringt Snape unter zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor und wirft dem braunhaarigen Mann einen vernichtenden Blick zu. Dieser schluckt leicht und kratzt sich etwas verlegen am Hinterkopf.  
  
"Das tut mir furchtbar Leid Severus." Bringt dieser beschämt hervor und reicht ihm hilfsbereit die Hand.  
  
"Machen. Sie. Das .Nie. Wieder.... und nennen sie mich nicht Severus!" keift er ihn schon wieder in seinem alten schroffen Ton an. Dieser zuckt unter dem plötzlichen Wutausbruch des dunkelhaarigen Lehrers zusammen und hält es für ratsam diesen für den Rest des Vormittages in Frieden zu lassen. Fluchend rappelt Snape sich auf und stellt seinen Stuhl wieder an den Tisch. Alle sehen ihn schweigend an.  
  
"Nun essen sie schon." Schnauzt er den Rest ungehalten an und greift nach seiner Kaffeetasse. Das braucht er diesen nicht 2x zu sagen. Wie eine hungrige Wolfsmeute stürzen sie sich auf die Brötchen und ein paar Minuten später ist nur noch lautes Kauen und Schmatzen im Haus zu vernehmen.  
  
Verdammter Lupin... scheiße tut das weh...Der wird heute Spülen bis ihm die Hände abfaulen. denkt er grimmig und ein fieses Grinsen breitet sich auf seinen Lippen aus, wobei er nicht bemerkt, dass Lupin schon mal ein paar Stühle Sicherheitsabstand zwischen ihnen Beiden lässt, da er Harry bittet mit ihm den Platz zu tauschen. Diesem soll es nur recht sein. Je weiter er von Draco Malfoy wegsitzt, umso besser.  
  
Nach einem ausgiebigen Frühstück, welches sagen und schreibe fast 2 Stunden gedauert hat verlassen die Schüler eilends die Küche. Schließlich muss ja ein Badezimmerbenutzerplan aufgestellt werden. Und da treten schon die ersten Probleme auf.  
  
Draco besteht darauf, dass er das Badezimmer von 8 bis um 9 belegen darf, wobei ihm die Gryffindors alle den Vogel zeigen.  
  
"Du spinnst wohl Malfoy! Deine Nägel kannst du dir auch in deinem Zimmer lackieren!" kommt es von Ron, der ihn spöttisch angrinst.  
  
"Wo ist dein Problem Weasley? Ich denke, dass jemand wie du auch keine halbe Stunde das Badezimmer braucht. Reicht doch, wenn du dich draußen in die Regentonne setzt... dürftest du ja wohl von deinem Zuhause gewohnt sein." Meint Draco verächtlicht. Rons Gesicht läuft rot an und er ballt angespannt die Fäuste.  
  
"Hey... keine Attentate am frühen Morgen..." meint Seamus und packt Ron am Arm, wobei ihn Blaise etwas böse anfunkelt.  
  
"Also.. Neville geht von 7 bis halb 8 ins Bad. Irgendwelche Einwände?" fragt Harry und da keiner was sagt, fasst er das mal als ein 'Nein' auf.  
  
"Gut... von halb 8 bis um 8 bin ich im Badezimmer. Danach ist Malfoy von 8 bis halb 9 und..." als ob er es schon geahnt hat, bricht er den Satz ab und geht einen Schritt zur Seite, da Draco ihm ein Sofakissen per Luftpost zukommen lässt.  
  
Du spinnst wohl Potter! Ich sagte ich brauche eine Stunde!" faucht er den Schwarzhaarigen an und baut sich drohend vor ihm auf.  
  
"Ihr könnt euch ja das Bad teilen... schließlich habt ihr voreinander ja nichts mehr zu verbergen." Meint Blaise plötzlich und grinst die Beiden breit an, wobei diese nunmehr überreifen Tomaten ähneln. Aber wenigstens herrscht jetzt Ruhe.  
  
Und was ist zur gleichen Zeit bei Lupin? Der macht, dass er so schnell wie möglich mit dem Spülen fertig wird, da Snape ihn wie eine Raubkatze belauert und nur darauf wartet, dass der andere Lehrer Mist baut.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
So, dass wars mal wieder...  
  
Und? O.o  
  
Weiter oder nicht? Wollt ihr euch noch mehr von dem hier zumuten?  
  
Was kann ich besser machen? Was ist gut/schlecht?  
  
Muss ich doch wissen, nicht dass ich ständig die selben Fehler mache. -.-""  
  
Nun... bis denne.  
  
By Klein Dilly ("^^) 


	7. Gartenarbeit ist nicht schwer, Wäsche wa...

So, da bin ich wieder. Muahahaha. XD  
  
Nun ja...da ich euch ja nicht so lange warten lassen will, hier das nächste Kapitel. Und dieses mal habe ich einen langen Teil geschrieben. Hoffe er sagt euch auch zu. o.0  
  
Nun denn... viel Spaß beim Lesen. ^^  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kapitel 7: Gartenarbeit ist nicht schwer, Wäsche waschen umso mehr  
  
~~~  
  
Gegen 11 Uhr steht der Badezimmerplan fest. Professor Snape hat man für halb 7 bis um 7 eingeplant, wobei man besagten Professor zwar nicht gefragt hat, aber da dieser ja eh Frühstück machen muss, ist es besser wenn er so früh wie möglich im Bad fertig ist. Danach folgen Neville und Harry mit ihrer halben Stunde und Draco hat seine halbe Stunde auf 45 Minuten verlängern können. Schließlich muss man ja auf sein Äußeres achten und wenn der Rest, der für ihn aus primitiven Neandertaler besteht unbedingt stinken will, dann bitte. Nach ihm kommt dann Crabbe, welcher auch mit einer Viertelstunde hinkommt, was allen anderen nur recht sein kann. Blaise, Ron, Seamus und Goyle haben sich freiwillig bereit erklärt das Badezimmer Abends zu benutzen. Professor Lupin bildet das Schlusslicht und kann um 19.30 Uhr ins Badezimmer. Ob das diesem so recht ist wissen die Schüler zwar nicht, aber es kann niemand von ihnen erwarten, dass sie ihren gerade so gut durchdachten Aufteilungsplan nochmals umändern, nur weil die Lehrer sich nicht anpassen können. So nicht.  
  
"Ok... ich glaube wir sollten mal mit dem Garten anfangen. Bei der Hitze verdorren uns noch die ganzen Pflanzen." Meint Harry und blickt Draco erwartungsvoll an, welcher diesen Blick mit einem beleidigten Schnauben quittiert. Schön, soll der Slytherin eben maulen. Damit kann er sich auch nicht vor seinen Pflichten drücken.  
  
"Hm... wenn ihr zwei den Garten macht, was soll ich dann machen?" fragt Ron etwas ratlos, da er ja keine Lust hat alleine hier herumzulungern während alle anderen mit ihren Arbeiten beschäftigt sind, sprich Seamus saugt die Wohnung durch und Neville poliert das Bad auf Hochglanz. Zu den Lehrern will er sich besser nicht gesellen. Man weiß ja nie, wann Snape wieder am überkochen ist und auf seinen Kollegen losgeht, welcher sich vorsichtshalber schon mal außer Schussbahn gebracht hat.  
  
"Du kannst ja schon mal gucken wie die Waschmaschine funktioniert. Schließlich werden wir nach der Gartenarbeit recht... schmutzig sein." Flötet Harry süßlich und grinst breit, als er Rons schockierten Gesichtsausdruck sieht.  
  
"Wasch...maschine.... muss das sein?" fragt er leicht gequält und wirft einen nervösen Blick zu Blaise hinüber, welcher auch nicht gerade begeistert dreinblickt.  
  
"Ja ihr Zwei Waschweiber. Ab in die Wäschekammer." Witzelt Seamus, wobei er sich vor den 2 fliegenden Sofakissen nicht mehr rechtzeitig retten kann und überrumpelt auf dem Sofa landet.  
  
"Nun aber genug. Gibt doch bald Mittag... bis dahin müssten wir schon mal nen Großteil geschafft haben." Meint Neville plötzlich und zieht einige verwunderte Blicke auf sich.  
  
"Kannst es wohl nicht mehr erwarten das Klo zu putzen Longbottom." Meint Draco sarkastisch und sieht mit Freuden wie der kleine Gryffindor rot anläuft. /Was für ein Idiot./ Draco seufzt gedehnt und schlendert zum Balkon.  
  
"Also.. wir sehen und beim Mittagessen." Sagt Harry knapp und folgt Draco, welcher bereits den Garten betreten hat.  
  
"Großartig. Crabbe... Goyle... wollt ihr nicht auch mal was mitmachen?" fragt Blaise in einem plötzlichen Anfall von Neid. Dass die Beiden nur Einkaufen gehen müssen, während sie hier waschen und bügeln dürfen ist ja mal wieder super ungerecht.  
  
"Nö... wir haben unsere Arbeiten fertig." Erwidert Crabbe grinsend und wendet sich wieder seiner Zeitschrift zu.  
  
/Sind anscheinend doch nicht so blöd./ denkt Blaise enttäuscht und stöhnt genervt auf. Neville hat sich derweil mit einem 'Ich habe gerade in eine Zitrone gebissen' - Blick ins Badezimmer verkrümelt. Seamus ist auf Staubsaugersuche gegangen und lässt Ron und Blaise alleine zurück. Diese werfen sich ein paar nervöse Blicke zu und gehen langsam in Richtung Wäschekammer. Als Ron die Tür öffnet schluckt er erst einmal tief.  
  
"Wieso geht denn hier ne Treppe runter?" fragt er piepsig und blickt Blaise panisch an. Dieser hebt fragend eine Augenbraue und schlendert die Treppe hinunter.  
  
"Wie es aussieht ist die Wäschekammer im Keller. Hoffentlich findet Professor Snape das nicht heraus... nicht dass ich beim Bügeln auch noch aufpassen muss, dass ich keine Reagenzien umreiße." Kommt es von diesem und schon ist er im Dunkeln verschwunden.  
  
/Professor Snape... das ist mir im Prinzip egal... aber in Kellern sind doch immer so... viele... haarige.../ nein, diesen Gedanken wird er nicht zu Ende denken. Soweit kommt es noch, dass er eine Panikattacke vor dem Slytherin bekommt. /Reißt dich zusammen Ron... einatmen...ausatmen.../ Zitternd schließt er die Tür hinter sich und folgt Blaise in den Keller.  
  
Unten angekommen, öffnet er die nächste Tür und betritt einen hell erleuchteten Raum. In einer Ecke stehen 2 Waschmaschinen, an der Decke hängen lauter Leinen worüber man anscheinend die nassen Wäscheteile legen soll. Ein kleines Fenster befindet sich in 2 Meter Höhe. Bestimmt damit die Feuchtigkeit besser rausziehen kann. In einer anderen Ecke steht ein Bügelbrett, welches von Blaise abwertend gemustert wird. Seufzend hockt Ron sich vor eine der Waschmaschinen und sieht sich die vielen verschiedenen Knöpfe an.  
  
/Na dann Prost Mahlzeit./ denkt dieser bitter lächelnd und blickt sich suchend nach einer Gebrauchsanweisung um.  
  
In der Zwischenzeit haben Harry und Draco die Gartenlaube betreten wobei sich Draco angewidert umsieht.  
  
"Der Garten ist ziemlich verwildert.... also ich schlage vor, dass einer von und den Rasen mäht und der andere die Beete durchharkt und bewässert." Meint Harry nachdenklich und sieht sich nach einer geeigneten Harke um. Da er bei seiner Verwandtschaft dauernd den Garten machen durfte, ist er diese Prozedur schon gewöhnt. Ganz anders als Draco der ihn nur giftig anfunkelt.  
  
"Wer hat dich hier zum Oberguru ernannt Potter? Wie wäre es, wenn du den Rasen mähst, die Beete durchharkst und sie auch gleich mit bewässerst, während ich die Liegen austeste?" kommt es von dem Blonden und er wirft dem Schwarzhaarigen einen mafiabossartigen Blick zu.  
  
"Du spinnst wohl. Da ich kaum glaube, dass du im Stande bist mit einem Rasenmäher umzugehen, kannst du die Beete machen." Sagt Harry bestimmend und drückt Draco eine Harke in die Hand welche größer ist als er selbst.  
  
"Bist du bescheuert? Ich krieche doch nicht durch den Dreck. Hier oben." fährt Draco ihn sauer an und zeigt ihm den Vogel. Harry, vollkommen unbeeindruckt, zerrt den Rasenmäher heraus und lässt Draco fluchend und schimpfend in der Laube zurück.  
  
/Mistkerl./ denkt Draco säuerlich und tritt gegen die Gießkanne, welche Harry ihm vor die Füße gestellt hat. Aber es hilft ja nichts. Bevor er sich wieder eine Standpauke von Professor Snape anhören muss, der heute eh schon so 'gut' gelaunt ist, gibt er lieber, wenn auch murrend, klein bei und schlurft mit Harke und Gießkanne beladen nach draußen. /Man, was für eine Hitze./ innerlich fluchend tapst er zu einem der Rosenbeete hinüber und wirft die Gießkanne auf den Boden. Aus den Augenwinkeln beobachtet er Harry, welcher gerade versucht herauszufinden, wie man den Rasenmäher in Gang kriegt.  
  
/Blöder Potter. Der und seine beschissene Idee Lose zu ziehen./ ihm kleinkindmäßig die Zunge rausstreckend wendet sich Draco wieder seiner Harke zu. Mist.  
  
"Aha!" ruft Ron plötzlich auf und Blaise zuckt kurz zusammen bei dem von ihm nicht erwarteten Ausruf.  
  
"Was denn nun? Geht's auch ein paar Nummer leiser?" fährt Blaise ihn aufgebracht an und wirft dem Rothaarigen einen sauren Blick zu.  
  
"Ich habe die Anleitung gefunden. Ich bin ja so gut." Erwidert Ron und sieht mächtig stolz aus.  
  
"Ach nein, wie schön. Wenn du mir jetzt auch noch sagst, dass du weißt wie das Ding funktioniert applaudiere ich." Meint Blaise mit einem ironischen Grinsen auf dem Gesicht, welches Rons Freude mächtig schrumpfen lässt.  
  
"Pfff... als ob du es besser weißt." Kommt es von diesem und er setzt sich beleidigt auf die Waschmaschine, wo er seinen Blick auf das kleine, weiße Heftchen richtet.  
  
Blaise beobachtet ihn aus den Augenwinkel heraus, wobei er unbewusst lächeln muss als er den schmollenden Ausdruck auf Rons Gesicht sieht. /Irgendwie niedlich./ Ein leichter Anflug von Röte schießt ihm ins Gesicht und er wendet sich leise fluchend ab. /Verdammt.../  
  
Ron schielt so unauffällig wie möglich über sein Heft und beobachtet Blaise, welcher leise fluchend am Bügeleisen rumhantiert. Neugierig beobachtet der die Bewegungen des Dunkelhaarigen und schluckt leicht als dieser sich leicht über das Bügelbrett beugt. /Guck weg... Idiot guck weg./ verwirrt schüttelt Ron seinen Kopf und stiert nun geradezu auf die weißen Seiten seines Heftchens.  
  
"Potter! Potter!" laut brüllend und mit seiner Gießkanne wedelnd läuft Draco auf Harry zu, der ihn wegen des lauten Motorgeräusches nicht hören kann. Äußerst ungehalten, da unbeachtet, zieht Draco ihm einen mit der Gießkanne über den Kopf. Einen lauten Schmerzensschrei von sich gebend stellt Harry den Rasenmäher ab und dreht sich laut fluchend zu dem Übeltäter um.  
  
"Sag mal bist du noch ganz gesund?" keift er diesen wütend an und reibt sich den Hinterkopf, welchen bald eine schöne Beule zieren wird. Vielleicht sollte er mit Professor Snape einen Club gründen.  
  
"Ich schreie und schreie und du Idiot hörst mich nicht. Das war notwendig." Meint der Slytherin ungerührt und grinst frech.  
  
/Gleich schlage ich ihm sein blödes Grinsen aus dem Gesicht./ denkt Harry fluchend und starrt seinen Gegenüber sauer an.  
  
"Ich wollte wissen wo ich Wasser herbekomme." Sagt Draco plötzlich und Harry sieht ihn verdattert an.  
  
/Wasser... Wasser.../ Augenzuckend sieht er den Blonden an und ballt seine Faust.  
  
"Wasser? Deswegen schlägst du mir mit der Kanne den Schädel ein?" fährt er Draco aufgebracht an, welcher den plötzlichen Wutausbruch des Gryffindors nicht ganz nachvollziehen kann.  
  
"Ja." Sagt er knapp und sieht Harry mit großen Augen an. Dieser ist schon kurz vorm Zusammenbruch. Warum unter Merlins Namen muss er ausgerechnet mit Draco Malfoy Gartendienst haben? Warum immer er? Stöhnend lässt er seine Schultern hängen und deutet auf einen Wasserhahn der aus der Hauswand ragt.  
  
"Na geht doch. Warum nicht gleich Potty." Sagt Draco und lächelt ihn süßlich an, während er seine Gießkanne schnappt und mit dieser zum Wasserhahn stolziert.  
  
/Potty... Potty gibt dir gleich mal einen Tritt in deinen süßen Arsch du arroganter... süßer Arsch? So fest hat er doch auch nicht zugeschlagen/ kopfschüttelnd wendet sich Harry wieder seinem Rasenmäher zu, wirft aber trotzdem hin und wieder einen Blick auf Draco, welcher mit der Gießkanne dauernd zwischen Beet und Wasserhahn hin und her wuselt. /Irgendwie sieht er ja schon niedlich aus... aaaah! Jetzt ist aber gut. Jetzt gibt ruhe..../ murrend wendet er den Rasenmäher mit welchem er beinahe einen kleinen Baum niedergemäht hat.  
  
"Wenn ich diesen Knopf drücke müsste theoretisch..." Ron wirft wieder einen Blick in sein Heft und hebt fragend eine Augenbraue. Warum sieht der Knopf im Heft ganz anders aus, als der an der Waschmaschine? Wollen ihn die Gebrauchsanleitungshersteller verarschen?  
  
"So... ich weiß jetzt wie das Bügeleisen funktioniert... jetzt muss ich nur noch bügeln lernen." Kommt es plötzlich von Blaise, welcher auf einmal vollkommen unerwartet hinter Ron steht, welcher erschrocken versucht aus seiner Hocke hochzukommen, aber am Ende nur auf dem Boden landet.  
  
"Herr Gott. Piep nächstes Mal, bevor du dich hinter mich schleichst Zabini." Faucht Ron ihn ungehalten an und zieht sich an der Waschmaschine hoch.  
  
"Und.. immer noch nicht weiter?" fragt dieser ungerührt, wobei ihn Ron einen vernichtenden Blick zuwirft.  
  
"Ich habe auch ein paar Knöpfe mehr als du." Wütend wendet er sich wieder dem Blechkasten zu und tritt einmal dagegen um seiner Wut freien Lauf zu lassen.  
  
"Nana... die Waschmaschine kann auch nichts dafür wenn du zu blöd bist Weasley." Meint Blaise in einem stichelnden Ton. Das war zuviel. Mit einem sauren Gesichtsausdruck dreht Ron sich um, damit er dem Slytherin mal ganz freundschaftlich in die Fresse hauen kann.  
  
Da er aber nicht geahnt hat, dass dieser so nahe hinter ihm steht stößt er direkt bei der Drehung mit ihm zusammen und die Beiden landen mit einem erschrocken Schrei auf dem Boden, wobei Ron auf Blaise landet.  
  
Einige Minuten verharren sie in dieser Position und sehen sich geschockt an. Die Tatsache, dass Ron mit seinem Knie genau gegen Blaise Schritt drückt und ihre Gesichter nur wenige Zentimeter voneinander entfernt sind, bemerken sie erst, als jemand oben an das kleine Fenster klopft.  
  
"Blaise. Was machst du denn mit Weasley?" kommt es von Draco, der mal wieder seine Gießkanne füllen war, wobei sich der Wasserhahn zufälligerweise nur einen Meter von dem Fenster entfernt befindet.  
  
Rot wie zwei Tomaten fahren die beiden Erwischten hoch, wobei Ron schnurstracks nach oben läuft. Lachend geht Draco weiter und Blaise steht allein, geschockt und beschämt zugleich in der Wäschekammer. /Scheiße./  
  
Immer noch lachend schlendert Draco zu seinem Rosenbeet hinüber, wobei er sich von Harry einige fragende Blicke einfängt. Dieser ist gerade damit beschäftigt den Grasbehälter zu leeren.  
  
"Was ist so komisch?" fragt er neugierig und sieht Draco fragend an. Dieser grinst breit und schüttelt nur den Kopf.  
  
"Nichts für kleine Kinder Potty. Dafür bist du noch zu ju... autsch." Draco lässt die Kanne fallen und verzieht schmerzlich sein Gesicht. /Dreck verdammter./ fluchend starrt er auf seinen Zeigerfinger in welchem nun ein schöner, großer Dorn steckt.  
  
Leise aufstöhnend stellt Harry den Behälter ab und schlendert zu Draco hinüber welcher gerade damit beschäftigt ist den Dorn aus seinem Finger zu drücken, welcher aber einfach nicht herauskommen will. Ein feines rotes Rinnsal läuft an seiner Hand entlang und tropft auf den Boden.  
  
"Blöder Strauch." Zischt Draco wütend und sieht gequält auf seinen Finger.  
  
"Gib mal her. Mit drücken wird das nichts. Da geht der höchstens noch tiefer rein." Sagt Harry und greift nach Dracos Hand, welcher ihn missbilligend beobachtet.  
  
Noch bevor er sich im Klaren ist, was der Gryffindor da mit ihm vor hat, hat dieser schon seinen Finger in seinem Mund und saugt daran. Dracos Augen weiten sich und die Schamröte kriecht hinauf bis zu seinen Ohrenspitzen. Harry fühlt sich auch etwas komisch bei der Sache und seine Wangen färben sich leicht rot. Ein paar Sekunden später spuckt er den Dorn auf den Boden.  
  
"So... am besten klebst du ein Pflaster drauf... bevor Dreck reinkommt..." sagt er leise und geht mit hochroten Kopf zurück zu seinem Grasbehälter. Diesen zu leeren erscheint ihm plötzlich äußerst wichtig.  
  
Draco beißt sich sacht auf seine Unterlippe und geht langsam ins Haus. /Hoffentlich hat das keiner gesehen./ denkt er, bevor er die Küche betritt, wo Professor Snape schon wieder mächtig am Schimpfen ist, da Professor Lupin ihm seiner Meinung nach dauernd beim Kochen auf die Finger guckt.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
So, ich hoffe mal, dass euch der Teil gefallen hat.  
  
Schreibt mir schön fleißig Kommis. XD  
  
Schließlich brauche ich Ansporn zum Weiterschreiben und ich muss ja auch wissen, wie die Meinung meiner Leser zu diesem Schund ist.  
  
By Klein Dilly ("^^) 


	8. Vorkoster, Schlüssellochlinser und ander...

Hach ja. ^-^ Ich weiß nicht wieso, aber ich habe gute Laune. Oo  
  
Liegt wahrscheinlich daran, dass ich so viele liebe Kommsi zum letzten Teil bekommen habe. ^^  
  
Ja... ich weiß nicht, aber ein Seamus x Neville Pairing werde ich wohl doch nicht machen.... müssen ja noch ein paar Heteros (außer Crabbe und Goyle) im Hause sein. ^^"  
  
Ist bestimmt keiner enttäuscht, wenn ich die Beiden solo lasse, oder? o.O  
  
So... ich habe eigentlich nicht mehr viel zu sagen. Nur noch:  
  
Viel Spaß beim Lesen (obwohl der Teil ein wenig strange ist.)  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kapitel 8: Vorkoster, Schlüssellochlinser und andere Gestalten  
  
~~~  
  
Gegen halb 1 sitzt die gesamte Truppe am Esstisch. Einige unruhige Blicke werden untereinander ausgetauscht, wobei Draco und Harry vermeiden sich anzusehen, genauso wie Blaise und Ron. Eine unangenehme Stille herrscht am Tisch, bis auf Crabbes dauerndes Geklirre mit der Gabel gegen eines der Gläser. Professor Lupin stiert leicht nervös zur Küche und hofft, dass Snape ihm die Sache von heute morgen nicht mehr übel nimmt. Dieser stellt gerade die letzte Herdplatte aus und kommt kurz darauf mit einem großen Topf ins Esszimmer gestiefelt, wobei er alle drohend anfunkelt. Mit einer eleganten Bewegung platziert er den Topf in der Mitte und setzt sich.  
  
"Ja... dann.... guten Appetit..." meint Lupin gespielt fröhlich und schluckt hart, als er Snapes stechenden Blick sieht. Nervös nimmt er den Deckel vom Topf und eine kleine Dampfwolke steigt ihm entgegen, wobei sofort Harrys Brillengläser beschlagen, da dieser direkt neben Lupin sitzt.  
  
Nachdem der Dampf sich gelichtet, gibt er den Blick frei auf einen Topf voller...  
  
"... Milchreis." Entfährt es Goyle und er stiert enttäuscht auf den Inhalt des Topfes. Ein Schnitzel wäre ihm zwar lieber gewesen, aber Snapes Blick zu urteilen ist es wohl besser still zu sein.  
  
Lupin taucht die Kelle in die weiße Flüssigkeit und klatscht sich die klebrige Pampe auf seinen Teller. Er greift nach einem kleinen, grünen Pöttchen, in welchem sich Zimt befindet und streut eine kleine Priese über die schleimige Masse. Wie in Zeitlupe beobachten alle, wie er seinen Löffel eintaucht und ihn langsam zum Mund führt.  
  
/Wieso starren mich denn alle so an? Hm... Severus Blick gefällt mir gar nicht... er wird doch wohl nichts mit reingemischt haben.../ skeptisch dreinblickend schiebt er den Löffel in seinen Mund und kaut langsam. Wie gebannt sehen ihn alle an, bis plötzlich...  
  
"Hm.. daf fmeckt eft gut Feberuf." Nuschelt Lupin und schluckt den Milchreis runter.  
  
"Heißt das... dass wir das essen können ohne auf eine Raupe zu beißen?" fragt Seamus und fängt sich einen tödlichen Blick von Professor Snape ein. Nachdem alle sicher sein können, dass der Milchreis genießbar ist, Dank sei Lupin, hört man kurz darauf ein zufriedenes Schmatzen aus dem Esszimmer.  
  
Kurz nach1 begibt sich Lupin in die Küche. Jetzt heißt es ran an die Schrubberbürste und rein ins Vergnügen. Die Schüler haben sich in der Zwischenzeit in ihre Zimmer begeben. Schließlich darf die Freizeit nicht zu kurz kommen, was heißt raus aus den Klamotten und rein in den Pool.  
  
Innerlich grinsend beobachtet Snape wie Lupin in der Küche verschwindet und es dauert auch nicht lange bis er dessen geschockten Aufschrei durchs Haus hallen hört.  
  
"Oh mein Gott!"  
  
Wie ein kleiner Junge, der gerade einen seiner Streiche hinter sich hat und sein Opfer beobachten will, schleicht Snape zur Küchentür und linst vorsichtig durchs Schlüsselloch. Das Einzige was er zusehen bekommt, ist ein Teil von Lupins Hemd, kurz bevor dieser die Türklinke runterdrückt und sie dem 'linsenden' Professor ins Auge rammt. Mit einem lauten Schrei landet Snape auf dem Boden und hält sich eine Hand vor sein rechtes Auge. Erschrocken sieht Lupin auf den schwarzhaarigen Lehrer hinab und weiß nicht, ob er jetzt lachen oder ihm doch besser einen Eisbeutel aus dem Kühlfach holen soll.  
  
Fluchend und schimpfend krabbelt Snape an Lupin vorbei in Richtung Kühlschrank. Wimmert zieht er sich an einem der Schränke hoch und reißt das Eisfach auf. Lupin, der dieses Ritual grinsend beobachtet, lehnt sich gegen die Spüle und strahlt übers ganze Gesicht. /Schadet ihm gar nichts. Die kleinen Sünden werden immer gleich bestraft.../ wobei er bei dem Gedanken 'kleine Sünden' einen Blick in die Spüle wirft, wo sich mehrere Töpfe, Teller, Gläser und Tassen stapeln. Innerlich seufzend schwindet seine gute Laune.  
  
"Wo... ist das Eis?" kommt es in einem piepsigen Ton von Snape der beschämt auf seiner Unterlippe rumkaut. Peinlich... erwischt beim Spannern... und dann auch noch eine Türklinke ins Auge kriegen. Nein, das ist wirklich nicht nett. Und das, wobei er doch so lange über dem Kochbuch gebrütet hat. Undank ist der Lohn.  
  
"Hm... anscheinend haben wir keins.. aber wir haben ein Stück Steak." Meint Lupin und greift in den Kühlschrank. Skeptisch beobachtet Snape ihn mit einem Auge, wobei er aber einen Schritt zurückweicht, als Lupin ihm das rohe Stück Fleisch vor die Nase hält.  
  
"Oh nein... auf keinen Fall." Meint er entrüstet und macht Anstalten die Küche wieder zu verlassen.  
  
"Aber wenn sie das Auge nicht kühlen, wird es bald ganz schön anschwellen." Kommt es von Lupin, der mittlerweile auch etwas besorgt klingt. Abermals hält er dem Schwarzhaarigen das Steak vors Gesicht, bis dieser es kapitulierend ergreift und sich damit in sein Zimmer zurückzieht.  
  
/Peinlich... verdammt./ fluchend schließt er die Tür hinter sich und lässt sich auf sein Bett sinken. Was für ein Tag. Ein kurzer Blick auf seine Uhr verrät ihm, dass er ja in 6 Stunden schon wieder Abendbrot machen darf. Fluchend lässt er sich auf sein Kissen sinken, wobei er das kalte Fleisch gegen sein Auge drückt. Und was sagt uns das? Spannen zahlt sich nicht aus.  
  
Währenddessen haben sich die Schüler im Garten zusammengefunden. Draco und Blaise haben es sich auf einer der Liegen gemütlich gemacht und bräunen sich, wobei Harry, Ron und Seamus abwechselnd in den riesigen Steinpool springen. Neville hat sich mit einem Buch untern den nächstbesten Baum zurückgezogen, nicht weit entfernt von Crabbe und Goyle die ganz interessiert auf einen Ameisenhaufen starren. Kurz, jeder ist beschäftigt...oder?  
  
/Ob er es weiter erzählt hat?/ nervös blickt Blaise hinüber zu Draco, der seine Arme hinter dem Kopf gekreuzt hat und mit geschlossenen Augen daliegt. Sein Blick wandert hinüber zum Pool, wo er einen kurzen Blick auf Ron erhascht, bevor dieser wieder abtaucht.  
  
/Ohje.. er hat hergeguckt... mist./ der Rothaarige hält verzweifelt die Luft an. Der Anblick, wie der Slytherin halb nackt auf der Liege liegt und sich sonnt, hat ihm schon eine gewisse Röte ins Gesicht gejagt.  
  
Während in den tieferen Gefilden die Luft angehalten wird, startet man an der Oberfläche gerade einer Wasserschlacht, wobei Harry den Rückzieher macht, da er durch seine nassen Gläser nicht mehr viel erkennen kann. Wie ein nasser Waschlappen zieht er sich aus dem Wasser und rollt sich auf den Rasen. Dort streckt er sich aus und holt tief Luft.  
  
"Mensch Harry. Alter Schlappschwanz! Rein hier!" ruft Seamus laut aus und lässt ihm eine gechlorte Welle zukommen.  
  
"Wäääh. Seamus du Sau." ruft Harry entsetzt und spuckt ein paar Mal auf den Rasen. Nein, Chlorwasser schmeckt definitiv nicht.  
  
Ein lautes Blubbern ertönt plötzlich hinter Seamus und ein rothaariges Etwas schießt an die Oberfläche.  
  
"Oh Gott... Dreck.." kommt es unter leichten Hustanfällen von Ron. Noch länger unter Wasser und er hätte den halben Poolinhalt gesoffen.  
  
Blaise lächelt sacht vor sich hin. Der Anblick wie Ron aus dem Pool krabbelt und sich stöhnend neben Harry auf den Rasen sinken lässt ist einfach zu niedlich. Sein Lächeln wandelt sich langsam zu einem breiten Grinsen, woraufhin Draco ihn etwas unsanft in die Seite knufft.  
  
"Na... was für Wieselperversitäten planst du nun wieder?" kommt es von diesem, worauf hin er in lautes Lachen ausbricht, als er Blaises tomatenähnlichen Kopf sieht.  
  
"Sei bloß still." Zischt dieser leise und erheb sich schnell von seiner Liege. Der plötzliche Wunsch von einem der Balkons zu springen überkommt sein erhitztes Gemüt ungewöhnlich schnell.  
  
Ron blickt Blaise mit einem leicht enttäuschten Gesichtsausdruck nach, bevor er sich zu Harry umdreht. Dieser aber hat ihm derweil den Rücken zugewendet und döst vor sich hin.  
  
/Na toll. Wenn man mal mit ihm reden muss, pennt er weg./ murrend lässt Ron seinen Blick durch den Garten wandern. So hat er sich den Nachmittag auch nicht vorgestellt.  
  
Der Rest des Tages verläuft recht Ereignislos, abgesehen vom Abendessen, wo alle plötzlich mehr Interesse an Snapes angebläuten Auge zeigen, als an den geschmierten Broten. Dieser ignoriert die fragenden Blicke gekont, kann es sich aber nicht verkneifen hin und wieder zu Lupin hinüberzugucken. /Hoffentlich hat er das keinem erzählt.../  
  
Gegen 22.30 Uhr begeben sich alle in ihre Schlafzimmer. Professor Snape schließt langsam die Tür hinter sich, wobei er es einfach nicht lassen kann, noch einen letzen Blick auf Lupin zu werfen der mit feuchten Haaren in sein Zimmer verschwindet.  
  
Ron, da er ja mit Harry sein Zimmer getauscht hat, schläft jetzt genau zwischen Crabbe und Blaise. Kaum hat er das Licht gelöscht zieht er sich die Decke bis zu den Ohren. Was für ein Tag. Nebenan hört er ein leises Gepolter und dann ist alles still.  
  
Harry, welcher jetzt die Ehre hat das Zimmer zwischen Professor Snape und Draco zu haben, umarmt sein Kissen und schließt sacht seine Augen. In Gedanken ruft er sich noch einmal die Szene von Draco, wie er gerade mit seiner Gießkanne hin und herwuselt in den Kopf und schläft mit einem breiten Grinsen ein.  
  
Dem Blonden geht es auch nicht anders. Nur mit dem Unterschied, dass seine Gedanken mehr an der Fingerlutschszene kleben bleiben. Er streicht sacht mit seinem Daumen über das Pflaster und strampelt die Decke zur Seite. Warum wird ihm plötzlich so warm?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ja, das wars wieder mal. Zwar nicht so lang wie der letzte Teil, dafür aber wird es im nächsten langsam mit Annäherungsversuchen anfangen. ^^"  
  
Also schreibt mit schön fleißig Kommis und ich mache mich an den nächsten Teil.  
  
By Klein Dilly ("^^) 


	9. Annäherungsversuche I Liebe geht durch ...

Ja, da bin ich wieder mit dem nächsten Kapitel. Es freut mich wirklich sehr, dass die Story so gut bei euch angekommt. Vielen Dank für die vielen Kommis. *glücklich-rumhopst* ^-^  
  
Dafür gibt es auch das nächste Kapitel. Ok... nicht sehr originell, aber die Vorstellung an sich fand ich persönlich recht komisch. ^^"""  
  
Nun denn, viel Spaß beim Lesen.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kapitel 9: Annäherungsversuche I - Liebe geht durch den Magen  
  
~~~  
  
/Bei Merlin. Das ist doch jetzt nicht wahr./ geschockt in den Spiegel blickend, betrachtet Professor Snape sein nunmehr veilchenähnliches Auge. Sacht tippt er mit dem Finger gegen die Schwellung und zuckt leicht zusammen. Das war nicht gut.  
  
"Verdammter Lupin..." murrend steckt er sich seine Zahnbürste in den Mund und beginnt sich die Zähne zu putzen. Mit einem mehr als nur verschlafenen Blick starrt er aus dem Fenster, durch welches die ersten schwachen Sonnenstrahlen fallen. Kurz nach halb 7 und er steht schon im Badezimmer. Aber dafür wird er sich noch bedanken. Was diesem Schülerpack einfällt, ihn zu so einer unmenschlichen Zeit ins Badezimmer zu verbannen ist wirklich nicht mehr feierlich. Er beugt sich leicht über das Waschbecken und spuckt die weißcremige Flüssigkeit in den Abfluss.  
  
/Hm... was nun? Ob ich schon anfangen soll mit dem Frühstück? Andererseits hat diese Brut nach dem was gestern vorgefallen ist keines verdient./ geräuschvoll stellt er seinen Becher ab und verlässt das Badezimmer.  
  
Kaum hat er die Küche betreten weicht er augenblicklich einige Schritte zurück. Am Tisch sitzt bereits Lupin und blättert in einem Buch herum. Innerlich aufschreiend, aber äußerlich mit säuerlicher Miene, nähert Snape sich dem Feind von hinten und beugt sich zu ihm herunter.  
  
"Was suchen sie hier?" zischt er ihm drohend ins Ohr, wobei Lupin vor Schreck einen halben Herzkasper bekommt und mit einem schrillen Schrei in die Höhe fährt.  
  
"Sev... Professor Snape. Mein Gott." Erleichtert atmet Lupin aus und halt sich eine Hand vor sein Herz. Ein solcher Schreck am Morgen. Damit kann man ja nicht rechnen.  
  
"Was haben sie schon wieder hier verloren? Es ist 7 Uhr früh und sie geistern hier schon in meiner Küche umher!" fährt Snape ihn äußerst mürrisch an und schlängelt sich an dem verdutzen Professor vorbei in Richtung Kühlschrank.  
  
/Mist... warum bei Merlins Namen muss ausgerechnet er schon wach sein?/ sich selbst aufs höchste bemitleidend öffnet Snape den Kühlschrank und angelt ein paar Eier aus diesem hervor. Viel ist nicht mehr drin. Dann muss er die beiden Slytherins wohl noch mal zum nächsten Supermarkt jagen. /Die Bande frisst ja mehr als eine ganze Wolfsmeute in einer Woche./ denkt Snape und zieht ein Paket mit Schinken heraus.  
  
"Ähm... Professor Snape... wie geht es... ihrem... Auge?" fragt Lupin plötzlich und fängt sich einen wütenden Blick des Schwarzhaarigen ein. Die Eigenschaft, in einer solchen Situation immer das falsche zu sagen beziehungsweise zu tun sollte er sich wirklich mal abgewöhnen.  
  
"Wie man sieht... es wächst und gedeiht." Zischt Snape säuerlich und schenkt dem Braunhaarigen ein ironisches Grinsen. Dieser schluckt leicht und kratzt sich ein beschämt am Hinterkopf.  
  
"Das war wirklich nicht absichtlich... aber ich konnte ja auch nicht ahnen, dass sie vor... der Tür sitzen und..." jetzt hat er es geschafft. Snape fährt mit einem Funkeln in den Augen herum und ehe er reagieren kann, hat er auch schon von diesem ein Ei per Luftpost gegen den Kopf bekommen.  
  
Snapes Mundwinkel zucken leicht nach oben bei dem Anblick der sich ihm offenbart. Lupin mit Eigelb in den Haaren, wobei ihm die Hälfte das Gesicht herunterläuft. Wie gut es doch tut, seine Aggressionen mal heraus zu lassen. Und sei es auch nur ein Ei, geholfen hat es alle Male. Mit einem äußerst zufriedenen Gesichtsausdruck stellt Snape den Herd an und setzt eine Pfanne auf die Herdplatte.  
  
/Was zum.../ vollkommen überrumpelt fährt Lupin mit einer Hand durch seine Haare und fischt ein Stückchen Eierschale aus diesen heraus.  
  
"Eier sollen ja gut für die Haare sein. Vielleicht bringt es bei ihrer Wolfsmähne ja auch was." Meint Snape sarkastisch und verteilt ein wenige Butter in der Pfanne.  
  
/Gut für die Haare... das war zuviel./ entschlossen geht Lupin auf Snape zu und greift nach der Schale mit den Eiern. Wie in Zeitlupe greift Lupin sich ein Ei und schlägt es dem Zaubertränkelehrer auf den Kopf. Dieser schreit kurz auf, bevor ihm der Eidotter über das Gesicht läuft.  
  
"Wie gesagt... Eier sollen gut für die Haare sein verehrter Professor." Meint Lupin grinsend und klopft sich in Gedanken selbst auf die Schulter. Das plötzliche Lächeln auf dem Gesicht des schwarzhaarigen Lehrers lässt ihn allerdings stutzen.  
  
"So... sie wollen also Krieg Lupin." Sagt Snape gelassen und wandert beängstigend langsam zum Kühlschrank hinüber. Keine 5 Sekunden später hat Lupin das nächste Ei am Kopf. Das Grinsen der Beiden Lehrer, welche nun beide eine Schale voller Eier in den Händen halten, wird immer größer. Und dann geht es los.  
  
Lupin schmeißt Snape ein Ei gegen seine gerade frisch aus dem Schrank geholte Hose und rennt ins Wohnzimmer. Keine 5 Meter hinter ihm holt Snape zum Gegenangriff aus und donnert dem Braunhaarigen ein Ei gegen seinen Rücken, bevor dieser sich hinter einem Sofa in Sicherheit bringt. Es steht 3:2 für Snape, aber die Schlacht geht weiter. Ohne Schutzschild ist er den Geschossen von Lupin ausgeliefert und dieser zielt zu seinem Leidwesen verdammt gut.  
  
Batsch!  
  
Und ein Ei landet an seiner Schulter, kurz gefolgt von einem weiteren, welches ihn am Knie trifft. Sich hinter einen Stuhl flüchtend geht Snape in Angriffsposition und wirft ein Ei in die Luft, welches aber unglücklicherweise an der Wand landet. Aber jemanden zu treffen, der sich hinter einem Sofa versteckt ist auch eine Kunst für sich.  
  
"Sie wollen es also wirklich wissen Lupin!" ruft Snape hinter seinem Stuhl hervor und krabbelt so schnell es mit der Schüssel geht hinüber zum Sofatisch.  
  
"Wer hat denn mit dem Spielchen angefangen?" kommt es von Lupin, welcher kurz hinter seinem Sofa auftaucht, nur um ein paar Sekunden später wieder hinter diesem zu verschwinden, da er ein Ei gegen seinen Brustkorb bekommen hat. Woher soll er auch wissen, dass der Zaubertränkelehrer bereits bis zum Tisch vorgedrungen ist. Ein Ei in jeder Hand haltend linst Lupin um eine der Lehnen, aber von dem Schwarzhaarigen ist keine Spur zu sehen. /Wo ist er denn?/ nervös blickt Lupin sich um, wobei sein Blick augenblicklich nach oben schnellt, als er ein leises Quietschen über sich vernimmt.  
  
Batsch!  
  
Das war ein Volltreffer. Genau ins Schwarze. Entgeistert und geschockt zu gleich sieht Lupin zu Snape empor, der mit seiner Eierschüssel auf dem Sofa steht und ihm gerade ein Ei in den Schritt geworfen hat. Ok, das reicht. Schluss mit den Kindereien. Nun wird ernst gemacht. Seine Eierschale in die nächste Ecke feuernd packt Lupin Snape an seinem Hemd und zieht ihn über die Sofalehne, wobei dieser einen leisen Schrei von sich gibt, da er dermaßen überrumpelt auf dem Boden landet.  
  
Die Schale mit Eiern klatscht einen halben Meter von ihm entfernt auf den Boden und bevor er sich wieder aufrichten kann, sitzt Lupin bereits auf seinem Rücken und drückt den Schwarzhaarigen auf den Teppichboden.  
  
"Geben sie auf Snape?" fragt Lupin leicht lachend und stemmt seine Hände auf die Schultern des Untenliegenden. Leise vor sich hingrummelnd versucht Snape sich aufzurichten, scheitert aber kläglich, da Lupin sich mit aller Kraft auf ihn drückt.  
  
Vorsichtig beugt er sich zu Snape herunter und pustet ihm leicht ins Ohr. Dieser kichert leise, beißt sich aber kurz darauf auf seine Zunge. Was macht er denn da? Liegt auf dem Boden, Lupin auf sich sitzend und kichert vor sich hin wie ein pubertäres Schulmädchen. Peinlich.  
  
"Lupin! Gehen sie gefälligst runter von mir!" schreit Snape nun sichtlich panisch auf. Immerhin ist bald Zeit zum frühstücken und was wäre, wenn die Schülerschaft die Beiden in dieser 'unsittlichen' Position vorfindet? Nicht auszudenken.  
  
"Sagen sie ganz lieb bitte." Flüstert Lupin ihm ins Ohr, wobei den schwarzhaarigen Lehrer ein warmer Schauer über den Rücken läuft. Hier läuft was falsch. Definitiv. So geht das doch nicht. Nochmals versucht er sich aufzurichten, sackt aber letzen Endes wieder in sich zusammen. Aber so weit wird er sich nie erniedrigen, dass er den anderen Lehrer um etwas bittet. Soweit kommt es noch. Kaum startet er den nächsten Versuch sich zu befreien, zuckt er von einem plötzlichen Schrei zusammen, der aus Richtung Wohnzimmertür kommt.  
  
"Was ist denn hier passiert?" kommt es von Neville, der gerade mit duschen fertig ist .Wie benommen steht er ihm Wohnzimmer und betrachtet die Bescherung. An den Möbeln und an den Wänden trieft und tropft die Eierpampe vom Lehrerduell herab. Einige Sekunden später fliegen eine Etage höher die Zimmertüren auf und ein lautes Gepolter ist kurz darauf auf der Treppe zu vernehmen.  
  
"Neville! Was schreist ... du denn... so..." kommt es Seamus, der augenblicklich verstummt, als er die Bescherung sieht. Auch die anderen Schüler blicken erschrocken ins Wohnzimmer. Wie von der Tarantel gestochen fährt Snape hoch. Durch die plötzlichen Schüleransammlung hat Lupin vergessen Snape am Boden zu halten, und das nutzt dieser gerade aus. Mit einem kräftigen Ruck richtet er sich auf, wobei Lupin gegen das Sofa knallt. Rot wie eine Tomate blickt Snape die Schüler an, welche nicht wissen, ob sie jetzt lachen sollen oder es sich doch besser verkneifen. Als sie dann auch noch Lupin sehen, der auch hinter dem Sofa auftaucht und sich ein wenig Ei aus dem Gesicht wischt ist es mit ihrer Beherrschung vorbei. Die gesamte Schülerschaft bricht in lautes Gelächter aus. Nur Seamus steht mit hochrotem Kopf dar.  
  
Augenzuckend betritt er das Wohnzimmer. Kurz vorm Heulen sieht er sich die Wände und den Boden an. Und das, wo ich gestern doch erst alles geputzt habe. denkt er augenzuckend und ballt seine Faust. Wütend funkelt er die beiden Lehrer an, welche sich peinlich berührt aus dem Wohnzimmer verkrümeln. Was für ein Start in den Tag.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
So, das war wieder. Ich weiß die Kapis sind immer noch so kurz aber ich bemühe mich schon. -.-"  
  
Ok.. nicht wudnern. Annäherungsversucht gut und schön ,nur ich kann die einzelnen Paare ja nicht sofort miteinander ******.  
  
Wäre ja etwas komisch, wenn die sich plötzlich alle in den Armen liegen würden, oder? oO  
  
Daher muss ich mir erst mal nen kleinen Übergang zurechtschreiben. Hoffentlich ist keiner zu sehr enttäuscht von dem Kapi. -___-""  
  
So, Kommis und Kritik wie sonst auch immer sehr willkomen und gern gesehen.  
  
Bis zum nächsten Teil.  
  
By Klein Dilly ("^^) 


	10. Trouble in der Wäschekammer

Ja, erst einmal ein ganz, ganz großes SORRY!!!!!!!  
  
Tut mir leid, aber ich bin einfach nicht zum weiterschreiben gekommen. *rumkreuch*  
  
Hoffe mal, dass durch die lange Wartezeit das Interesse an der Story nicht abgesackt ist. O.o  
  
Nun.. erst mal ein Danke für die Kommis zu den letzten Teilen und nun viel Spaß mit Kapitel 10.  
  
Auch wenn ich glaube, dass ich mit diesem Kapi nen Bock geschossen habe. -.- °  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kapitel 10: Trouble in der Wäschekammer  
  
~~~  
  
Nachdem sich die Stimmung wieder einigermaßen beruhigt, abgesehen von der Tatsache das Seamus laut fluchend und mit Eimer und Putzlappen bewaffnet durch das Wohnzimmer wuselt um die Eierreste zu entfernen, bevor diese noch antrocknen. Die beiden Lehrkräfte ziehen es lieber vor, dem Iren heute aus dem Weg zu gehen. Das böse Funkeln in dessen Augen behagt keinem von Beiden so wirklich.  
  
Peinlich berührt begibt Snape sich in die Küche und widmet sich wieder dem Frühstück. Rühreier wird es wohl heute nicht mehr geben. Seufzend öffnet er den Kühlschrank und späht murrend hinein. /Verdammt... alles nur Remus' Schuld... Moment mal... der Kerl heißt immer noch Lupin. Verflucht Severus nun reiß dich mal am Riemen./  
  
Lupin hat sich derweil in sein Zimmer zurückgezogen um sich seiner angematschten Klamotten zu entledigen. Stöhnend schmeißt er diese in den großen Wäschekorb auf dem Flur und streift sich ein frisches Hemd über. /Mist... gerade wo ich ihn da hatte wo ich ihn haben wollte tauchen plötzlich die Schüler auf./ äußerst unzufrieden zupft er sich den Kragen zurecht und stiefelt die Treppe hinunter.  
  
/Hm... aber der Anblick war es wert... auch wenn's im Nachhinein ganz schön peinlich war./ ein breites Grinsen breitet sich auf seinem Gesicht aus als er das Wohnzimmer betritt. Dieses verschwindet aber augenblicklich, als er Seamus' tödlichen Blick im Nacken spürt. Dieser steht gerade auf einem Stuhl und schrubbt das Eigelb von der Wand. /Armer Mr. Finnigan./  
  
Das Frühstück, welches aus belegten Brötchen besteht verläuft ausnahmsweise extrem ruhig. Auch wenn sich die Schüler des häufigen selbst dabei erwischen, wie sie grinsend zu ihren Lehrkräften hinüberblicken. Der Einzige, der auf seinem Brötchen herumkaut als wäre es aus Gummi ist Seamus. In diesem Haushalt wird er wohl eine schnelle Karriere als Putzfrau (Mann) starten.  
  
Nach dem Frühstück sammelt Lupin das Geschirr zusammen und macht sich an den Abwasch. Snape hingegen verschanzt sich in sein Zimmer und durchsucht seinen Koffer. Er schmeißt die klebrigen Klamotten auf einen Haufen, bevor er damit zum Wäschekorb wandert, welcher auch schon am überquellen ist, da anscheinend Lupin und einige der Schüler ihre Sachen bereits dort platziert haben.  
  
/Na das passt sich ja. Da habe ich wenigstens einen Grund jemanden zusammenzuscheißen./ denkt Snape fies grinsend und macht sich auf die Suche nach Ron und Blaise.  
  
Diese sitzen gerade bei ihren Hausgenossen im Wohnzimmer und beobachten Seamus Putzaktion. Rons Grinsen würde sich um sein ganzes Gesicht ziehen, wenn seine Ohren nicht im Weg wären. Manchmal ist es doch richtig unterhaltsam sich an dem Unglück anderer zu erfreuen, selbst wenn dieser andere aus dem gleichen Haus kommt wie er. Der dunkle Schatten, welcher plötzlich hinter ihm steht bringt ihn allerdings zum Schlucken.  
  
"Mr. Weasley... auch wenn ich damit ihre Freude trübe werde.. und das werde ich ganz sicherlich, so muss ich ihnen sagen, dass der Wäschekorb am überquellen ist. Und da es ja ihre... Aufgabe ist sich um die Wäsche zu kümmern..." weiter braucht Snape gar nicht reden, da Ron den Wink bereits mitbekommen hat. Stöhnend und mit einem 'begossener-Pudel' Blick tapst er die Treppe hinauf um den Wäschekorb zu holen.  
  
Sich innerlich selbst auf die Schulter klopfend setzt Snape sich in den nun frei gewordenen Sessel. Die Slytherins können sich ihre Lachen jetzt erstrecht nicht mehr verkneifen. Ale Vier fangen laut an zu lachen, während ihnen von der anderen Häusergruppe böse Blicke zugeworfen werden.  
  
"Zabini! Los mitkommen. Bügeln ist nämlich deine Aufgabe!" schreit Ron quer durch das Haus, wobei alle erst einmal ziemlich zusammenzucken.  
  
/Ruhig Severus... ruhig... denk an deinen Blutdruck.../ genervt massiert sich der Zaubertränkelehrer seine Schläfen, während Blaise sich murrend vom Sofa erhebt und leise fluchend zur Waschkammer geht. Vor dieser steht Ron mit dem riesigen Korb voller Wäsche und blickt ein wenig verängstigt auf die dunkle Treppe, welche in den nur noch dunkleren Keller führt.  
  
"Was denn?" fragt Blaise mürrisch und blickt den Rothaarigen skeptisch an.  
  
"Geh... du vor..." sagt dieser nun eine ganze Ecke leiser und ein mulmiges Gefühl breitet sich in seinem Magen aus. /Ich hasse dunkle Keller.../  
  
Stöhnend geht Blaise an ihm vorbei und knipst mit einer schnellen Handbewegung das Licht an. Vorsichtig folgt Ron ihm, wobei er besonders auf die Wände achtet. Schließlich kann man nie wissen, wann ein haariges, krabbelndes Spinnenvieh an dieser entlang krabbelt um ihn anzuspringen. Aber man sagt ja auch, man soll gucken wo man hintritt. Diesen Ratschlag sollte Ron sich wirklich mal merken, denn dann würde er jetzt nicht mit einem lauten Schrei die letzen paar Stufen hinunterfallen und der Wäschekorb mit den verdreckten Sachen würde auch nicht auf seinen Kopf fallen.  
  
Zwischen Socken und den eigelbbeschmierten Klamotten von den Lehrern liegend vernimmt er nur dumpf das laute Gelächter welches von Blaise ausgeht.  
  
/Scheiße.../ fluchend rappelt er sich auf und sammelt die auf dem Boden liegenden Kleidungsstücke auf. Blaise hat sich noch immer nicht eingekriegt und steht nun sich an der Waschmaschine abstützend und sich den Bauch haltend vor Ron, welcher von dieser Situation alles andere als begeistert ist.  
  
"Hast du ausgelacht?" fragt er nach einiger Zeit und nachdem sich Blaise halbwegs wieder eingekriegt hat.  
  
"Oh Gott... das war wirklich zu genial... ich sehe schon die Schlagzeile. Fliegende Wiesel bombadieren hilflose Kellerböden mit dreckigen Kleidungsstücken. Schließen sie ihre Haustüren ab und verriegeln sie die Fenster." Wenn auch ungewollt, so zucken Rons Mundwinkel bei Blaises Worten doch nach oben.  
  
"Ihr Slytherins seit doch alle reif für St. Mungo." Meint er kopfschüttelnd, und versucht das Lächeln aus seinem Gesicht zu vertreiben. /Hör auf so blöd vor dich hinzugrinsen. Dieser Penner macht sich über dich lustig und du lachst auch noch mit.../  
  
"Nee.. aber mal im Ernst. Hat es weh getan?" fragt Blaise und der plötzliche Anflug von Besorgnis in seiner Stimme treibt Ron leichte Schamröte ins Gesicht. Merlin sei dank steht er momentan mit dem Rücken zu dem Dunkelhaarigen, sonst hätte dieser gleich noch einen Grund über ihn herzuziehen.  
  
"Nun spiel mir hier nicht falsches Mitleid vor Zabini. Verarschen kann ich mich alleine." Meint Ron wütend, und beißt sich auf seine Unterlippe. /Was ist los mit dir! Tickst du noch ganz richtig! Ron langsam wird es peinlich./  
  
"Ich spiele kein falsches Mitleid. War eine ernst gestellte, höfliche Frage. Aber wenn der feine Gryffindor so eitel ist und denkt, dass man ihn ja nur verarschen will, anstatt mal auf den Gedanken zu kommen, dass die Frage ernst gemeint war, dann tut es mir leid." Kommt es von Blaise und er geht beleidigt zu seinem Bügelbrett hinüber.  
  
/Idiot. Da will man mal ein bisschen nett sein und dann so was. Pff.... wieso eigentlich nett sein? Hat Professor Snape etwas unter die Brötchen gemischt, oder warum komme ich auf so einen Mist?/ über sich selbst fluchend lehnt Blaise sich gegen die kalte Kellerwand und beobachtet Ron, welcher sein Interesse nun der Waschmaschine zugewandt hat.  
  
/Ok.. du hast die Anleitung gelesen... und weißt trotzdem nicht mehr als vorher... aber egal. Wird schon./ nachdenklich öffnet er die Lucke für das Waschpulver und greift nach der kleinen Schippe, welche in dem weißen Pulver liegt.  
  
/Hm... so dreckig wie die Sachen sind, nehme ich wohl ein bisschen mehr... dann gehen die Flecken bestimmt besser raus. Ron du bist ein Genie./  
  
Kurzerhand taucht er die Schippe ein und hat ein paar Sekunden später 8 von diesem in die Lucke geschüttet.  
  
"Geht ja gerade so zu. Glück gehabt." Nuschelt er leise vor sich hin und stopft die Wäsche in die Waschmaschine.  
  
"Und du bist dir sicher, dass du weißt, was du da machst?" kommt es plötzlich von Blaise, der bis jetzt schweigend an der Wand gestanden hat.  
  
"Zu deiner Information Mr. Ich-weiß-ja-alles-besser... ICH habe die Anleitung GELESEN und DU nicht. Also verschone mich mit deiner Klugscheißerei." Fährt Ron ihn genervt an uns schlägt die Waschtrommel zu. Frustriert drückt er auf den Knopf Feinwäsche und sieht mit Freuden, wie das Wasser in dieser ansteigt. /Na also.. geht doch... jetzt heißt es nur noch abwarten./  
  
Erleichtert dreht er sich um und stößt mit Blaise zusammen, welcher mittlerweile hinter ihm steht.  
  
"Heyhey... langsam." Sagt dieser grinsend und torkelt einen Schritt zurück.  
  
"Du sollst nicht immer so dicht hinter mir stehen.. da werde ich nervös!" faucht Ron ihn an, wütend auf sich selbst, da er schon wieder rot im Gesicht ist.  
  
"Du solltest dich nicht immer so künstlich aufregen..." meint Blaise gelassen und streicht dem Rothaarigen eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht, wodurch dieser ihn geschockt anstarrt. "Ist nicht gesund für den Blutdruck." Fährt Blaise fort und wundert sich, warum seine Stimme plötzlich so heiser klingt.  
  
Bei der Berührung hat Ron das Gefühl, als ob ihm sein Herz in die Hose rutschen würde. Sein Gesicht glüht regelrecht so peinlich ist ihm diese Situation. Das Schlimme an der ganzen Sache ist ja immer noch die Tatsache, dass sein eigener Körper noch nicht einmal abgeneigt dagegen reagiert.  
  
/Ich schlag ihn zu Brei... ich schlag ihn zu Brei... scheiße./ verzweifelt starrt er den Slytherin an, welcher immer noch dicht vor ihm steht und ihn neugierig mustert.  
  
"Iecks..." entweicht es Ron in eine schrillen Ton, als er hinter sich ein lautes Rumpeln vernimmt. Endlich aus seiner Starre gelöst dreht er sich um und kriegt vor Schreck beinahe einen Herzkasper.  
  
Aus der Waschmaschine läuft eine Unmenge an weißem Schaum an den Seiten heraus und breitet sich auf dem Fußboden aus. Blaise zuckt zuerst auch erschrocken zusammen, als er aber Rons geschockten Gesichtsausdruck erblickt, wobei dieser auch ständig mit dem linken Auge zuckt, kann er sich ein lautes Lachen nicht mehr verkneifen.  
  
"Wie war das vorhin? Mr. Ich-weiß-alles-besser und habe ICH die Anleitung GELESEN, aber wie MIR scheint nicht VERSTANDEN!" bringt Blaise lachend hervor und stützt sich an der Wand ab.  
  
"Ach sei doch still..." flucht Ron leise und wünscht sich zurück in sein Bett.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
*rumbrummel*summ* Kann nicht mal jemand diese nervige Dilly-Fliege kaputtschlagen? o  
  
So ein Schwachsinn kann auch nur auf meinem Mist wachsen. ¬_¬"  
  
Nunja... aber der Leser hat ja das Wort.  
  
Also ran an die Tasten und Kommis geschrieben. Ich faule Socke brauch Ansporn.  
  
By Klein Dilly (Fliege) ("^^) 


	11. Annäherungsversuche II Liebe deinen Näch...

Ja, auch hier gehts weiter. ^^  
  
Und zwar mit Kapitel 11. *hust*  
  
Hoffe es gefällt euch, trotz einiger Ausdrucksfehler meinerseits. -.-"  
  
Und für die Kommis zum letzten Teil will ich mich an dieser Stelle wie gewohnt bei euch bedanken. (sich immer wieder über die lieben Kommentare freut)  
  
Ja... Männer und Wäsche waschen.. ich will damit keinen Mann angreifen, da es auf jeden Fall welche gibt, die damit keine Probs haben. (Ron zähle ich mal nicht dazu.)  
  
So.. nun ohne großes drumherum Gelaber, viel Spaß bei Kapitel 11.  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
Kapitel 11: Annäherungsversuche II - Liebe deinen Nächsten  
  
~~~  
  
Kurz vorm Verzweifeln starrt Ron auf das Chaos, welches sich unaufhaltsam vor seinen Augen ausbreitet. Der weiße Schaum blubbert fröhlich triefend aus der Waschmaschine und zieht sich langsam über den kalten Kellerboden. Blaise steht mit Lachtränen in den Augen hinter Ron und versucht verzweifelt sich wieder zu beruhigen. Aber der Anblick des Rothaarigen, wie er da steht und verdattert auf die Schaumflut starrt ist einfach zuviel für seine Selbstbeherrschung.  
  
"Also... Respekt. Und ich dachte schon Longbottom wäre ein Pechvogel." Prustet Blaise unter lautem Lachen hervor und stützt sich auf Rons Schulter ab. Dieser knurrt ihn nur wütend an und befreit seine Schulter mit einem kräftigen Ruck von dessen Hand.  
  
/Arschloch. So eine verdammte Scheiße... oh Gott. Wenn Snape das sieht, macht der Gulasch aus mir./ Ron schluckt hart als seine Gedanken zu dem Zaubertränkelehrer hinüberschweifen und ein unangenehmes Gefühl breitet sich in dessen Magen aus.  
  
'Und da es ja ihre... Aufgabe ist sich um die Wäsche zu kümmern...' dumpf hallen die letzten Worte des Lehrers in seinem Kopf umher und er wünscht sich nun umso mehr zurück in sein Bett zu kriechen, die Tür abzuschließen um sich dann für den Rest der Woche zu verstecken.  
  
/Verflucht... warum immer ich?/ verzweifelt aufstöhnend bahnt Ron sich einen Weg durch die schaumige Masse und tastet nach dem Ausschaltknopf. Nach langem Herumtasten hat er den großen Knopf gefunden und kurz darauf hört die Maschine auf zu Rattern. Nun läuft der Schaum nur noch in kleinen Mengen aus den Ritzen, aber der Boden hat trotzdem gewaltig darunter gelitten.  
  
"Hier." Sagt Blaise plötzlich und reicht Ron einen Wischmopp, welchen er aus einer der Eckschränke entnommen hat. Dieser starrt entgeistert auf den langen Stil und fragt sich langsam, ob er diesen nicht nehmen soll um ihn den blöde drein grinsenden Slytherin um die Ohren zu hauen.  
  
"Am Besten fängst du an der Maschine an und ich versuche es mit dem Schrubber." Fährt der Dunkelhaarige fort und drückt Ron den Mopp in die Hand.  
  
/Schrubber? Sag bloß, der Kerl will mir freiwillig helfen./ skeptisch beobachtet er Blaise, welcher zu dem Schrank geht, aus welchem er bereits den Mopp geholt hat, und dort einen schon kläglich aussehenden Schrubber hervorholt.  
  
"Nun steht da nicht rum. Wisch lieber den Schaum weg." Ruft der Slytherin ihm grinsend zu und macht sich daran den sich immer mehr verteilenden Schaum aufzuwischen. Sprachlos beobachtet Ron den dunkelhaarigen Jungen, bevor er sich endlich dem von ihm verursachten Chaos zuwendet.  
  
/Na dann viel Spaß./ denkt er bitter lächelnd und beginnt damit, die Schaumpfützen aufzuwischen, was sich alles andere als einfach bewerkstelligen lässt. Leise vor sich hinfluchend fährt er mit dem Mopp über den Boden, wobei er es sich einfach nicht verkneifen kann, hin und wieder zu Blaise hinüberzusehen.  
  
/Wer hätte gedacht, dass ich den Tag noch mal erlebe, an dem einer der Slytherins 'nett' zu einem ist./ kopfschüttelnd wendet er sich wieder seinem Schaumhaufen zu, welcher ihm gerade in die Schuhe läuft und seine Socken durchnässt.  
  
"Na wunderbar." Stöhnt Ron genervt auf, stellt den Mopp an die Seite und entledigt sich seiner Schuhe und Socken. Blaise beobachtet ihn neugierig aus den Augenwinkeln und kann sich ein leichtes Schmunzeln nicht verkneifen.  
  
Ron, welcher gerade damit beschäftigt ist, seine Hosenbeine hochzukrempeln, bemerkt zu seinem Leidwesen erst zu spät, das kleine, krabbelnde Insekt dicht neben seinem Fuß. Mit einem schrillen Schrei macht er rückwärts einen Satz nach hinten rutscht auf einer großen Schaumpfütze aus und landet unsanft auf dem glitschigen Boden. Wie erstarrt sitzt er in der Wasserlache und starrt auf das schwarze Insekt, welches soeben in einer kleinen Wandritze verschwindet. Seine Augen weit aufgerissen und mit offenem Mund, aus welchen immer noch ein stummer Schrei entrinnt sitzt er da, unfähig sich zu bewegen.  
  
Das der Slytherin sich neben ihn kniet und ihn besorgt ansieht kriegt er auch nur beiläufig mit. Seine Haut ist leichenblass und sein Hals fühlt sich rau und trocken an.  
  
"Hey? Alles klar?" fragt Blaise und wedelt mit seiner Hand vor Rons Gesicht herum. Der Gryffindor regt sich trotz allem nicht. Unruhig schüttelt Blaise ihn an der Schulter, wobei der Rothaarige ein leises, piepsiges Geräusch von sich lässt.  
  
Was der Slytherin daraufhin plant, hat der Gryffindor sich in seinen verrücktesten Träumen nicht vorstellen können. Wie in Zeitlupe sieht er, wie Blaise sich langsam vorbeugt und Rons Lippen mit seinen verschließt. Ein Zucken geht durch den Körper des Rothaarigen und ein paar Sekunden später wechselt seine Gesichtsfarbe von Leichenblass auf Tomatenrot. Sein Herz hämmert wie wild gegen seinen Brustkorb und die Gedanken an das kleine Insekt, welche eben noch in seinem Kopf umher gespuckt haben, sind nun vollständig beiseitegeräumt.  
  
Vorsichtig löst Blaise sich wieder von ihm und blickt ihn erwartungsvoll an. Ron, immer noch nicht fähig auch nur ein kleines Wort hervorzubringen, starrt ihn mit weit aufgerissenen Augen an. Auf seinen Lippen prickelt es noch immer und er blickt beschämt zur Seite.  
  
/Oh Gott.../ verstört hebt er seine Hand und streicht mit dieser über seine, nunmehr brennenden Lippen.  
  
"Na... wieder zurück im Reich der Lebenden?" fragt Blaise frech und blickt den anderen Jungen amüsiert an. Was da eben über ihn gekommen ist, kann er sich im Nachhinein zwar selbst nicht erklären, die Tatsache ist aber, dass es ihm nicht gerade missfallen hat den Gryffindor zu küssen.  
  
"Du..." piepst Ron in einem schrillen Ton und presst seine Lippen fest zusammen, sodass diese sich leicht weiß färben.  
  
"Ja? Ich?" hilft Blaise ihm auf die Sprünge und grinst sacht. Womit er in dem Moment nicht gerechnet hat, ist die Hand, welche auf ihn zuschnellt, ihn am Kragen packt und auf den Boden reißt. Nun kommt endlich wieder leben in Rons Körper und er drückt Blaise mit aller Kraft auf den Boden. Dieser sieht ihn erschrocken an, als der Rothaarige sich auf seinen Bauch setzt.  
  
"Spinnst du? Was sollte das?" fährt Ron ihn immer noch purpurrot im Gesicht an. Das Grinsen, welches sich daraufhin auf den Lippen des Slytherins ausbreitet bringt ihn erst recht in Rage.  
  
"Ich habe dich nur wieder aus deiner Trance geholt." Sagt dieser grinsend und umklammert zu Rons Schock dessen Hüfte. Das Herz des Rothaarigen schlägt ihm nun bis zum Hals und sein Atmen wird von Sekunde zu Sekunde immer unregelmäßiger.  
  
Diese Hilflosigkeit dem Slytherin gegenüber macht ihn nur noch wütender. Aber am Schlimmsten ist dieses warme, kribbelnde Gefühl, welches sich durch seinen Körper schleicht und gerade dabei ist das letzte bisschen seines Verstandes auszuschalten.  
  
"Du bist... verabscheuungswürdig." Bringt Ron keuchend hervor und verfestigt seinen Griff um Blaises Kragen immer mehr. Alleine schon dieses selbstgefällige und überlegende Grinsen im Gesicht des Slytherins bringt ihn zur Weißglut.  
  
"Mit Komplimenten scheinst du ja nicht gerade zu sparen." Meint Blaise trocken und streicht reflexartig über Rons Seiten, vorauf hin ein erneutes Kribbeln durch seinen Körper schießt.  
  
/Warum macht er das... dieser arroganter Mistkerl... scheiße... der soll seine Hände da weg nehmen.../ verzweifelt beißt Ron sich auf seine Unterlippe um den aufsteigenden Laut, welcher kurz davor ist seiner Kehle zu entweichen, zu unterdrücken.  
  
/Kaum zu glauben, dass ich ihn so aus der Fassung bringen kann./ denkt Blaise nachdenklich und lässt seinen Blick über Rons Gesicht wandern. Der leichte Rotschimmer auf seinen Wangen, dazu die blauen Augen, welche ihn regelrecht durchbohren, jagt Blaise einen warmen Schauer über den Rücken.  
  
Das Chaos, welches sie umgibt ist nun Nebensache geworden. Das Einzige was nun Wichtig erscheint ist ihr Gegenüber.  
  
/Scheiß Gefühl... es soll weggehen.../ Ron schluckt hart und versucht die aufsteigende Gefühlswelle in sich zu unterdrücken. Ein Gefühl der Übelkeit, gemischt mit einem brennenden Verlangen den Slytherin noch mal zu küssen, treibt ihn nahezu an den Rand der Selbstbeherrschung.  
  
/Was hat er denn?/ nervös blickt Blaise in Rons Gesicht, in welchem sich nun ein nicht definierbarer Ausdruck breitgemacht hat. Seine Augen blicken glasig auf den dunkelhaarigen Jungen unter sich und ehe er sich selbst im Klaren ist, was er da gerade tut, beugt er sich zitternd nach vorne und drückt seine Lippen sacht gegen die des Slytherins.  
  
Blaise zuckt kurz von der nicht erwarteten Berührung, reagiert dann aber schnell und legt seine Hand in den Nacken des Rothaarigen um ihn weiter zu sich hinunterzuziehen. Ein brennendes Kribbeln durchzuckt ihre Lippen wie kleine elektrische Schocks und der Kuss wird von Sekunde zu Sekunde immer tiefer und inniger. Nach einiger Zeit lösen sie sich wieder voneinander.  
  
Der verträumte Blick, welche eben noch in Rons Augen gelegen hat weicht allerdings, als er sich seiner Tat bewusst wird. Peinlich berührt starrt er Blaise an, auf dessen Wangen auch ein leichter Rotschimmer liegt.  
  
"Und nun...." fragt Blaise leise und sieht Ron fragend an.  
  
/Wenn ich das selbst nur wüsste.../ denkt dieser unruhig und seufzt leise auf. Dieser Tag ist wirklich verrückt.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Und? Ging das jetzt zu schnell zwischen den Beiden? o.O  
  
Ich weiß auch nicht, eigentlich wollte ich noch warten, aber ich bin einfach nicht drum herum gekommen. *räusper*  
  
Tut mir auch leid, dass der Rest der WG dieses Mal extrem kurz (sprich garnicht) davongekommen ist.  
  
Aber zur Beruhigung... im nächsten Kapi geht es bei Draco und Harry weiter. ^^  
  
So, das war fürs Erste das letzte Kapitel. Da ich in 2 Wochen meine Zwischenprüfung habe (und meine Chefin mich killt, wenn ich die verhaue)habe ich in nächster Zeit keinen Freiraum um meine FFs weiterzuschreiben.  
  
Nächstes Kapitel also erst im Dezember, frühestens Ende November. Also wundert euch nicht, wenn ihr in nächster Zeit nichts von mir hört. (vielleicht habe ich abends mal Zeit zu schreiben, dann kommt der nächste Teil früher, aber versprechen kann ich nichts.)  
  
Nun schreibt mit schön fleißig Kommis.  
  
By Klein Dilly ("^^) 


	12. Was sich liebt das neckt sich

Ja da bin ich wieder.  
  
Zurück mit dem nächsten Kapi und ner gehörigen Portion Windpocken. . *Kratz*  
  
Immer auf die Großen. *Heul* ;____;  
  
Naja... trotz aller Unannehmlichkeiten, hier Kapitel 12. ^^  
  
Hoffe mal es gefällt euch, obwohl es mal wieder recht kurz geraten ist. *Hust*  
  
Hier erst einmal vielen Dank für die Kommis zum letzten Teil. ^-^  
  
Und nun viel Spaß beim Lesen.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kapitel 12: Was sich liebt das neckt sich  
  
~~~  
  
Gähnend streckt Harry sich. Ohne Ron ist es ziemlich langweilig im Wohnzimmer geworden. Crabbe und Goyle kann man eh vergessen, Neville und Seamus sind zur Zeit auch nicht ansprechbar, da wieder das Streitthema 'Stoffmaus' aufgetaucht ist, mit welcher Seamus nun drohend vor seinem Eimer mit Eierschalen steht. Kopfschüttelnd wendet Harry sein Interesse wieder seinem Buch zu und versucht Nevilles Gebrüll bezüglich eines gewissen Stofftiermisshandlers zu überhören. Aber selbst schuld. Wer sich über arme 'Eierschalenaufsammler' lustig macht, der hat mit Konsequenzen zu rechnen.  
  
Als sich ein Schatten über sein Buch legt, verrenkt er seinen Kopf nach hinten und starrt geradewegs auf den Schritt eines blonden Slytherins. Draco steht direkt hinter ihm und blickt abwertend in Harrys, schon recht abgegrabbeltes, Quidditchbuch und hebt spöttisch eine Augenbraue.  
  
"Na Potter... wieder im Altpapier gewühlt?" fragt er grinsend und stemmt seine Hände in die Hüften. Harry, welcher sein Interesse bis jetzt auf das schwarze Stück Stoff gerichtet hat, murmelt eine abfällige Bemerkung vor sich hin, steht auf und begibt sich mit seinem Buch hinaus auf die Terrasse. Draco blickt ihm daraufhin überrascht an.  
  
/Keine lauten Proteste? Kein wütender Gesichtsausdruck? Nichts?/ augenzuckend beobachtet er Harry, welcher gerade die große Glastür zur Terrasse aufzieht und sich dort auf einem Baststuhl niederlässt.  
  
Leicht verärgert, da nicht beachtet, stampft Draco nach draußen, wobei er absichtlich gegen Harrys Fußtritt.  
  
/Ganz ruhig bleiben... lass dich nicht provozieren./ denkt Harry innerlich, atmet einmal tief durch, und blättert die Seite um. Draco hat sich in der Zwischenzeit an die Steinmauer gelehnt, dicht neben der weißen Treppe, die hinunter in den Garten führt.  
  
/Das ist doch nicht zu fassen./ seine Gesichtszüge erinnern nun stark an die eines kleinen Kindes, welches sich unbeachtet und ignoriert fühlt. Missmutig blickt er sich um. Was soll er denn nun machen? Blaise ist Wäsche waschen mit dem Wiesel-Pumuckel-Verschnitt, Crabbe und Goyle finden eine leere Schachtel Kekse anscheinend interessanter als ihn und mit den anderen Gryffindormitgliedern muss er sich ja auch nicht unbedingt abgeben. Das heißt, dass die einzige Möglichkeit der Langeweile zu entfliehen darin besteht, Potter zu piesacken. Aber was tun, wenn besagtes Opfer keine Lust hat zu zanken? Na dann schaut's mal schlecht aus.  
  
/Idiot./ grübelnd streicht Draco in Gedanken über sein Pflaster und kann dabei nicht verhindern, das sich eine leichte Röte über seine Wangen zieht. Murrend beißt er sich auf seine Unterlippe und lässt seinen Blick über den Boden schweifen.  
  
/Nichts.. auch nichts.../ seine Augen bleiben schließlich an einer kleinen Nuss hängen, welche auf der obersten Treppenstufe liegt. /Na warte./ breit grinsend bückt er sich und hebt die Nuss auf, wobei er nicht bemerkt, dass er aus den Augenwinkeln beobachtet wird.  
  
/Was hat dieses Stinktier nun schon wieder vor?/ nervös beobachte Harry den blonden Slytherin über seinen Bücherrand und über seinem Kopf schwebt seit dessen Bückaktion ein großes, rotes Fragezeichen.  
  
Die plötzliche Armbewegung Dracos hat er allerdings zu spät realisiert, denn da hat bereits ein kleines, aber dafür ziemlich hartes Etwas seine Stirn getroffen. Fluchend reibt er sich über die Stelle und sein Blick wandert hinunter zu seinem Schoß in welchem eine kleine, braune Haselnuss liegt.  
  
"Eine... Nuss." Sagt er nicht gerade geistreich und nimmt diese in seine Hand. Dracos leises Lachen dringt an sein Ohr und er wendet sich dem Slytherin grummelnd zu.  
  
"Nuss zu Nuss." Sagt dieser lächelnd und klopft sich innerlich selbst auf die Schulter. "Sehr gut erkannt Potter... das du das ganz alleine herausgefunden hast... Respekt." Fährt er spöttisch fort und sein Grinsen wird immer breiter.  
  
"Sag mal.. hast du nichts besseres zu tun als mir auf den Keks zu gehen?" faucht er den Slytherin an und funkelt wütend zu diesem hinüber.  
  
/Na endlich. Und ich dachte schon, der muckt gar nicht mehr auf./ zufrieden dreinblickend schlendert Draco die Treppe hinunter und tippt mit seinem Fuß gegen das frisch gemähte Gras, wodurch er kleine Löcher in die Erde haut.  
  
"Hey!" mit einem Satz ist Harry auf den Beinen, wobei ihm das Buch unbedachter Weise auf den Boden fällt. Da plagt er sich in der glühenden Mittagshitze ab und mäht den Rasen, nur damit diese nüssewerfende, blonde Frettchenvisage ihm Löcher reintritt? Also nee, so nicht.  
  
Wütend läuft er die Treppe hinunter mit dem Vorsatz, diesem mal gehörig in den Allerwertesten zu treten. Draco, der mit einem solchen Schwall an Aufmerksamkeit nicht gerechnet hat, macht kehrt und geht zielstrebig, was eher an eine Flucht erinnert, hinüber zum Pool.  
  
"Malfoy!" nun reicht es aber wirklich. Erst muss er Maulwurf spielen und die Erde zerlöchern und dann läuft er auch noch weg. Harry, welcher nun anfängt zu rennen, flitzt über den Rasen in Richtung Pool, wo sich Draco bereits mit einem Wasserschlauch bewaffnet hat.  
  
"Ahahah... bleib stehen." Drohend schwängt er den Schlauch hin und her, und ein überlegenes Grinsen ziert sein Gesicht. Harrys Blick wandert an dem Schlauch entlang und von einer Sekunde auf die nächste wandelt sich sein wütender Gesichtsausdruck in ein hinterhältiges Lächeln.  
  
"Willst du mir wirklich mit einem Schlauch drohen, der nicht einmal an eine Wasserleitung angeschlossen ist?" fragt er sarkastisch und geht auf Draco zu, welcher nun leicht blass im Gesicht wird. Er schluckt hart, als er feststellt, dass er sich gerade selbst ein Loch gegraben hat und nun im Begriff ist, in dieses hinein zu fallen.  
  
Eine Hand auf seiner Schulter reißt ihn schließlich in die Wirklichkeit zurück, wobei er erschrocken einen schnellen Satz nach hinten macht. Ein lautes Platschgeräusch ist zu vernehmen, als das Wasser über ihm zusammenschlägt.  
  
Harrys Mundwinkel ziehen sich nach oben und kurz darauf bricht er in lautes Gelächter aus. Das schadet gar nicht. Lachend kniet er sich an den Rand des Pools und blickt ins Wasser, aus welchem kurz darauf mit ziemlicher Geschwindigkeit ein Arm hervorschießt und ihn hinein zieht.  
  
Ein lauter Schrei entweicht seiner Kehle, welcher aber durch das Chlorwasser erstickt wird. Einige Luftblasen entweichen ihm, während er strampelnd an die Oberfläche schwimmt. Ein leises Husten geht von ihm aus und der Geschmack von Chlor in seinem Hals machen das Ganze nicht viel angenehmer.  
  
"Du hast meine Frisur versaut Potter!" keift Draco ihn säuerlich an und lässt ihm eine Chlorwasserwelle zukommen, welche Harrys Kopf abermals begräbt. Immer noch husten reibt er sich das Wasser aus den Augen... aber irgend etwas stimmt hier nicht.  
  
"Meine... Brille." Vor seinen Augen verschwimmt alles. Das Wasser reizt diese mehr als angenommen und er paddelt halb blind an den Poolrand. Draco beobachtet ihn skeptisch, wobei sich ein leichter Anflug von Besorgnis in seinen Gesichtszügen breit macht.  
  
/Shit... vielleicht... ach was. Spinn ich denn jetzt total? Ist doch nicht mein Problem, wenn er nicht auf seine blöde Brille aufpassen kann.../  
  
"Verdammter Bastard. Bist du nun zufrieden?" ruft Harry ihm zu und blickt mit leicht geröteten Augen zu dem Blonden hinüber, dessen Konturen allerdings recht verschwommen auf ihn wirken.  
  
Wunderbar. Besser hätte der Tag ja wirklich nicht verlaufen können. Halb blind, durchnässt und mit Chlorgeschmack im Hals treibt er hier im Wasser. Wahrscheinlich lacht sich der Slytherin schon halb tot über ihn.  
  
"Wo ist dein Problem? Wir lassen das Wasser ab und dann hast du dein Gestell wieder... obwohl du mir so hilflos viel sympathischer bist." Die letzten Worte klingen recht abwesend und kurz darauf könnte er sich dafür selbst in den Hintern treten, wenn er nicht gerade im Wasser wäre.  
  
/Sympathischer... hab ich schon nen Sonnenstich?/ verwirrt blickt Draco in den Himmel, welcher allerdings übersäht von kleinen, Schäfchenwolken ist. /Wohl eher nicht./ nachdenklich lässt er seinen Blick über das Wasser gleiten und bleibt schließlich an Harry hängen, welcher ihn skeptisch mustert.  
  
Hat er sich da eben verhört? Oder hat er auch noch Wasser in den Ohren?  
  
"Ach.. weißt du wie lange das dauert? Ohne Zauberei dauert das bestimmt ein paar Stunden." Gibt er maulend zurück und zieht sich aus dem Wasser. Wie ein Waschlappen lässt er sich auf den kühlen Steinboden nieder und schließt die Augen. Das Brennen lässt langsam nach.  
  
"Pff... wirst ja wohl mal ein paar Stunden ohne das blöde Ding auskommen." Meint Draco daraufhin und versucht so gleichgültig wie möglich zu klingen, was sich als schwerer erweist als gedacht, da ihn schon in einer Art und Weise sein Gewissen plagt.  
  
/Herr Gott noch mal. Gib ruhe./ seit sie hier in dieser WG zusammenleben läuft alles schief. Alle benehmen sich merkwürdig. Professor Snape und Professor Lupin haben seiner Meinung nach ja heute den Vogel abgeschossen. Das wird wohl nicht mehr so leicht zu übertrumpfen sein.  
  
/Erst erwische ich Blaise und Wiesel in dieser 'unsittlichen Position', dann die Lehrer m Wohnzimmer... hoffentlich ist so was nicht ansteckend./ gedanklich vor sich hingrübelnd lässt er seinen Blick über die Wasseroberfläche geleiten, wobei er an einer Stelle ein leichtes Blitzen vernimmt. Nicht weit von der Stelle, an der er Harry ins Wasser gezogen hat.  
  
Bevor er sich im Klaren ist, was er da gerade tut ist er auch schon untergetaucht. Nach wenigen Sekunden des Bodenabsuchens wird er fündig. Schnell greift er nach dem Objekt bevor ihm die Luft ausgeht und taucht wieder auf. Seine Haare fallen ihm nun in dicken Strähnen ins Gesicht und kleine Wasserperlen tropfen von seiner Nase herab.  
  
Mit der Brille in der einen Hand paddelt er zum Poolrand, zieht sich raus und setzt sich dort einen Meter von dem Schwarzhaarigen entfernt, welcher immer noch die Augen geschlossen hat. Musternd wendet er die Brille hin und her. /Scheint noch heile zu sein./ erleichtert seufzt er auf. Es hätte bestimmt Punktabzug von Lupin gegeben, wenn er dem Goldjungen die Brille kaputt gemacht hätte.  
  
Reflexartig setzt er sich diese plötzlich auf die Nase und blinzelt sacht. /Wie kann der denn damit sehen?/ skeptisch blickt er sich um. Für ihn sieht es jetzt so aus, als ob er auf einem kleinen Hügel sitzt. Alles scheint unförmiger und verschwommener. /Wäh. Ist das ekelig./ eine Fratze schneidend nimmt er diese wieder ab und wendet sich Harry zu, welcher ihn aus leicht geröteten Augen ansieht.  
  
Das Brennen hat nun vollständig aufgehört und nun kann er seine Umgebung auch wieder erkennen, wenn auch nicht ganz so gut wie mit der Brille.  
  
"Wenn ich nicht so sauer wäre, würde ich jetzt lachen. Die steht dir nicht." meint er schmunzelnd und entnimmt dem nun recht überrumpelten Slytherin die Brille aus der Hand und setzt diese auf.  
  
"Ts... wer fragt dich nach deiner Meinung." Beleidigt erhebt Draco sich und geht zurück zur Terrasse. Ein leise, gemurmeltes Danke des Gryffindors dringt an sein Ohr, bevor er sich auf einem der Liegestühle niederläss6t, die Beine übereinander schlägt und die Augen schließt.  
  
/Verrückter Tag... wo ist Blaise wenn man ihn mal braucht?/  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Sollten wir nicht langsam das Chaos hier beseitigen?" fragt Ron leise und versucht sich aus Blaise Umarmung zu befreien. Dieser steht grinsend hinter ihm, sein Kinn auf Rons Schulter gelegt und mit den Händen unter dessen Hemd.  
  
"Hm.. später..." nuschelt er leise und pustet durch die roten Haare. Ron zuckt leicht zusammen und ein tomatenähnliches Rot ziert nun sein Gesicht.  
  
"Nun lass das... wenn uns jemand sieht..." mit dem Mopp in einer Hand und mit der anderen verzweifelt versuchend Blaise Hände unter seinem Hemd hervorzuziehen, stapft Ron zur Waschmaschine hinüber, wobei dies leichter gesagt ist als getan, da er ja noch einen mindestens genauso schweren Slytherin hinter sich herzieht, der nicht einmal auf die Idee kommt, mal ein bisschen mit zu helfen.  
  
"Ich dreh am Rad." Laut stöhnend lässt er den Mopp fallen und gibt stöhnend auf. Blaise leises Lachen an seinem Ohr lässt ihn trotz allem schmunzeln.  
  
/Wie soll ich das nur Harry erklären?/  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Tadaaaaa!  
  
Und Schluß. Hoffe mal, es hat wenigstens etwas gefallen. ^^"  
  
So, nun schreibt mir mal schön fleißig Kommis. Ich brauche Ansporn. XD  
  
An dieser Stelle wünsche ich alle Merry X-Mas und nen guten Rutsch ins neue Jahr.  
  
By Klein Dilly ("^^) 


	13. Die Grillparty Teil I

Dumdidum.  
  
Erst einmal FROHES NEUES wünsche ich euch. ^^  
  
Hoffe ihr seit gut reingekommen.  
  
So, und hier wie versprochen der 1. Teil zur Grillparty. Hoffe er gefällt euch einigermaßen. O.o  
  
2. Teil hierzu folgt Anfang nächster Woche.  
  
So und nun viel Spaß beim Lesen.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kapitel 13: Die Grillparty - Teil I  
  
~~~  
  
Grübelnd sitzt er am Küchentisch und starrt hilflos in das Kochbuch, welches Lupin ihm vor einigen Tagen gegeben hat. Es ist bereits später Nachmittag und bald heißt es für den Zaubertränkelehrer wieder ran an den Herd und Abendessen gemacht. Stöhnend stützt er seinen Kopf auf einer Hand ab und schließt genervt die Augen.  
  
/Was setzte ich dieser Brut nur vor?/ gedankenversunken tippt er mit den Fingerspitzen auf der Tischplatte herum, wobei er nicht merkt, dass er heimlich beobachtet wird. Ein braunes Augenpaar linst vorsichtig um die Küchentür und bleibt an dem schwarzen Trauerhaufen, ehemals bekannt als Professor Snape, hängen.  
  
Lupin räuspert sich laut und klopft vorsichtig gegen den Türrahmen. Snape reißt daraufhin die Augen auf und dreht sich, für Lupin beängstigend langsam um. Seine dunklen Augen blitzen regelrecht auf, als sie den anderen Lehrer erblicken.  
  
"Was.suchen.sie.hier?" zischt Snape drohend und betont jedes einzelne Wort besonders abfällig. Der Braunhaarige schluckt sacht und betritt dann leicht zögernd die Küche.  
  
/Ob er wohl immer noch sauer ist, wegen den Eiern?/ unruhig wippt Lupin mit seinem Fuß hin und her und kramt in seinem Kopf nach einer passenden Antwort. Warum ist er in die Küche gekommen? Gute Frage, nächste Frage.  
  
"Ich... wollte nur... nur mal sehen wie es ihnen so geht.. und.. was sie so machen." Bringt er schließlich hervor und versucht dabei so unbekümmert wie nur möglich zu grinsen. Der schwarzhaarige Mann findet diese Antwort allerdings weniger zum grinsen und springt wutschnaubend von dem Küchenstuhl auf.  
  
"Ihre Frage bezüglich meines Befindens ist doch nicht wirklich ihr ernst gewesen Lupin... oder?" fragt Snape monoton und wirft einen säuerlichen Blick in Richtung des braunhaarigen Mannes.  
  
"Nun.. doch. Ich meine, wegen heute morgen. Dieser 'Ausrutscher' und..." er bricht den Satz ab. Das drohende Zähneknirschen des anderen Lehrers behagt ihm ganz und gar nicht.  
  
/Themawechsel... Themawechsel ... Remus du Trottel, Themawechsel./  
  
"Was... gibt es heute... zu essen?" fragt er vorsichtig, woraufhin Snape stöhnend den Kühlschrank öffnet und in die Leere starrt. Gestern erst hat er zwei seiner Schüler zum Einkaufen gejagt und heute ist der Kühlschrank schon wieder so gut wie leer.  
  
"Wie es aussieht nichts. Da muss ich wohl zwei gewisse Herren nochmals in die Stadt scheuchen." Mit diesen Worten schmeißt er die Kühlschranktür zu und geht erhobenen Hauptes an Lupin vorbei, welcher sichtlich erleichtert ausatmet.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Schweigend liegt er im Gras und beobachtet die einzelnen Halme, die sich im Wind hin und her bewegen. Die Luft ist angenehm warm, wodurch seine schwarzen Zottelhaare schon wieder so gut wie trocken sind.  
  
Langsam fährt er mit seiner linken Hand durch den dichten Haarschopf und wischt sich einige Strähnen aus den Augen. Hin und wieder blickt er in Richtung Malfoy, welcher immer noch auf seinem Liegestuhl liegt und vor sich hindöst.  
  
/Was mit dem wohl los gewesen ist?/ abermals wiederholt sich die Szene in seinem Kopf, wie Malfoy IHM, Harry Potter, den ihm so verhassten Gryffindor, seine Brille aus dem Pool gefischt hat. Ein leichtes Lächeln ziert seine Lippen, als er an den Anblick denkt, wie der Blonde vollkommen durchnässt neben ihm im Gras saß und seine Brille aufgesetzt hat. Das verzerrte Gesicht was er daraufhin gemacht hat lässt den Schwarzhaarigen leise auflachen.  
  
Von einer Sekunde auf die nächste wird er allerdings wieder in die Realität zurückgeholt. Erschrocken starrt er in Richtung Terrassentür, in welcher nun ein großer, schwarzbekleideter Mann steht.  
  
/Wer hat Angst vorm schwarzen Mann.../ denkt Harry stöhnend, dreht sich zur Seite und versucht so zu tun, als ob er schlafen würde. Wenn er etwas nun ganz und gar nicht gebrauchen kann, dann ist das ein mit Hausarbeit um sich schmeißender Zaubertränkelehrer.  
  
"Mr. Potter! Wenn sie nicht augenblicklich hier erscheinen, dann können sie gewiss sein, dass ich ihnen auch in den Ferien Punkte abziehen werde." Vernimmt er die drohende Stimme des älteren Mannes. Innerlich laut aufstöhnend rappelt er sich vom Boden auf und tapst in Richtung Terrasse. Draco Malfoy steht bereits bei seinem Hauslehrer und wirft Harry einen triumphierenden Blick zu.  
  
/Ich nehme alle positiven Gedanken zurück... einmal ne Schlange, immer ne Schlange./ Langsam steigt er die Treppenstufen hinauf und bleibt vor seinem 'Lieblingslehrer' stehen. Dieser funkelt ihn mit einem seiner typischen Snapegrinsen an.  
  
"Das wären 5 Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor Potter. Nächstes Mal begeben sie sich gefälligst schneller zu mir... und nun zum wesentlichen." Er macht eine kurze Pause um in das geschockte Gesicht des schwarzhaarigen Jungen zu blicken.  
  
/Das tat gut.../ innerlich zufrieden lächelnd räuspert Snape sich leise und beäugt seine beiden Schüler.  
  
"Heute Abend wird gegrillt meine Herren. Mr. Crabbe und Mr. Goyle habe ich bereits in die Stadt geschickt und da wir ja schlecht in der Wohnung grillen können. und sie beide für den Garten verantwortlich sind, können sie gleich mal die Tische und Stühle nach draußen transportieren und alles weitere aufbauen. Ich hoffe, ich habe mich klar genug ausgedrückt." Bei diesen Worten blickt er Harry musternd an, welcher bei jedem seiner Worte ein Stück weißer geworden ist.  
  
/Das ist doch jetzt nicht sein ernst. Tische und Stühle bis hierher schleppen? Na ich danke./ murrend nickt er mit dem Kopf und wartet bis sich der Sklaventreiber in seine Höhle, in diesem Falle seine Küche zurückgezogen hat.  
  
Die Tür fällt hinter dem schwarzhaarigen Mann zu und Harry steht wieder allein mit Draco im Garten. Dieser blickt auch leicht skeptisch drein. Körperliche Schwerstarbeit? Er? Haben wir schon wieder April, oder warum unterbreitet der Zaubertränkelehrer eine derart malfoyniedrige Arbeit?  
  
"Oh man... also. du nimmst die eine Seite des Tisches und ich die andere, ok?" meint Harry daraufhin und sieht den Blonden erwartungsvoll an. Dieser schnaubt nur murrend und verschränkt seine Arme vor der Brust.  
  
"Ich nehme das mal als ein 'ja'." Sagt Harry unbekümmert, zieht die Terrassentür auf und geht ins Esszimmer um sich ans Möbelschleppen zu machen. Draco trottet missvergnügt hinter ihm her.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ron muss sich ein leises Lachen verkneifen, als er versucht den dunkelhaarigen Haarschopf eines gewissen Slytherins unter seinem Hemd hervorzubekommen.  
  
"Lass.. das. Blaise... komm da raus." Langsam panisch strampelt er hin und her, da er zu seinem Nachteil gerade auf der Waschmaschine sitzt wie auf dem Präsentierteller. Der Slytherin lacht leise auf und entfernt sich vom Oberkörper der Rothaarigen. Langsam beugt er sich nach vorne und stupst dessen Nase mit seiner an. Gerade wollte er etwas erwidern, als die oberste Kellertür aufgerissen wird.  
  
Starr vor Schreck stehen die Beiden da. Als Blaise sich plötzlich wieder fängt hört er auch schon Schritte auf der Treppe. Nun dauert es nicht mehr lange, bis jemand die Tür öffnet und dieses Chaos.. noch dazu sie Beide hier erblickt.  
  
Ron ist mit einem Satz von der Waschmaschine gesprungen und wuselt sich an Blaise vorbei, auf der Suche nach seinem Mopp. Blaise starrt wie gebannt auf die Türklinke der 2. Tür, welche mit einem kräftigen Ruck heruntergerissen wird.  
  
"Mr..... was bei drei Teufels Namen ist denn hier los?" entfährt es Snape in einem schrillen Ton als er das Chaos erblickt. Vor ihm erstreckt sich ein riesiger See aus weißem Schaum in welchem 2 seiner Schüler stehen und ihn ansehen wie den obersten Teufel höchstpersönlich.  
  
"Professor Snape... die Waschmaschine hat verrückt gespielt.. und wir waren gerade beim Aufwischen." Entgegnet Blaise so ruhig wie es nur geht. Ron nickt daraufhin nur bestätigend, wobei seine Haut immer weißer wird.  
  
Für einige Sekunden steht der schwarzhaarige Lehrer nur schweigend da, bis er den Beiden schließlich den Rücken zuwendet.  
  
"Sobald sie hier unten fertig sind, werden sie Mr. Potter und Mr. Malfoy beim Aufbau im Garten helfen... und wenn sie dies nicht innerhalb von 10 Minuten tun, so sehe ich mich gezwungen ihnen Punkte abzuziehen." Mit diesen Worten stiefelt er die Treppe wieder hinauf und schlägt die Tür hinter sich zu.  
  
Erleichtert atmet Blaise aus. Der Kelch ist noch einmal an ihnen vorbeigegangen. Er dreht sich Ron zu, welcher immer noch wasserleichenblass mit dem Mopp bewaffnet hinter ihm steht.  
  
"Ich glaube.. wir sollten das später fortsetzen.. erst mal sollten wir wohl unseren Arbeiten nachgehen." Meint der Slytherin schließlich geht auf seinen Schrubber zu und fährt fort damit, die Schaummassen aufzuwischen.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Gegen 4 Uhr nachmittags haben es die Schüler geschafft Tische, sowie Stühle, Geschirr und den Grill aufzubauen. Goyle und Crabbe sind in der Zwischenzeit mit einer Ladung Fleisch aus dem Dorf wiedergekommen und hocken nun erschöpft auf den Rasen. Einkaufen gehen ist immerhin keine leichte Arbeit.  
  
Seamus ist damit beschäftigt mit Neville die Lampenketten anzubringen, was sich als schwieriger erweist, als anfangs gedacht, da sich ein gewisser Tollpatsch dauernd im Kabel verfängt.  
  
Lupin kommt gerade mit einem großen Tablett nach draußen und geht freudenstrahlend zum Tisch hinüber. Er stellt das Tablett auf der Kante ab und verteilt mehrere kleine Flaschen mit Soßen, Getränken etc. auf dem Tisch.  
  
Harry und Ron sitzen in zwei Liegestühlen und beobachten Blaise und Draco, welcher gerade ihre Hemden ausziehen und sich mit Sonnencreme einreiben. Ab und zu linst Harry zu Ron, sowie Ron zu Harry, wobei beide dümmlich grinsen und weiterhin Smalltalk abhalten um bloß nicht aufzufallen.  
  
/Oh man... nun guck nicht ständig zu ihm rüber... nicht auszudenken, wenn das jemand bemerkt./ denkt Ron nervös und wirft wieder einen kurzen Blick zu Harry, welcher aber anscheinend auch mit den Gedanken ganz woanders ist.  
  
/Was guckst du denn dahin du Trottel? Ist doch nur Malfoy.. Himmel Herr Gott. Sieh dir den Kerl doch mal an. Dürre, kalkweiß, klein.... recht muskulöser Oberkörper...aaah! Nein! Der... und... oh nein... pff. Schwachsinn./  
  
Harry schüttelt verwirrt den Kopf und versucht diese Gedanken aus seinem Kopf zu vertreiben. Was allerdings nicht wirklich etwas bringt, da sich besagtes Objekt gerade auch noch die Hose auszieht und nun mit Badehose vor ihm herumtänzelt.  
  
/Augen zu... verdammt mach die Augen zu./  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
/Hoffentlich hab ich das Zeug nicht versalzen./ denkt Snape murrend, als er den Salzstreuer zurück in den Schrank stellt und das Fleisch beäugt, welches rosarot und leicht blutend vor ihm liegt.  
  
/Na wääh. Wieso haben diese Volltrottel von Schülern nicht fertiges Fleisch gekauft./ in Selbstmitleid versinken, schnappt der dunkelhaarige Lehrer sich die zwei Tabletts mit Fleisch und bahnt sich seinen Weg durch die Wohnung. Ein Tablett in jeder Hand balancierend bleibt er vor der Terrassentür stehen, welcher zu seinem Unglück auch noch geschlossen ist.  
  
/Das glaub ich doch jetzt nicht. Welcher Idiot hat die Tür zugemacht?/ äußert ungehalten versucht er die Tür mit seinem Ellbogen zu öffnen, was aber kläglich scheitert, da eines der Tabletts kurz vorm Absturz steht.  
  
/Dann eben anders./ er geht 2 Schritte zurück und hebt sein linkes Bein an. Hilflos versucht er mit seinem linken Fuß die Türklinke herunterzudrücken, wobei er leicht ins Schwanken gerät.  
  
/Das ist ja so erniedrigend./ verzweifelt hüpft er auf einem Fuß näher an die Tür, immer noch die Tabletts in der Hand und hantiert an der Klinke herum.  
  
"Verdammt nun geh schon auf!" säuerlich tritt er gegen die Terrassentür, woraufhin ein lautes Klirrgeräusch zu vernehmen ist.  
  
Im Garten wird es plötzlich Mucksmäuschen still. Alle starren überrascht in Richtung Terrassentür, vor welcher gerade ein völlig erschrockener Zaubertränkelehrer steht und auf die kaputte Scheibe starrt, welche in Tausenden von Scherben vor ihm auf dem Boden liegt.  
  
"Ach du meine Güte. Severus was war denn das gerade?" entfährt es Lupin, welcher sofort die Treppe hinaufsprintet.  
  
Peinlich berührt drückt er dem braunhaarigen Mann ein Tablett in die Hand und läuft mit hochrotem Kopf die weiße Treppe hinunter. Lupin blickt ihm irritiert nach und starrt auf die kaputte Tür.  
  
/Das ist jetzt nicht passiert... nein... du hast dich nicht gerade vor allen Anwesenden blamiert, indem du die Terrassentür eingetreten hast Severus.../  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ja und Ende.  
  
Hoffe mal, ich habe es nicht übertrieben mit meinem 'Humor'. ^^"  
  
Die Sache mit Snape und Tür mit Fuß öffnen beruht auf einer wahren Begebenheit. Allerdings habe ich die Tür nicht eingetreten. *hüstel*  
  
Nun ja.. ich warte mal auf Kommis hierzu und sage schon mal: Bis zum nächsten Teil.  
  
By Klein Dilly ("^^) 


	14. Die Grillparty Teil II

*reinkuller*  
  
*umblick*  
  
o.O  
  
Ja.. eigentlich müsste an dieser Stelle jetzt ne ENTSCHULDIGUNG stehen, da ich so lange mit dem nächsten Teil gebraucht habe. Hoffe ihr seit mir nicht böse, aber in den letzten Wochen war bei mir wirklich das reinste Chaos. Das alles aufzuzählen, würde jetzt zu lange dauern, daher GOMEEEEE~N NASAI!!! ;___;  
  
Böse Klein Dilly. Pfui. .  
  
Aber bevor ich den nächsten Teil poste, ein großes Danke für die lieben Kommis zum letzten Teil. ^.^  
Hoffe mal, dass ihr von diesem dann nicht allzu enttäuscht seit.   
  
Und wie ich feststellen musste, wird es wohl 3 Teile zu dieser Grillparty geben. Naja, hier erstmal die Fortsetzung. Viel Spaß beim Lesen. ^^  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kapitel 14: Die Grillparty - Teil II  
  
~~~  
  
Für einige Sekunden sieht sich der Zaubertränkelehrer beschämt um. Sein Herz hämmert wie wild gegen seinen Brustkorb und die heiße Röte der Scham breitet sich in seinem Gesicht aus. Ohne ein weiteres Wort zu verlieren knallt er sein Tablett auf den gedeckten Tisch und wirft einen 'Ein-Wort-und-ich-grill-dich' -Blick durch die Runde.  
  
Remus trottet derweil schmunzelnd die Treppe hinunter, wobei er allerdings eine unschuldige Miene aufsetzt, als der schwarzhaarige Mann sich zu ihm umdreht.  
  
"So..." murmelt Snape und huscht mit einem plötzlichen Anflug an Interesse zu dem Grill hinüber der harmlos in der Mitte des Rasens steht. Er dreht sich kurz um wodurch die Schüler, welche bis eben noch einen recht amüsierten Eindruck gemacht haben, sich schnell abwenden als ob sie gerade sehr beschäftigt wären.  
  
Ich geb jetzt was für meinen Zauberstab. denkt Snape selbstmitleidig und lässt seinen Blick über das dunkelgraue Metallgerät schweifen. Sehr vertrauenerweckend erscheint ihm dieser Grill nicht gerade. Wie soll er denn ohne Zauberstab das Ding in Gang kriegen?  
  
"Ähm Profesor." Ertönt plötzlich eine Stimme hinter ihm und mit einem Satz dreht sich Snape um. Seine Miene verfinstert sich als er in das Gesicht seines Lieblingsgryffindors blickt.  
  
"Ja.. Mr. Potter?" bringt er gepresst hervor und versucht das letzte bisschen Fassung zu bewahren. Dieser wissende Blick des Jungen gefällt ihm ganz und gar nicht.  
  
"Sie müssen etwas Kohle unter die Gitterfläche schütten und-" Harry verstummt.  
  
"Ich glaube ich komme auch sehr gut ohne ihre Hilfe zurecht." Sagt Snape grantig und kehrt Harry den Rücken zu. Soweit kommt es noch, dass er sich von einem Potter belehren lässt.  
  
Besserwisserischer kleiner Mistkerl. flucht Snape verstimmt und blickt murrend auf den kleinen Sack mit Kohle, welcher unschuldig an das eine Bein des Grills gelehnt steht.  
  
So schwer kann das ja auch nicht sein.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Hast du ne Ahnung warum Snape die Scheibe eingekickt hat?" fragt Ron Harry, als sich dieser wieder neben ihm auf der Liege niederlässt. Dieser zuckt nur grinsend mit den Schultern und lehnt sich nach hinten.  
  
Ein kurzer Blick auf Professor Snape genügt ihm um zu sehen, dass dieser null Ahnung von einem Grill hat. Er wollte schließlich nur helfen. Aber bitte, soll sich der Zaubertränkelehrer ruhig ein bisschen abmühen. Schadet ihm eigentlich recht, dafür das er mir Punkte abgezogen hat. denkt Harry gehässig und lässt seinen Blick wieder durch den Garten wandern, wobei er bedauernswerter weise feststellen muss, dass sich das Opfer seiner Blicke nun ihm Pool befindet und ein paar Runden schwimmt.  
  
Seufzend fährt er sich durch die schwarze Mähne und blickt gen Himmel. Über das leuchtende Blau ziehen sich hier und dort einige kleine Schäfchenwolken und hin und wieder fliegen ein paar Vogelschwärme vorbei. Ein lauer Wind weht und wenn er nicht so großen Hunger gehabt hätte, dann würde er jetzt eine Runde schlafen.  
  
"Was hat Lupin denn vor?" fragt Ron plötzlich und beugt sich interessiert nach vorne. Harry, der es sich erlaubt hat seine Augen zu schließen, öffnet diese daraufhin und sieht hinüber zu dem braunhaarigen Lehrer, welcher sich, wie es den Anschein hat mit etwas Weißem an den schwarzhaarigen Lehrer anschleicht.   
  
Das Opfer, auch bekannt als Professor Snape, hantiert gerade mit einem Feuerzeug herum und versucht verzweifelt den Grill zu entfachen.   
  
Elendes verfluchtes Mistding. flucht er innerlich und fuchtelt mit der kleinen Flamme zwischen den Kohlen herum.  
  
"Severus." Flötet Lupin ihm plötzlich ins Ohr und mit einem hysterischen Schrei macht Snape einen Satz nach vorne, wobei er mit lautem Gepolter den Grill zu Boden gehen lässt. Mit weit aufgerissenen Augen dreht er sich um und starrt den anderen Lehrer an, welcher sichtlich überrascht über dessen Reaktion zu sein scheint.  
  
"Sie." Krächzt Snape und versucht seinen Herzschlag zu beruhigen. Das Schlimmste an der ganzen Sache war ja nicht der Schock, sondern das warme Kribbeln, welches er an seinem Ohr gespürt hat.  
  
"Ich dachte, damit du deine Sachen nicht schmutzig machst, könntest du dir die hier umhängen." Meint Remus strahlend und breitet das weiße Stück Stoff aus, welches sich als Schürze entpuppt.   
  
Snapes Augenbraue zuckt verräterisch als er sich diesen Fetzen ansieht. Auf der Vorderseite sind einige kleine Erdbeeren und Bananen draufgestickt und in schrillen orangefarbigen Buchstaben steht KISS THE COOK dazwischen.   
  
"Die habe ich in einem Schrank in der Küche gefunden und dachte die wäre ganz brauchbar." Fügt er lächelnd hinzu und hängt sie, ohne ein Kommentar des schwarzhaarigen Mannes abzuwarten über dessen Hals.   
  
"Schick." Grinsend dreht er sich um und schlendert hinüber zum Tisch, wo er damit beginnt die Früchtebowle zusammenzumixen.  
  
Snape steht wie versteinert dar und blickt angeekelt an sich herab. Zugegeben, seine Klamotten wollte er schon schonen, aber das er sich gleich einen solchen modischen Todesschreck umbinden muss, war nun wirklich nicht nötig.  
  
Ein leicht verschmorter Geruch dringt an seine Nase und er dreht sich nervös um. Wie es den Anschein hat, musste die Kohle gerade in dem Moment Feuer gefangen haben, als er so heimtückisch überrumpelt wurde, denn nun liegen einige glimmende Kohlenstücke auf den Boden und versenken einige Stellen des Rasens.  
  
Wie von der Tarantel gestochen springt Snape auf die Kohle und trampelt auf diesen herum wie ein Besessener. Höchstwahrscheinlich eine Kurzschlussreaktion, hervorgerufen durch eine modische Todsünde und zuwenig Kaffee.  
  
Harry und Ron sitzen derweil lachend auf ihren Liegen und halten sich den Bauch. Draco und Blaise versuchen verzweifelt den aufsteigenden Lachanfall zu unterdrücken... mit wenig Erfolg muss man dazu sagen. Neville und Seamus grinsen bis über beide Ohren und Neville beißt sich schon in die Faust um nicht noch die Aufmerksamkeit des tanzenden Kochs auf sich zu ziehen. Crabbe und Goyle blicken verständnislos zu ihrem Hauslehrer hinüber, mit einem 'Öhhm'... 'Was's los?' - Blick.  
  
Der Einzige der nicht darüber lacht ist Lupin. Der starrt nur perplex zu dem anderen Mann hinüber und merkt nicht, dass er den Sekt über den Tisch, statt in die Bowleschale schüttet.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Nach gut einer Stunde ist von dem Chaos im Garten nicht mehr viel übrig. Nachdem sich Snape mehr oder weniger doch noch von Harry hat erklären lassen, wie er mit dem Grill umzugehen hat und Lupin den Tisch trocken gewischt hat sitzen die Schüler nun hungrig am Tisch und starren mit großen Stielaugen hinüber zu dem Zaubertränkelehrer, welcher frustriert in einem Stück Steak herumstochert.   
  
Blöder Potter. Besserwisser. Neunmalkluger Daumenlutscher. das Fett tropft hinunter auf die Kohlen und wieder ertönt ein zischendes Geräusch.   
  
Die Gryffindors müssen beim Anblick von Snapes Schürze wieder anfangen zu lachen, wobei ihnen Professor Lupin einen mahnenden Blick zuwirft. Schließlich findet er, die Schürze stehe dem anderen Lehrer recht gut.  
  
Wie plötzlich das Bild von einem vollkommen nackten Severus Snape, der nur mit dieser Schürze bekleidet vor ihm steht in seinen Kopf kommt kann er sich selbst nicht erklären. Verwirrt schüttelt er den Kopf und greift nach einem Becher, den er sofort mit Bowle füllt.   
  
"Wer will Bowle?" fragt er abwesend und guckt verdutzt auf die 8 Becher die ihm nun gereicht werden.   
  
Draco lässt seinen Blick über den Tisch wandern und bleibt schließlich an einer Tube mit Senf hängen, die ihn äußerst freundlich anzulächeln scheint. Soll ich... oder soll ich nicht. ein kurzer Blick auf Harry genügt und ein hinterhältiges Grinsen ziert nun das Gesicht des Slytherins. Ach was solls.  
  
So unauffällig wie möglich grabscht er sich die Tube mit Senf und dreht langsam den Deckel ab. Harry, welcher nun auch einen gefüllten Becher vor sich stehen hat blickt nur kurz auf und hat wenige Sekunden später einen großen gelben Klecks an seiner Wange, welcher sich schnell über seinen Mund hinwegzieht und seinen Hals hinunterläuft.

Crabbe und Goyle brüllen los vor lachen und Blaise schlägt bei seinem Versuch erst den Schluck Bowle herunterzuschlucken fehl und prustet die rosarote Flüssigkeit quer über den Tisch.  
  
Draco gluckst leise und kurz darauf bricht er in schallendes Gelächter aus als Harry sich mit Schmollmund die Senfpampe aus dem Gesicht entfernt, diese dann aber von seiner Handfläche tropft und einen weiteren gelben Fleck auf seinem T-Shirt hinterlässt.  
  
Selbst die anderen Drei aus seinem Haus können sich ein leises Lachen nicht verkneifen, was Harry nun über den Rand der Selbstbeherrschung treibt. Mit einem süffisanten Grinsen greift er nach einem Glas mit Mayonnaise, dreht stillschweigend den Deckel ab und taucht einen Löffel hinein.   
  
Mit einem lauten Bratsch landet der weiße Klumpen Mayo auf Dracos Nase und klatscht von dort aus auf seine schwarze Badehose. Wie eine Salzsäule erstarrt blickt er in seinen Schritt, in welchem nun ein kleiner Berg Mayonnaise liegt.  
  
"Wirklich Malfoy... kannst du nicht warten bis du in deinem Bett bist." Sagt Harry lächelnd, woraufhin die Gryffindors in lautes Gelächter ausbrechen und selbst Blaise hat Mühe sich auf seinem Stuhl zu halten.   
  
"Schön... du willst Krieg Potter..." Mit drohendem Blick steht er auf, mit seiner Senftube bewaffnet und richtet sie angriffslustig auf Harry. Dieser greift ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken zu einer Ketchupflasche und öffnet diese mit einem lauten Flop.   
  
Lupin beobachtet das Schauspiel mit wachsendem Interesse, ohne auch nur Anstallten zu machen diesem Rot-Gelb-Krieg Einhalt zu gebieten.   
  
Mit einer schnellen Bewegung zielt Draco auf Harry und wenige Sekunden später klebt ein weiterer Bratschen Senf in seinem Gesicht.  
  
Harry, nicht lange gefackelt, drückt die Ketchupflasche und macht dem Slytherin dadurch eine rote Strähne in die Haare.  
  
"Ich wusste ja noch gar nicht, dass du auch ein Weasley bist Draco." Meint Blaise sarkastisch und kichert leise, als er Rons Blick auf sich spürt.  
  
Draco steht ruhig dar und wirft Harry einen nicht deutbaren Blick zu. Harry quittiert diesen Blick mit einem überheblichen Grinsen, bevor er auf seinen Stuhl springt und von dem aus über den Tisch jumpt, wodurch Draco kreischend mit der Senftube in der Hand über den Rasen davon prescht.   
  
Die am Tisch Zurückgebliebenen kringeln sich vor lachen und Neville hat es sogar als Erster geschafft von seinem Stuhl zu fallen. Selbst Lupin muss laut anfangen zu lachen, als Draco plötzlich Schutz bei Snape sucht, welcher völlig perplex über den plötzlichen Störenfried einen Schlenker nach links macht und somit den Ketchupschuß, der eigentlich dem blonden Slytherin gegolten hat, direkt über das I seiner KISS THE COOK Schürze abkriegt.  
  
Wie erstarrt blickt Harry in das Gesicht des Lehrers und er kann jetzt schon dessen Wutschrei in seinen Ohren klingen hören. Draco steckt ihm frech die Zunge raus und tänzelt ein wenig hinter dem Rücken des schwarzhaarigen Lehrer herum.   
  
"Potter..." zischt Snape und blickt ungehalten auf seine Schürze. Der rote Klecks macht diese nun wirklich nicht viel ansehbarer. Snape hebt eine Hand und mit seinem Zeigefinger winkt er Harry näher zu sich heran. Dieser kommt sich gerade vor wie Hänsel und Gretel die gerade von der alten Knusperhexe in die Falle gelockt werden.  
  
Stillschweigend beugt Snape sich zu ihm vor, sein Blick auf die Ketchupflasche gerichtet. "Wenn sie noch ein paar Kleckse mehr darauf machen Potter, vergesse ich diesen Ausrutscher." Flüstert er leise, woraufhin Harry ihn entgeistert anstarrt.  
  
"Severus. Lass gut sein. Das war ja nicht böse gemeint." Hört er plötzlich Lupin rufen, der in seinem Lachanfall gerade die Idee bekommen hat, dass sein Kollege dem Jungen ja am Ende dafür Punkte abziehen könnte. Mit einer Handbewegung deutet er Harry an sich schnellsten von diesem wegzubewegen... eine Aufforderung, welcher er mit Freuden nachkommt.  
  
Innerlich fluchend wendet Snape sich wieder seinen zerstocherten Steaks und Würsten zu. Und ich dachte ich werd dieses Ding dadurch los... aber nein. murrend wendet er eines der Fleischstücke, welches nun schon recht schwärzlich auf der Unterseite aussieht.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
Aber doch!  
Der Teil ist schon wieder zu Ende. ^^"  
  
Nun, hoffe mal er hat euch gefallen Ich hab wirklich versucht etwas lustiges zu schreiben, was in meiner momentanen Stimmung nicht so leicht war.  
  
Nun denn, ich hoffe mal nicht, dass ihr mir nun unter Protest, da das Kapitel so lange auf sich hat warten lassen keine Kommis hierzu schreibt. o.o  
  
*sich-in-eine-ecke-setz-und-schäm*  
  
Bis zum nächsten Kapi.  
  
By Klein Dilly ("^^)


	15. Die Grillparty Teil III

Tadaaaaaaaaa. ^^  
  
So, da es ja mit dem letzten Teil so lange gedauert hat, dachte ich mir, muss der nächste nun schneller kommen. Nun und hier ist er. ^^"  
  
Ich habe mich echt gefreut, dass noch soviele diese Story lesen, trotz der langen Pause. ^.^  
  
Ich werde mich auch bemühen öfters zu posten.   
  
So und an dieser Stelle wieder ein großes Danke an all diejenigen, die mir so liebe Kommis geschrieben haben.   
  
Und ein spezieller Danke an Angelvoice und White_Rose, die meine FF empfohlen haben. *geehrt-fühl* ^^  
  
So, und und genug der langen Worte und viel Spaß beim Lesen.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kapitel 15: Die Grillparty - Teil III  
  
~~~  
  
Nach einer schier endlosen Zeit nimmt Professor Snape das Fleisch und die Würstchen vom Grill und stapelt diese auf 2 große Teller. Mit einem zufriedenen Gesichtsausdruck schlendert er mit diesen zum Esstisch hinüber, wo bereist der Rest der WG sitzt und mit knurrendem Magen auf das Abendessen wartet.   
  
Harry hat sich in der Zwischenzeit von seinem verklebten Shirt befreit und hockt und hibbelig auf seinem Stuhl. Draco hingegen hat zwar die Mayo aus seinem Schritt entfernen können, aber der 'weißen' Fleck sticht immer noch strahlend aus diesem hervor.  
  
Mit einer eleganten Bewegung platziert Snape die Teller auf dem Tisch und lässt sich vollkommen ausgepowert gegenüber von Lupin auf einem freien Stuhl nieder. Ein kurzer Blick durch die Runde genügt ihm um zu erkennen, dass die gesamte Truppe nur darauf wartet, dass er das Essen eröffnet.  
  
Mit einem knappen Kopfnicken deutet er auf die Teller und kurz darauf schnellen mehrere Gabeln auf diese herab um sich eines der noch nicht vollkommen schweizerkäseähnlichen Stücke zu ergattern.   
  
Der Zaubertränkelehrer stöhnt leise auf und greift nach einem leeren Becher. Was auch passiert, er hat seinen Soll an Arbeit erfüllt. Und wehe dem, der sich beschwert.   
  
"Gib mal den Ketchup.. sofern noch etwas drinne ist." Sagt Seamus grinsend und wirft einen belustigten Blick zu Harry, welcher sich daraufhin an seinem Stück Weißbrot verschluckt. Draco wirft dem Iren einen vernichtenden Blick zu und kaut murrend auf einem Fleischfetzen herum.   
  
Nach und nach wird es immer Dunkler und schließlich müssen die Lampen entzündet werden. Im Gras hört man einige Grillen zirpen und in den Bäumen raschelt es leise. Ein angenehm kühler Wind weht und der Himmel verfärbt sich leicht rosa. Langsam bricht der Abend herein.  
  
"Nun... ich bin zwar kein Freund langer Reden, aber jetzt muss ich doch etwas sagen." Mit einem lauten Räuspern erhebt Lupin sich von seinem Stuhl, den Becher mit der Bowle in einer Hand und einem verschwörerischen Grinsen auf dem Gesicht.   
  
Alle blicken den braunhaarigen Lehrer gespannt an, wobei Snape innerlich die Augen verdreht. Was beim Belzebub hat er denn nun schon wieder vor. leicht beunruhigt nippt Snape von seiner Bowle und wirft einen leicht nervösen Blick zu Lupin.  
  
"Ich gebe zu, dass wir vielleicht einen etwas negativen Start hatten, aber ich finde wir haben uns in den letzten Tagen schon ziemlich gut zusammengerauft." Bei dem Wort zusammengerauft wirft er einen leicht amüsierten Blick zu Snape, welcher daraufhin auf den Rest Mayonnaise starrt, der sich noch auf seinem Teller befindet.  
  
"Nun... Mr. Finnigan. Ihnen möchte ich danken, dass sie trotz der kleinen Panne mit den Eiern..." ein gekünsteltes Husten dringt über Lupins Lippen bevor er fortfährt. "... mich und meinen geschätzten Kollegen noch nicht aus dem Wohnzimmer verbannt haben." Seamus grinst daraufhin und von dem schwarzhaarigen Lehrer ist leises Gemurmel, was stark an Verwünschungen erinnert zu vernehmen.   
  
"Weiter... Mr. Crabbe und Mr. Goyle verdienen selbstredend genau soviel Anerkennung, da wir ohne sie wahrscheinlich wieder mit 'Salat' vorlieb nehmen müssten." Bei dem Stichwort Salat geht leises Kichern durch die Runde und Lupin spürt schon jetzt den tödlichen Blick von Snape in seinem Nacken.  
  
"Zudem muss sich sagen, dass ich selten einen so schönen Garten gesehen habe, was selbstredend der Verdienst von Mr. Potter und Mr. Malfoy ist." Die beiden angesprochenen werfen sich einen kurzen Blick zu, bevor sie sich leicht grinsend erheben.  
  
"Da will ich gleich noch etwas hinzu fügen." Kommt es von Draco, welcher nun ebenfalls sein Glas erhebt. "Auf Potter. Niemand kann so gut unschuldige Büsche niedermähen wie er und dazu noch so taub sein, dass man ihm erst einen mit der Gießkanne überziehen muss um Aufmerksamkeit zu erhalten." Ein lautes Glucksen geht von Blaise aus und auch die anderen wenden sich Harry belustigt zu. Dieser steht mit knallrotem Kopf dar und versucht die Hitze aus seinem Kopf zu vertreiben.   
  
"Nun... herzlichen Dank. Dazu möchte ich auch noch etwas hinzufügen." Auch er hebt nun seinen Becher und wirft Draco einen rachesüchtigen Blick zu. "Auf Malfoy. Ich kenne wirklich niemanden, der den Zweck einer Gießkanne so falsch versteht, sich mit Vorliebe Dornen in die Finger rammt und zudem noch mit Wasserschläuchen herumfuchtelt, welche nicht einmal an die Leitungen angeschlossen sind." Ein lautes Johlen geht von den Gryffindors aus und nun steht auch der Slytherin mit hochrotem Kopf dar.   
  
Lupin, sichtlich erschüttert darüber, dass man seine Lobeshymne so negativ ausnutzt lässt sich geknickt auf seinen Stuhl sinken und leert seinen Becher auf einen Zug.  
  
"Wirklich eine hervorragende Idee." Mit einem süffisanten Grinsen erhebt sich Snape und funkelt unheilvoll auf den verdutzten braunhaarigen Mann herab. "Wenn wir schon dabei sind. Einen kräftigen Applaus für meinen 'geschätzten' Kollegen. Noch nie ist mir ein Mensch untergekommen der es schafft so krankhaft optimistisch zu sein, dass einem davon regelrecht zum kotzen zumute ist. Hinzu kommen selbstredend die hervorragenden Haushaltspläne, welche immer so 'lückenlos' und 'intelligent' erstellt sind. Und es gibt wirklich niemanden, der so gerne in der Küche ist um mir auf die Finger zu gucken und mich somit in den Wahnsinn zu treiben wie sie Lupin." Mit einem typischen Snapegrinsen klatscht er 3x schwach in die Hände, wobei er von den grinsenden Slytherins tatkräftig unterstützt wird.   
  
Lupin, rot wie der Ketchupfleck auf Snapes Schürze steht abermals auf und wirft dem Zaubertränkelehrer einen überheblichen Blick zu. "Nun... da fallen mir auch noch einige Sachen ein. Auf 'Severus'. Nicht jeder Mensch schafft es einen Salat zu fabrizieren, der noch so 'frisch' und 'lebendig' ist. Unter anderem ist mir noch kein Mensch begegnet der eine gewisse Vorliebe für Schlüssellöcher hegt und sich so erwachsen verhält, dass er anstatt mit Worten Eier nach einem schmeißt. Ich bin beeindruckt, dass sie es sogar jedes Mal schaffen, das gesamte Geschirr der Küche schmutzig zu machen, sobald sie am Herd stehen. Wirklich, ich bin schwer beeindruckt." Mit einem zweideutigen Grinsen blickt er in das versteinerte Gesicht des schwarzhaarigen Mannes, welcher anscheinend versucht den aufsteigenden Rotschimmer in seinem Gesicht zu unterdrücken.  
  
Die Schüler am Tisch blicken belustigt von einem Lehrer zum anderen und man kann förmlich die Blitze zwischen ihnen hin- und herzucken sehen.   
  
"Und zum krönenden Abschluß. Auf Longbottom! Noch nie habe ich ein so sauberes Klo gesehen. Wirklich wie geleckt." Flötet Blaise plötzlich und kurz darauf brechen alle in schallendes Gelächter aus. Neville, peinlich berührt stochert auf sein Weißbrot ein und versucht das Gelächter um sich herum zu ignorieren.   
  
"Ok. Ich habe auch noch was zu sagen. Auf Harry und Malfoy. Mir sind selten so schlechte MauMau-Spieler mit einem solch starken Hang zum Exhibitionismus begegnet." Blaise verschluckt sich daraufhin an seiner Bowle und Crabbe und Goyle hämmern bereits mit ihren Fäusten auf die Tischplatte ein.  
  
Harry wirft seinen angeblich besten Freund einen säuerlichen Blick zu und verschränkt murrend die Arme.   
  
"Genug.. genug. Ich finde, jetzt haben wir alle genug gelacht. Es geht doch bei einer Lobesrede nicht darum die negativen Aspekte einer Person hervorzuheben." Mischt sich nun Lupin ein, welcher sich nach Rons Ansprache wirklich stark zusammenreißen musste um nicht ebenfalls laut aufzulachen.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Gegen halb 8 sind alle fertig mit Essen und die Lehrer sind bereits damit beschäftigt den Tisch abzuräumen. Am Himmel sind bereits die erste blassen Sterne zu erkennen und am Horizont zieht sich ein dunkelroter Streifen entlang. Harry, Ron, Seamus und Neville haben sich an den Pool gesetzt und lassen ihre Beine in das kalte Wasser nieder.   
  
Die Slytherins haben es sich unter einem großen Apfelbaum bequem gemacht und dösen vor sich hin. Hin und wieder werfen Draco und Blaise verstohlene Blicke zum Pool hinüber, wobei sich ab und zu ein sachtes Lächeln auf ihr Gesicht schleicht.  
  
"Was denkt ihr?" fragt Seamus plötzlich und spritzt ein wenig Wasser auf. Die anderen Drei sehen ihn fragend an, bevor er fortfährt. "Ich meine mit Lupin und Snape. Irgendwie verhalten die sich merkwürdig." Geistesabwesend beobachtet er die kleinen Wellen die vom Rand aus in die Mitte des Pools schwappen.

"Also wenn du die Rede von vorhin meinst. Ich glaube da sind wir alle etwas ausgetickt.. oder Lupin hat uns was in die Bowle gemischt." Entgegnet Ron daraufhin und ein zweideutiges Grinsen schleicht sich über seine Lippen als er an das Gesicht von Blaise denkt, als dieser sich vor Lachen verschluckt hat.  
  
"Was ich mich frage ist, was mit dir und Zabini los ist." Meint Harry plötzlich und Rons Lächeln erstirbt. Ein kratziges Gefühl breitet sich in seinem Hals aus und er blickt unruhig zu dem schwarzhaarigen Jungen neben sich.  
  
"Wie.. wieso? Was soll sein?" fragt Ron nervös und fährt sich durch die rote Mähne.   
  
"Nun, ich weiß zwar nicht was los ist, aber blind bin ich auch nicht. Ich habe doch gesehen wie ihr beide euch ständig angegrinst habt beim Essen. Und das war garantiert kein hasserfülltes Grinsen." Fährt Harry fort und sieht mit Genugtuung wie sich leichte Schamröte im Gesicht seines besten Freundes bildet.   
  
Hat er nun davon, dafür dass er mich vorhin so blamiert hat. denkt Harry amüsiert und wirft einen kurzen Blick nach hinten, wobei er unbeabsichtigt den Blick eines gewissen blonden Slytherins auffängt, welcher daraufhin schnell woanders hinguckt.  
  
"Ach... Und was ist mir dir und Malfoy? Ihr scheint euch aber auch recht gut zu verstehen. Denn eure sogenannten Lobeshymnen vorhin klangen nicht gerade sehr feindselig." Erwidert Ron daraufhin und erhebt sich.  
  
"Was weißt du denn schon!" ruft Harry ihm nach, als Ron sich zur Terrasse begibt.   
  
"Mehr als du!" keift dieser wütend und marschiert ins Haus. Seamus und Neville blicken Harry verdutzt an, welcher unzufrieden auf seiner Unterlippe herumkaut.   
  
Na wunderbar. Streit hat mir gerade noch gefehlt. missvergnügt zieht er seine Beine aus dem Wasser und steht auf.  
  
"Und wo willst du jetzt hin?" fragt Seamus verwirrt.  
  
"Ich gehe einmal ums Haus. Ich brauche Bewegung." Sagt Harry knapp und stiefelt los, ohne sich noch einmal umzudrehen. Draco beobachtet den Schwarzhaarigen neugierig, bis dieser hinter der Hausecke verschwindet.  
  
Blaise, welcher seit Rons Abgang gequält zur Terrassentür starrt wippt unruhig mit dem Fuß hin und her.   
  
"Komme gleich wieder." Nuschelt er leise und richtet sich auf. Draco hebt skeptisch eine Augenbraue und sieht Blaise fragend an.  
  
"Bevor du was falsches denkst. Ich will nur auf die Toilette." Fügt der Dunkelhaarige schnell hinzu und geht eilig aufs Haus zu. Draco lacht innerlich auf und schüttelt nur grinsend den Kopf.   
  
Ganz bestimmt. schweigend starrt er Blaise nach, bis auch dieser verschwunden ist. Ein leises Seufzend dringt über seine Lippen und er sieht sich gelangweilt um. Die beiden lebenden Berge neben sich braucht er erst gar nicht auf ein intelligentes Gesprächsthema ansprechen. Das dürfte dann nämlich ziemlich einseitig verlaufen. Mit den beiden am Pool sitzenden Gryffindors weiß er auch nichts anzufangen.   
  
Na toll. Und nun? verstimmt wandert sein Blick wieder zu der Hausecke hinter welcher Harry vor kurzem verschwunden ist. Grinsend erhebt Draco sich und trottet gemächlich in Richtung Ecke. Werden wir uns eben am Leid anderer erfreuen.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Vorsichtig klopft er an die geschlossene Zimmertür. Ein leises Gemurmel, was stark nach 'Hau ab' klingt, dringt durch diese hervor. Blaise hebt skeptische eine Augenbraue und drückt ohne der freundlichen Aufforderungen nachzugehen die Klinke herunter und betritt das dunkle Zimmer. Leise schließt er die Tür hinter sich und sein Blick wandert hinüber zur Balkontür, an welcher ein rothaariger Junge sitzt und leise vor sich hinflucht.  
  
"Ärger?" fragt Blaise und setzt sich neben Ron, welcher ihn wütend anfunkelt. Wer kann bei diesem Blick noch davon ausgehen, dass der Rothaarige Ärger hat?  
  
"Ja.. und wenn du es genau wissen willst ist das deine Schuld." Faucht Ron ihn an und legt seine Stirn auf sein rechtes Bein, welches er angezogen du mit beiden Armen umklammert hat. Blaise lacht leise auf und schüttelt den Kopf.  
  
"Jetzt bin ich also schon schuld, wenn du Probs mit Potter hast? Interessant. Noch etwas, was ich nicht weiß?" fragt der Slytherin ungerührt und sieht den rothaarigen Jungen erwartungsvoll an.   
  
Ron murrt leise und schließt die Augen. Wenn man wirklich mal allein sein will, dann kommt jemand und stört.  
  
"Alles scheiße." Schimpft er leise und stöhnt resigniert auf. Blaise lächelt sacht und legt einen Arm um die Schulter des Gryffindors, welcher unter der plötzliche Berührung leicht zusammenzuckt.   
  
Abwesend streicht Blaise durch die kurzen Strähnen und lehnt seinen Kopf gegen die Glastür. Der Himmel ist derweil dunkelblau geworden und die ersten klaren Sterne funkeln auf. Ein milder Wind weht und treibt einige Wolken vor den Sichelmond.   
  
Ron hebt den Blick und starrt Blaise leicht verdutzt an. Auch wenn es ihm schwer fällt es zuzugeben, so ist er doch froh darüber, dass er jetzt nicht alleine hier oben sitzen muss. Ein wenig unsicher rückt er etwas näher an den Dunkelhaarigen heran und legt seinen Kopf auf dessen Schulter.   
  
Blaise grinst sacht vor sich hin und wandert mit seiner Hand hinab zu Rons Hüfte. "Wie Professor Snape immer so schön sagt. Immer krankhaft optimistisch denken." Sagt er leise und entlockt dem Gryffindor ein leises Kichern.  
  
"Um was..." Blaise bricht den Satz ab und spitzt die Ohren. Da waren doch Stimmen. Ron sieht den Slytherin erwartungsvoll an, als dieser sich leise erhebt und zum Geländer des Balkon hinübergeht und hinunter blickt.  
  
Mit einer knappen Handbewegung deutet er Ron an zu ihm zu kommen, was dieser auch tut. Fragend blickt er über das Geländer und seine Augen weiten sich. Unter sich sieht er den Grund seiner schlechten Laune zusammen mit seinem Lieblingssyltherin.   
  
"Was machen die da?" flüstert Ron und sieht Blaise fragend an. Dieser grinst nur anzüglich und legt seinen Arm um Rons Rücken.  
  
"Streiten, was sonst? Dürfte lustig werden." Entgegnet er leise und blickt amüsiert nach unten.   
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Bei Merlin noch mal. Kannst du mich nicht einmal in Ruhe lassen Malfoy!" faucht Harry den Blonden an, nachdem dieser wieder einen seiner derben Sprüche bezüglich der kleinen Auseinandersetzung zwischen Ron und ihm abgelassen hat.  
  
"Potty, Potty, Potty. Da vergreift sich aber jemand gewaltig im Ton." Entgegnet Draco ungerührt und lehnt sich gegen die kühle Hauswand. Harry, innerlich vor Wut kochend tritt gegen die Regentonne, neben der er noch vor kurzem gehockt hat.  
  
"Wirst du wieder aggressiv? Du Böser du." Draco lächelt sacht und wirft Harry einen belustigten Blick zu.   
  
"Ja.. und ich an deiner Stelle würde umgehend das Weite suchen, bevor ich meine Aggression an dir auslasse." Zischt Harry drohend und wirft dem Blonden einen vernichtenden Blick zu.  
  
"Tststs. Soll ich jetzt etwa Angst kriegen? Ohhhh... der böse Blick. Mir schlottern die Knie." Fährt Draco gespielt verängstigt fort und schlägt verzweifelt die Hände vors Gesicht.  
  
Harry ballt wütend die Faust und geht mit schnellen Schritten auf den Slytherin zu, welcher leicht überrascht zusammenzuckt. Mit einem kräftigen Griff umklammert Harry die bloße Schulter des Blonden und drückt ihn gegen die Wand.   
  
"Ausgelacht Malfoy?" fragt Harry spöttisch und blickt in das leicht verunsicherte Gesicht des blonden Junge. Dieser schluckt sacht und versucht seine Unsicherheit mit einem überheblichen Grinsen zu überspielen.  
  
"Wie soll ich aufhören zu lachen, wenn die größte Witzfigur aller Zeiten vor mir steht?" erwidert Draco daraufhin, auch wenn seine Stimme den üblichen Biss verloren hat. Harrys Augenbraue zuckt sacht und er verspürt das plötzliche Verlangen seinem Gegenüber die Faust ins Gesicht zu schlagen. Allerdings hält ihn etwas zurück. Etwas, was ganz entschieden nicht da sein sollte, wo es sich momentan befindet.   
  
Irritiert blickt er nach unten und sieht wie Dracos Oberschenkel genau gegen seinen Schritt drückt, was in ihm ein erschreckend angenehmes Kribbeln auslöst.   
  
Die sturmgrauen Augen des Slytherins folgen Harrys Blick und auch dieser starrt mit großen Augen auf sein Bein. Er sieht kurz auf und nutzt den verwirrten Blick des anderen um zum Gegenschlag auszuholen.  
  
"Du scheinst es ja ziemlich nötig zu haben Potter. Zugegeben, du hast es ja recht schlau angestellt.. mich einfach hinters Haus zu locken. Ich bin erstaunt." Flüstert er leise und drückt sein Bein noch etwas mehr gegen den Schritt des Gryffindors. Dieser reißt daraufhin die Augen weit auf und weicht augenblicklich zurück.   
  
Er will etwas erwidern, aber sein Mund fühlt sich an wie betäubt. Er blickt in das grinsende Gesicht des Slytherins, welcher sich anscheinend sehr über diese Situation amüsiert. Völlig durcheinander weicht er noch einige Schritte zurück, bevor er kehrt macht und mit schnellen Schritten zurück zum Pool läuft. Jetzt braucht er wirklich eine Abkühlung.

~~~~~~~~~~~

Ja.... und das wars mit Grillen. *dröppl*  
  
Hoffe der Teil hat euch gefallen. Hab versucht nen längeren zu schreiben... mehr oder weniger. *hust*  
  
Komis jeder zeit gerne gesehen und bis zum nächsten Kapi.  
  
By Klein Dilly ("^^)


End file.
